Dream Wedding The Story of A Charmed Love
by peanut2lb
Summary: Complete!. Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue with Andy. Prue marries Andy despite a stern warning from the Elders and together they conceive a magical child. Whitelighter Natalie Returns. Set in season 3.
1. A Mother's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to have to fun with them.   
  
A/N: Takes place immediately following Piper and Leo's wedding. The wedding scene is a recreation of Just Harried. Patty has been returned to the girls for a period of 24 hours.  
  
_Grams stood proudly before Piper and Leo, "You may face each other, join hands... Uh, Leo, you may recite your vows."   
  
Leo smiled at Piper as he started to speak,"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours".   
  
"Piper..." Grams directed._

_ "Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will". A magical cord appeared in Grams hands, "Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows". "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be". _

_"So mote it be". Grams replied inviting the family to join "So mote it be".  
_  
Prue hugged her upper arms, watching as everyone congratulated, Piper and Leo on their wedding. Piper never looked so beautiful she thought through pursed lips, neither had Leo, but ugh, what a day! She couldn't believe that she had been a center of what could have ruined Piper and Leo's happiness forever. Her inner desire couldn't have picked a worst time to try and escape. The thought that her Astral projection had just raced out on the back of some young hunks bike disturbed her deeply.   
  
Am, I that deprived of happiness, that I would want to completely ruin the best day of Piper's life?" she didn't know. TJ, the guy with the bike was so different from every other guy that she had dated; so wild and unkempt, never the type of man she would actually consider marrying. The only man she ever dreamed about doing that with was dead. "Let's not bring that up again," she berated herself  
  
Seeing that everyone was taking interest in what was left of the cake (the cake that Prue had help destroy), Prue trudged slowly up the stairs toward the attic, still holding Piper's bouquet in her hands. She wanted to be alone she relented opening the door, to dust filled room where she plopped herself down on the old couch. "I wanted so much to be the first one to getting married" she sighed picking at the flowers, but all she had ended up with was shotgun marriage to a demon who was after their powers.  
  
"And perhaps you should have been," a voice echoed. Prue looked up to see, Patty standing in the doorway. "Mom, I didn't see you standing there". Casually, Patty walked over to the couch and took a seat beside her oldest daughter, "Oh Prue, I'm so sorry that life has been so hard on you" Patty said repeating what she had said earlier in the day when she had first arrived. "It's not fair, that you've had to give up so much of your own happiness, to the protect family"  
  
"I'm the oldest, that's what I do. I know I'm not suppose to be happy and in love like Piper and Phoebe. We saw that when we went to the future," Prue replied offering a sad smile. Patty shook her head, as she reached out to brush a fallen hair away from Prue's face, "the future can be changed."  
  
"Mom...I don't-"  
  
"Don't say anymore and come with me" Patty ordered, rising to her feet. Reluctantly, Prue took her a hold of her hand and allowed herself to dragged back down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mother" Patty called, glancing at the clock. It was just past midnight, "Mother I know you are still here". A flash of white lights, swirled, and suddenly a sleeping looking Penny appeared, holding a cup of tea. "What is it dear, I was just about to go to bed".  
  
"Mom" Patty said circling around so she was now behind Prue. "I think we need to conjure just one more wish tonight; a wish for Prue"  
  
"But it's already past midnight-" Penny started to protest, "and besides, you know who wasn't available"  
  
"Try again, Mother!" Patty retorted still trying to smile through gritted teeth.  
  
"All right, but I can't guarantee any results". Penny sighed setting her transparent cup onto the counter, "You know how they are about bending the rules"  
  
"Rules were made to be broken" Patty quipped, as her mother started the spell.  
  
"_Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide_," Penny chanted waving her hand and causing a host of magical tingles to appear. Prue shook her head, looking confused, "wait a minute...I don't understand."  
  
"You don't need too, just wish"  
  
"Wish for what?" Prue asked innocently.  
  
"Your Utmost Inner Desire"  
  
"I don't have any desires...." Prue retorted, earning harsh glances from both her Mother and Grandmother.  
  
"Okay, so maybe after today's, fiasco, I have a few"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, because is it isn't working," Penny replied watching as the orbing tingles faded.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Patty asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because Prue doesn't believe, he'll want to see her. " Penny answered skeptically as she eyed her granddaughter carefully. Patty touched her daughters arm, gently, "honey if you could have one person back in your life, other than me, who would it be?"  
  
Prue's face fell at the thought of the idea, "No Mom...I can't". After today, she didn't deserve that. "Besides I still feel...." Responsible was the word she wanted to say. Slowly Pure turned from Patty and Penny and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two deceased witches to frown. "If she can't call for him, herself, then there is nothing we can do" Penny said sadly, letting herself fade back into her white light.  
  
Patty walked back into the living room that find, Victor dancing with Piper. Her other daughter Phoebe was huddled near the stairs, kissing Cole playfully. Prue was nowhere in sight. "Would you like to dance? Leo asked, tapping her shoulder.  
  
Patty smiled her best grin, "I'd love too". After the dance ended, Piper left her father's arms and engulfed Patty in a big hug, "I'm so glad you came," she said, tearfully with Phoebe joining in, "yeah I wish you didn't have to leave so soon"  
  
"Well I'm yours until morning"  
  
"Well I guess, nobody will be getting any sleep tonight in this house", Phoebe quipped, plotting to spend everything second she could with Patty.  
  
"You can say that again" Leo groaned in hushed voice, earning himself a jab from Piper.  
  
"Speaking of sleep, where's Prue?"  
  
"She went upstairs to bed," Victor nodded.  
  
The corners of Piper's mouth gently tipped downward, in concern, "Is that such a good idea considering all that's happen tonight?"  
  
"I think it will be fine," Patty replied, now that she knows that her astral side the one escaping, I think she'll be able to control it."  
  
"She looked like she could really use the rest" Phoebe agreed.  
  
"Maybe we should go upstairs and check on her" Victor frowned. "I'll join you" Patty instantly took his hand, as they took the stairs and padded towards Prue's room. Quietly they opened the door to find the young witch sleeping on her side. She was still wearing the pink gown; she'd worn in the wedding.  
  
"We haven't tucked her in, since she was a little girl" Victor grinned, reaching for the spread. Gently he pulled it over Prue's form and kissed her forehead with Patty looking on admiringly.  
  
"She still looks, precious" It was then that Patty noticed, Prue's high school year book, laying open on the opposite pillow, on which Prue was laying. "Victor look". The yearbook was open to the senior class awards page.  
  
A picture of Prue dressed in a cheerleading outfit with her arms wrapped around Andy who was suited up in football attire stuck out at them. "Best Couple" Patty read, noting the heart that was draw around the picture accompanied by Prue's frilly handwriting, _Mr and Mrs. Andy Trudeau".  
_  
"I always liked Andy," Victor sighed, watching Patty close the annual, "I think it really destroyed a part of Prue when she realized she'd lost the both of you. He was really there for her after you died".  
  
Patty bit her lip thinking for a moment, "what if he could be there for her now? What if they were married?". Patty's smile suddenly became bigger than life, "what if we could give Prue the wedding she's always dreamed of?"  
  
"Wait a minute Patty...you aren't thinking--" Victor recognized the look in his wife's eyes as she shifted her glance towards him.

"Victor, Prue can't move on, until she finds closure on what she had with Andy." She needed what had been stolen from her to be healed before her heart would allow her to love again.  
  
A minute later, the two were standing in the attic hovering over the Book of Shadows with Patty flipping through its pages, "I haven't done this in so long, I've almost forgotten how"  
  
"This isn't a good idea" Victor spat just as Phoebe entered the room.  
  
"What's not a good idea?"  
  
"You're mother, she's writing a spell"  
  
"A spell?" Phoebe's eyes lit up as big a saucers, "Cool! Can I help?". She quickly crossed to Patty's side, ready to do battle with the pen.  
  
"I'm looking for spell, that will help Prue see what it's like to be in love again"  
  
"I know just the one!" Phoebe exclaimed, grabbing several pages in the book, "oh wait...that one didn't work too well." She had been thinking of the perfect man spell before she realized how had backfired on both she and Piper. "Maybe this one..."  
  
"You sound like you're pretty good at this" Patty giggled causing Phoebe to roll her eyes. "At what personal gain? Yeah just a little"  
  
"Personal gain, isn't there suppose to be some sort of consequence attached to that?" Victor stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking disapprovingly at his ex-wife and daughter. Grinning Phoebe quickly scooted to his side, and planted a kiss on his cheek, "aw Daddy lighten up, we know what we are doing. We won't hurt ourselves or Prue"  
  
Victor raised an eyebrow to his youngest, all too cheery disposition, "You sure about that?"  
  
"I think I got it!" Patty reached for Phoebe's hand and bounded back to Prue's room where Phoebe quiclky lit several candles and sprinkled some dark colored dust over her sleeping sister.  
  
"Okay, Mom, go ahead"  
  
Standing over the bed, Patty took in deep breath and recited the words from the spell _"Great power from up above, I ask that you bring back my daughter's first love. What her heart, now denies let it hear this cry. Bring back loves passionate fire, by showing Prue her inner desire"._


	2. The Dead Mans Walking

_A/N: You have to remember that Prue is waking up to the influence of a spell that Phoebe and Patty have cast to make her see her inner desire.  
  
_In what she _thought _was the following morning Prue woke up and stretched. Rolling over in her bed, she squinted, as the bright rays of the sun poured through her bedroom window, making her face feel warm. It was then that she noticed she was wearing a man's white dress shirt.  
  
"Huh?" she sat up quickly and examined. "Where did this come from?" Had she unknowingly raided the forgotten boyfriend pile of clothing that had been left behind? Raising her forearm, Prue smelled the sleeve, inhaling a clean sporty scent. She remembered this scent. It was Andy's.  
  
"Whoa" she breathed feeling all too familiar tingles shoot through her body. Then she remembered this was shirt she kept in the back of her closet, the one she'd been unable to part with after Andy had died. "I must have really been feeling sorry for myself last night" she mused tossing back the covers.  
  
Slowly, she pulled herself from the bed and padded into the bathroom, where she met Phoebe. Phoebe was standing over the sink just having finished brushing her teeth "Morning Prue" the younger witch grinned, "did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept great. My head hit the pillow and I don't think I moved all night"  
  
"Could have fooled me" Phoebe snorted, placing her toothbrush back into the ceramic holder, "you and uh....were a little noisy last night if you know what I mean"  
  
"Oh yeah, me and who?" A curious grinned spread across Prue's lips as Phoebe blotted her mouth with a towel.  
  
"C'mon Prue who do you think?"  
  
Prue crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow, "well considering I was alone all night why don't you tell me" the last thing Prue remembered was trudging upstairs, completely exhausted from the escapades of Piper and Leo's wedding.  
  
Phoebe looked at her oldest sister strangely and just shook her head, "What's with you this morning? Did you decide to pick up a hot biker dude last night and have one last hoorah, before-  
  
"Phoebe! That is not funny!" Prue roared placing her hands on her hips. "How could you even say such a thing?" After all the havoc that Prue's astral projection had caused with TJ she wouldn't have thought that anyone would even consider joking about it.  
  
"Jeez, Prue it was joke, I didn't mean anything by it"  
  
"Well it wasn't funny", Prue hissed  
  
Prue just watched shaking her head as Phoebe left the bathroom and slammed the door. After a warm shower and warm cup coffee, Prue walked slowly back to her room and began to rummage through her closet.  
  
"hmm...and what should I wear today?" she looked through one part of the closet, and quickly decided that nothing piqued her interested. Flinging open the second half, her eyes widened, shocked.  
  
"Men's clothes?" Rows of crisp pressed suits hung neatly, accompanied by matching dress shirts and ties, followed by several casual Polo style pullovers and button ups. Prue gazed down at the floor. Men's loafers in black and brown, stood proudly next to a worn pair of hiking boots. "Men's shoes too?"  
  
"PHOEBE! PHOEBE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
The sound of bare feet thumping on the hardwood floor could be heard, as Phoebe thundered down the hall. The youngest Halliwell appeared, in readied position preparing to fight as she sailed through the doorway. "What is it? What's wrong? Where's the demon?"  
  
"There is no demon" Prue sighed irritated, and pointed to the open closet, "I talking about this!"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked curious as she stuck her head inside the closet, "I don't see anything"  
  
"I talking about these clothes!" Prue seethed yanking one of the dress shirts from it's hanger, "how did men's clothes get into my closet?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask the man who put them there?" Phoebes eyes darted back and forth, and then looked at Prue as if she were crazy.  
  
"ASK WHO? Who would put them there?"  
  
"Don't be silly Prue," Phoebe giggled, patting Prue's shoulder, "the guy you live with"  
  
Prue pressed her lips downward, clearly annoyed, "okay, Phoebe, I'll bite, and just what guy do I live with?"  
  
"That's funny Prue" Phoebe laughed giving her sister, her best ever grin in the chime with the phone. "Maybe that's him now," Prue looked at the phone as it rang again. "Fine" she huffed marching towards the phone and snatching it from its cradle.  
  
"HELLO?"  
  
"Hello Prue"  
  
That voice, Prue shuddered feeling her heart catch. It sounded just like- "No it couldn't be" Prue reasoned. She sank to the edge of her bed, feeling her knees grow weak.  
  
"Prue are you there?"  
  
The voice sounded so clear that it brought tears to Prue's eyes, "Who is this?" she challenged feeling her heart ache.  
  
"Who is this?" the voice repeated, "Prue are you feeling okay?"  
  
Prue's hands shook as her emotion began to rise, "No, No I'm not and how dare you treat people this way!"  
  
"What? Prue!"  
  
"Bastard!" Prue slammed the phone back down into cradle, willing tears from her eyes.  
  
"Prue, honey who was it?" Phoebe sank to her sister's side, and wrapped an arm of comfort around her shoulder.  
  
"Nobody" Prue replied knuckling at her eyes, "it was just somebody pretending to be-"  
  
"Who?" Phoebe asked softly, rubbing Prue's back.  
  
"Andy"  
  
"Andy?" Phoebe tipped her head and responded with uproarious laughter. "Who would want to impersonate Andy?"  
  
"All right, Phoebe, just stop it! You're being cruel"  
  
"Who's cruel?" Piper asked as she entered the room, carrying Prue's cell phone, "Prue Andy's on the phone, he's sounds kind of freaked out"  
  
What had gotten into her sisters, Prue wondered, making her eyes big, "freaked out? Piper Andy is dead!"  
  
Piper snorted loudly, replying with a sarcastic grin, "No, but he going to be if he doesn't quit leaving his serial killer sneakers in the hallway. I almost broke my neck on the damn things this morning!"  
  
Prue started to shake, "What's wrong with the two of you!? You both watched him die right here in this house!" Biting down on her lip, Piper chanced a glance at Phoebe. "I think some bodies having a case of pre-wedding jitters big time"  
  
"Honey that was a long time ago," Phoebe said softly, patting Prue's hand, "but you just need to relax, Andy's fine now". Stubbornly Prue shook her head, feeling that everyone had gone insane.  
  
"No it's not," she said, rising to feet and bolting from the room.  
  
"Wait Prue where are you going?"  
  
"Anywhere as long as its way from the two of you" she grumbled taking the stairs two at a time. Prue had just reached the front door, when it suddenly swung open, nearly hitting her in face.  
  
"Whoa, Prue, I'm sorry" Prue jumped back several feet; all color quickly draining from her face. There in the flesh, he stood solid and whole before her, where his best gray suit and the red tie she had given him for his 30th birthday.  
  
"Andy," she breathed collapsing into a dead faint and right into his arms. 


	3. Kiss from an Angel

A/N: _Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Remember Prue is under a spell to see her true love. I hope this part will clearly show in which direction the story is going!  
  
_"Prue, Prue" Piper's voice was ringing through Prue's ears loud and clear, "I think she's coming around". Lifting one eyelid, Prue squinted through a fuzzy haze to see her sister and new brother in-law standing over her.  
  
"Piper, Leo?" She shifted a little, and realized she was now on the couch, "what happened?"  
  
"You passed out," Piper said flatly. "Here drink this" Leo sat on the coffee table and passed her a glass of water, "maybe it will help clear your head"  
  
Prue graciously took a sip of the water, "It was the strangest thing," she began before the ringing of a cell phone stopped her.  
  
"Captain Trudeau," there it was again, clear as day, Andy's voice. Prue's head whipped around and she saw Andy standing a couple of feet away. "Oh...Oh...my God," she muttered as he smiled at her. She managed a small wave back and waited for him to finish his call, "No, I've got a personal emergency at home right now, I'll be back at the stationhouse as soon as it's cleared up".  
  
"Stationhouse?" Did they have one of those in heaven?. Prue just stared uneasily as what she thought was an apparition, sat beside her. "Are you all right Prue?" Reaching out, Andy brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and offered her a smile of concern, "You look like you've seen a ghost"  
  
"I have" she whispered feeling her body stiffen as he leaned in to kiss her. Prue unconsciously balked and pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Andy asked sensing her apprehension. A moment a of silence passed between while Prue let things sink in. "Was this really real?" Finally she pursed her lips, and tucked a strand of her raven hair behind one ear. "Nothing, it's just been so long since I've seen you".  
  
Andy chuckled a reply and looked at his watch, "Prue it's only been two hours". Two hours? Try to two years..." Prue returned silently still not quite certain of what was going on. She was talking to what had to be a ghost and everyone was looking at her as if she were crazy. How was it all possible?  
  
"Do you really miss me that much?" Andy asked, swinging her legs up onto his lap. Prue's bottom lip began to quiver as she tried to speak, "I miss you horribly"  
  
"I'm always here for you Prue" Andy smiled touching the tip of her nose before leaning in for another kiss. Again Prue stiffened for a moment, before relaxing in his arms. She felt his hand, snake around her neck, inching her closer, as their tongues collided. His kiss was just as she remembered. It still made her feel warm and safe, best of all it made her feel alive.  
  
**Present Day**  
  
Prue let out a sharp gasp, as she nearly bolted from her bed, her heart hammering in chest, "Okay what just happened?" She looked down to see that she was dressed in the pink gown that she worn in Piper's wedding and began to shake. "That was just a little too real" She pressed two fingers to her lips. They were literally still tingling from Andy's kiss.  
  
Reaching across the bed, Prue flipped on the light and pulled herself to her feet. With a purpose in mind, she padded over to the closet and flung it open, "My clothes" she swallowed, pushing through to the other side, "and my clothes again". With the exception of one white dress shirt in the back, Nothing but women's clothing hung from the hangers.  
  
"It was just a dream" she sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. A dream but nevertheless it felt so real, his voice, his touch and that kiss. Prue pressed her hand to her mouth again. How could a dream recreate a kiss that was so powerful? She didn't know. One thing she did know, was that there was no way she could get back to sleep.  
  
Quickly she stripped from the wedding formal and changed into a pair of flannel sleep pants, and white ribbed tee. She was just about to leave her room, when she saw her high school year book laying on the bed.  
  
"Oh, so that's why I had that dream" smiling she let her fingers run of over the image of Andy's face. He was so handsome back then, "Yeah not to mention alive" she sighed feeling a tug at her heart. Closing the book, she picked up and set it on her dresser.  
  
Downstairs, she found, Penny, Victor and Phoebe all sitting in the kitchen, enjoying coffee and hot tea. "Couldn't sleep?" Victor asked as she passed by touching his shoulder on her way to retrieve a mug from the cabinet.  
  
"Piper and Leo were probably keeping her awake," Phoebe quipped giving her father her best grin. She like everyone else was a little surprised that they had chosen to spend their wedding night at home.  
  
"Actually I had a really weird dream" Prue tossed her sister, a grin of her own as she stood on tip toes to reach the coffee cups, missing the glances that Phoebe and Patty exchange"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I dreamed that Andy was alive...it was almost like he never died. All you all looked at me like I was out of my mind" Prue reached for a tea bag, and then filled her mug with hot water from the kettle on the stove"  
  
"Whoa...that is weird," Phoebe piped.  
  
"Yeah...everything it was just so vivid," Prue added taking the seat across from her mother.  
  
"Well maybe Andy was trying to reach out for you"  
  
"or maybe your astral side was trying to reach for him" Phoebe add more correctly.  
  
"I think that's impossible" Prue replied looking at her parents, "besides why would it do that?"  
  
"Because your sister and your mother cast a-"Victor was about to finish his sentence when he felt a sharp jab to his shin from Patty's shoe. "Ouch", he didn't know ghosts could kick like that".  
  
"Don't" Patty warned giving her ex a menacing glare. "Okay, anybody want anymore cake?" Phoebe jumped from her chair, "We saved you some Prue!"  
  
"No, I'm fine" Prue smiled taking another sip of her tea. "I think I just want to go into the family room and watch some TV".  
  
"What a good idea!" Phoebe's eyes widened, gloriously in agreement, "Mom and I were just about to watch Kill it Before It Dies"  
  
"I don't think I'm in the mood, for Billy tonight. I've had enough freaky things happen to me already today" Prue said eluding to the last time that they'd seen the movie, the main character of Billy had jumped out at them, literally.  
  
"Okay, then how about Ghost?"  
  
"Ghost?" Prue felt herself shudder while Phoebe just smiled. "Yeah you know, Demi Moore, Patrick Swayze. Sam's a ghost, Molly's a mortal....Sam reaches out to her from beyond the grave"  
  
"I know the movie Phoebe"  
  
"Great!" Phoebe jeered, giving her sister a nudge, "it's in the video cabinet, why don't you go get it. I'll make the popcorn"  
  
Victor gazed at his watch and then pulled to his feet, "well I think I've had enough Ghosts for one day, so I'll be going home"  
  
Patty smiled pulling to her feet, "Girls why don't you go start the movie, I'm just going to say goodbye to your father"  
  
"Okay" Phoebe squeaked rushing over to give Victor a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Daddy"  
  
"I love you too, Peanut" Victor replied changing his glance to Prue, "take care Prue"  
  
As usual, Prue gave her father a halfhearted kiss on the cheek, "you too Dad".  
  
Patty waited until the girls disappeared into the other room before saying her goodbyes, "it was really nice seeing you again"  
  
"And it was nice seeing you, _alive_" Victor added, "It's a shame you can't come to visit more often"  
  
Patty reached out and touched his cheek "All you have to do is call on me"  
  
"Like you want our daughter to do with Andy?"  
  
Patty's face-hardened, immediately recognizing the disdain in his tone. "It's not right Patty, your dead. You should stay dead".  
  
"You never did believe in my world, did you?" she challenged angrily. Seeing her frustration with him, Victor took her hands into his and kissed them gently, "I believe that if you continue this, our daughter is going to get to hurt, more than she already has been"  
  
"No" Patty shook her head, pulling her hands free, "our daughter will find happiness with Andy and her heart will finally heal" 


	4. Memories and Warlocks

Down on her knees, Prue rummaged through the video cabinet, "Found it" she yelled, handing the tape to Phoebe. Phoebe carefully slipped it into the VCR and pressed play before taking a seat next to Prue on the couch.   
  
"Let's wait for Mom," Prue picked up the remote and hit the pause button.  
  
"Did Dad leave?" Phoebe asked watching her mother slid into the lazy boy.  
  
"Yes, he's gone" she said wistfully.   
  
"He still loves you know," Phoebe said  
  
"I know" Patty smiled fondly, "true love remains even in the afterlife"  
  
"Did you hear that Prue, "Phoebe hinted, "Love exists in the afterlife".  
  
Prue just scowled and hit the play button. The tape began with a usual blue screen, and then switched to an image of Prue coming down the stairs, dressed in a red and gold cheerleading outfit with Grams voice booming loudly, "This is my granddaughter Prudence on the way to the big homecoming game. She and Andy have been nominated for Homecoming King and Queen"  
  
"How did that get in there?" Prue jumped from her seat and clicked the VCR to off.  
  
"No, No leave it on" Patty waved, "it's not often that I get to see the things I missed".  
  
"Yeah, Prue why don't ya sit down and take a trip down memory lane" Phoebe added tapping the sofa cushion.  
  
"Ok" Prue sighed reluctantly taking her seat. Phoebe then took the control from her hand and pressed play. The tape restarted to show a seventeen- year-old Prue shuffling towards the door, "Please turn that off Grams, Andy's here". She opened the door and Grams zoomed the camera straight onto Andy's face.   
  
"Hello Andy!" Grams voice beamed loudly.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell" Andy wrapped his arm around Prue and smiled his best grin.  
  
"Did I remember to feed Kit?" Prue quipped jumping from her seat. The last thing she wanted was to watch her teenage self with Andy. She quickly hit the pause button freezing the image that was on the TV screen. "I fed Kit this morning" Phoebe latched onto her sister's arm, and pulled her back down. "Now sit"   
  
"If only Phoebe knew how much this still hurt," Prue thought crossing her arms over her chest. An unconscious smile then spread to her face, as the game scenes came on; unfortunately, Grams had taped every bit of it. Andy was dressed in his red football jersey and matching grey pants with red socks and black cleats. A close up, zoom, showed Prue jumping into his arms after the team had scored a touchdown.  
  
"Oooh, I'd forgotten how yummy Andy looked back then" Phoebe cajoled liking her lips with a growl. She then flicked her wrist and swatted Prue's arm "And you, look at the hair!"  
  
"Phoebe stop!" Prue giggled embarrassed at the close up facial, in which she sported mile high bangs, "why didn't someone tell me to ditch the hairspray."  
  
"Hey, at least you never had a mullet" Playfully Phoebe picked up the pillow and tossed at her sister.  
  
"Stop" Prue warned, wagging a finger, "this is the part where Andy is crowned the homecoming king". The giggles subsided as they all watched the half time show of the game announcing the homecoming court. Prue and Andy were standing on top of the homecoming float, both wearing dreamy in love smiles.  
  
"Ooh, look and there's his Queen," Phoebe cooed at Prue. Prue felt her eyes well as she watched Andy lean to kiss her.  
  
"That's so sweet" Phoebe quipped while Prue dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"Prue are you all right?" Patty asked noting her daughter's silent tears.  
  
"I'm fine" Prue replied forcing a grin.  
  
"Watch your Grandmother in this next scene, I think Piper must have been holding the camera then " Both Phoebe and Prue sat silent looking at their grandmother on the TV, "what? Is she chanting?" Phoebe asked, looking Prue.  
  
"Ow, it looks like she's casting a spell!" Prues eyes squinted, noting that Penny was also waving her hand, "Hey I recognize that wave!"

"She's using magic!" Phoebe hissed. "hey isn't this part where Andy gets hurt and blows out his knee?"  
  
The next scene of the tape, showed Andy running down the football field to score a touchdown. He had just reached the goal line when suddenly, a defensive end, came out of nowhere, sacking him to the ground.   
  
Both girls then looked at their mother for an explanation. "Grams hurt Andy on purpose?" Prue questioned, "Why?" Patty blushed a bit embarrassed as she started to speak, "well she didn't really mean to hurt him. She just wanted to slow him down a bit. Your Grandmother was a bit overprotective of you back then and she was a little worried that you and Andy were planning to uh...."  
  
"Sleep together" Phoebe supplied, bright eyed, earning a swat from Prue. "Sneak away at the dance, is what I meant to say" Patty smiled.  
  
"Well, Grams had reason to worry," Prue said letting a sly small smile curve across her face, "but um, she was too late. Andy and I were sneaking away long before that homecoming dance."  
  
"Prue, you slut, you!" Phoebe teased giggling. She was giggling so hard, that she didn't see Patty rubbing the back of her neck, "There are just some things that a mother shouldn't know about her daughter"  
  
"Duley noted Mom, but um, Grams almost cost Andy his scholarship to Oregon State because of that"  
  
"Not to mention he couldn't take you to dance, you went by yourself right?"  
  
"Actually, I spent the entire night with Andy. We had our own private homecoming right upstairs in his-" Prue voice's trailed when she saw Patties eyebrows began to knit. "In other words you had a good time, without needing to dance?" her mother restated.  
  
"That was the night, Prue got her promise ring," Phoebe teased making her mother give her oldest a curious look. "Sweetheart, you never said Andy gave you a ring"  
  
"Yeah, Mom that was a really long time ago," Prue smiled reminiscently before letting her heart harden, "you know, what I really can't watch this anymore" Pulling to her feet, Prue set the pillow she'd been holding in her lap on the cushion, and made for the door.  
  
"Prue! Where are you going?" Phoebe shouted ready to follow.  
  
Patty reached and touched Phoebe's arm as they watched Prue pull her jacket over her shoulders and slip on her flip-flops. "Let her go" Patty said gently. She needs to figure out what is still in her heart on her own."  
  
Prue mechanically drove her SUV aimlessly through the city until she saw a flash of lights behind her. "Great" she sighed at the sound of a police siren. Putting on her blinker, she pulled her vehicle to the curb, and dug her registration from the glove box.  
  
The uniform officer, stepped from his vehicle and wrapped on the driver side window, "going someplace in a hurry, ma'am?"  
  
"I didn't realize, I was speeding" Prue said shyly squinting against the bright glow of the man's flash light.  
  
"License and Registration Please"  
  
Silently, Prue slipped her registration and license through the crack in the window, hoping for the best. The officer smiled as he handed her back her cards, "Well Miss Halliwell, you were doing fifty in a residental zone. Prue waited patiently as the man, scribbled the citation out and handed it to her.  
  
"Have a good evening and drive safe"  
  
"You too" Prue grumbled flatly, reading over the slip of paper, Andy? she gasped noting the presiding officer's name. The name on ticket was Sgt Andrew Trudeau. Even though the man didn't look anything like Andy, their couldn't possibly be two of them. Trudeau wasn't that common of a name. Pulling the driver door open, Prue jumped from the car, "Wait! I want to talk to you!"  
  
Prue's body started to shake as she continued to shout into the darkness "Wait!" For several minutes, she just stood in the cold shivering until another car, came speeding past, "hey lady get out of the street!"  
  
Taking control of her emotions, Prue stepped back into her SUV and turned over the engine. She then looked at the ticket, setting her eyes on Andy's name. The dream, the video tape, the ticket. It was all too much to be just a coincidence she relented. Magic had to be involved somewhere. Carefully she turned on her blinker and pulled back onto the street.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Prue sat at the entrace to Golden Gate Cemetary, the place where Andy was buried. Going by memory, she walked briskly through the darkness towards, Andy's grave marker.  
  
Wind and rain forced her to keep her head titled towards the ground, while her flimsy flip-flops proved to be of no protection against the mud sliding up through her toes.  
  
Yuck! She hissed oblivious to the danger that lurked nearby. Two warlocks on the patrol for lost souls quickly picked up on her scent. "I smell witch" one of them said to the other, "and not just an ordinary witch; A Charmed One" Stealthily they moved through the night tracking the witch, like wolves on a hunt.   
  
"Huh?" The snapping of twig made Prue look over her shoulder with a cautious shudder. "Nothing"   
  
"I'll show you nothing" the older warlock blinked and appeared before Prue with teeth gnashing. Instinctively, Prue raised her arm back, in preparation to send the evil creature sailing. The second warlock appeared behind her grabbing her arm while the first shot burning darts from his fingernails.   
  
"No, I don't think so" Prue hissed dipping her head. The astral flash appeared on the other side of a grave marker and her body fell lifelessly to the ground from where the Astral Prue stood she watched the darts, strike the other warlock, exploding him into flames.


	5. Calling A Lost Love Home

The remaining warlock blinked and disappeared allowing the astral Prue to return to her body. Real Prue picked herself up, and dusted her hands free of mud, "that was weird, evil usually just doesn't run like that. No sooner than she had finished her sentence, the raven haired witch found several surrounded by a band of warlocks who had just blinked in. Obviously the first two had just been scouts for the rest of the brewd. Prue counted 5 all together as she assumed her defensive position, "Bring it on". Keeping her usual cool tone, Prue narrowed her eyes and sent the warlock closest to her sailing into a tree.  
  
A second warlock threw a lightening bolt at her, forcing her to dive back into the mud. A third warlock advanced and Prue kicked him in the chest and then waved her arm. The warlock went hurling into a monument. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and sent a fourth sailing as well. The fifth and last warlock blinked, and did a slide tackle right into her. Pure narrowed her eyes, and threw him off of her.  
  
"Ah..Ah...I need help" she swallowed rolling to her stomach as the dishelmed warlocks recovered. She had just started to pull to her feet when one of them blinked, landing on her back. The warlock pinned her, forcing to her back to the ground. Frantically looking for anything that could of help, Prue clawed the ground, struggling. "Your struggles will do you no good, witch!"  
  
Prue shuddered as the evil being latched on her hair, snapping her head back. She then felt herself unconsciously shake as the cool blade of an athame, touched her the skin on neck, "Piper, Phoebe...I'm sorry" she murmured silently, fearing that she'd just taken her last breath.  
  
"Time to die Witch!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," she ground bravely. Prue had expected to feel and immense pain but was pleasantly surprised when suddenly out of nowhere the warlock was struck by an arrow from a crossbow. The warlock screamed and then exploded.  
  
"What'd?" Prue's head whipped around in time to see the other warlocks retreat, leaving her to fight another day. "Who's there?" Prue shouted into the darkness, her heart hammering. Her breath remained ragged and irregular as she pulled to her feet, "Is anybody there?" And where did the arrow from the crossbow come from?  
  
"Prue!" Prue squinted making out Darryl's husky form in the darkness. "Darryl!" she called to him. Darryl trotted to her, and inspected her for injuries. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, no thanks to a band of warlocks, " she breathed running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Warlocks?" Uneasily, Darryl's hand moved to his service revolver.   
  
"It's okay their gone" Prue smiled before remembering the time, "Darryl it's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"  
  
Darryl responded with a grin of his own, "same as you, I think". Prue smiled again and looped her arm through Darryls. Together they walked to Andy's grave marker, and both paid their respects. "Yeah, seeing your Mom at Piper's wedding made feel kind of wistful. For some reason, I just kept expecting Andy to walk through the door."  
  
"Me too," Prue said, resting her head against the trusted detective. "I still miss him"  
  
"So do I" Darryl admitted wiping a rain drop from his cheek, "do you feel going some place for a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
"Sure" Prue replied letting him lead the way.  
  
It was nearly six a.m. when Prue returned to the manor. Phoebe was in the parlor watching the end of Kill it before it Dies, when Prue opened the door, "Whoa, what happened to you?"  
  
"I got attacked by some warlocks" Prue said, letting her wet coat fall to the floor. She slipped off her flip flops and tossed them into the cornor, "not to mention , I got a ticket!"  
  
"A ticket?" Phoebe laughed with amusement  
  
Yes, and it was issued by an officer Trudeau...Andrew Trudeau"  
  
"Really?" Phoebe returned drawing out the word, "what a coincidence"  
  
"No kidding, it seems I've had a lot of those tonight"  
  
"Maybe it's a sign, Prue"  
  
"PHOEBE," Prue arched an eyebrow at her sisters all too familiar tone, "what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing" Phoebe said picking up a glass from the end table. She took a drink and swallowed, "it was Mom, she cast a spell"  
  
"MOM?" Prues eyes nearly jumped out of her head as Patty entered the room.  
  
"Prue what's wrong?" Patty asked instantly, noting her daughters disheveled appearance, "what happened"  
  
"I told her" Phoebe answered slapping her hand over her mouth as if to scold herself.  
  
"Mom you cast a spell?"  
  
Patty pulled her lips into a frown, " Let's go upstairs and talk"  
  
Upstairs, Prue kept her expression stone, and her arms crossed over her chest while Patty explained, "Phoebe and I were just worried about you sweetheart, it's not right that you deny yourself of every emotion to protect this family and it's secret"  
  
Prue turned her back, facing the window, "I can't help it Mom, it's just what I do"  
  
Crossing the room, Patty placed her hands on Prue's shoulders, "It's not good for you, Prue you need to open up, share your life with someone other than your sisters"  
  
It's just so hard...I mean being a witch...it just gets all the people that I love" her voice trailed, "killed" Prue then burst into tears, "I loved Andy so much...and when I told him I was a witch. It got him killed!"  
  
"Oh honey," Patty whispered engulfing her daughter, "I know how much you loved him and he loved you"  
  
Prue knuckled at her eyes, brushing away the falling the tears, "it's just so hard, so I want to tell him so much...I want him to hold me, I still want him to love me, like Leo and Cole do with Piper and Phoebe!"  
  
"Then all you have to do is call him, Prue. He's still there"  
  
Prue sniffled loudly and ran her hand across her face, "but he's a ghost Mom!"  
  
"And so am I" Patty argued, "and I'm here"  
  
"You're only here for Piper's wedding," Prue grumbled reaching for a tissue  
  
"I'm here because, Piper wished for me to be here," Patty answered sternly. "A life with Andy is within your reach, Prue all you have to do is ask for it". A moment of silence, passed.  
  
"I have to leaving soon and I promised Piper that I would have breakfast with her." Patty said quietly, prompting Prue to nod.  
  
Tears stung Prue's eyes as Patty walked away. "I can handle this," she said as a gentle breeze blew through the screen. She shivered a bit, then moved away, opting to kneel at the hope chest at the foot of her bed. Pushing the lid upward, she reached inside and pulled out an old shoebox marked "Andy"  
  
She carefully opened the box, and dug around past all of her treasures, old photos, a heart shaped necklace, letters from college, and the ring. The ring, it had been so long since she'd thought about it, she'd forgotten what it looked like. It had a simple gold band, with a silver heart in the center. She wondered briefly if it still fit, "well there was only way to find out". Carefully she slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand. Prue held her hand out in front her looking at the ring admiringly.  
  
"Okay" she swallowed "You win"  
  
Phoebe and Patty stood at the attic door peeking in, unbeknownst to Prue, "she's going to do it" Phoebe whispered to her mother as they watched Prue light several candles that were perfectly placed in a welcoming ring.  
  
"Let's give her some privacy," Patty suggested. Phoebe nodded and quietly closed the door while Prue began to chant,  
  
_"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide_,"   
  
Prue held her breath as gush of wind burst into the room accompanied by a set of swirling orbs. Anticipation built when a figure started to form, taking shape. Sweat formed nervously on her palms in the rhythm of her heart.  
  
"You called?"  
  
Prue's jaw dropped then went slack, "Grams!!" 


	6. Angels and Bounty Hunters

A/N: _Don't worry...Prue will be reunited with Andy in this part, just not in the way you expect. Read on to find out how_.

* * *

Prue felt her face grow crimson. "Grams", she said, disappointed. "I was expecting someone else".

"I know," Penny said politely. "But you got me instead."

"Why?"

"Come down stairs with me, Dear. I want to talk to your Mother."

Prue sat at the dining room table with her sisters and Leo listening to her Mother and Grandmother argue.

"Patty how could you?" Penny scolded speaking to her daughter as she were a little girl. "It's already bad enough that we have a witch, who married a whitelighter. We don't need to give them any reason to be angry with Prue too!"

"Why would they be angry with Prue? She hasn't done anything!" Patty blasted. "If they are going to be angry with anyone then it should be me!"

"Patty lower your voice!" Penny ordered, doing the same. "There are rules to be followed here. It isn't natural pair a Witch with a-"

Patty arched an eyebrow. "What Mother? What?"

"A-hem," Prue cleared her throat and waved. "Remember me? I think I have a solution."

"What is it dear?" Penny asked sweetly hoping to keep the peace.

"Well, since Mom cast a love spell on me, I guessing that in order for the spell to be broken, I have to find Andy."

"That was the desired result," Patty answered dully.

Turning away from her Mother, Prue twisted her hands together, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "Um...Leo can you uh...take me-" she rolled her eyes heavenward, "up there. I want to see Andy."

Leo set his orange juice on the table and looked at Patty. "It's really time she knew the truth," Patty said squeezing Prue's shoulders.

Leo looked helplessly at his mother in-law, "Patty, I really can't...the Elders...they-" He started to argue only to have Patty cut him off. "Look Leo, when you married into this family you didn't just promise to project Piper, you promised to protect all of MY DAUGHTERS!"

"Leo is right," Penny sided. "We shouldn't be messing around with destiny."

Patty's eyes grew dark, challenging, "And whose destiny is that Mother?"

"Prue's," Penny said quietly. "What has been done has been done for a reason. Personal gain isn't what we are all about."

"And what about Prue's happiness mother? The elders took away the only man she ever loved when Andy died."

Penny remained silent looking at Leo to make the call.

Leo shook his head the last thing he wanted to do was to anger his new mother in-law. "They might clip my wings for this" he muttered before bending to kiss Piper, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Thank you," Prue breathed hugging the whitelighter.

"Hurry back," Piper whispered watching as Leo wrapped an arm around Prue.

Phoebe suddenly jumped up from her chair, "Wait, Wait!"

"Why?" Prue asked giving her sister an eye. Phoebe just smiled letting her eyes run up and down Prue's form. "Jammies."

"Oh...Oh...No..." Prue stammered remembering she was still wearing the white tank and flannel pants from the night before. "I'll be right back," she told Leo. Twenty minutes later, Prue came down the stairs wearing black capri pants, and a matching cropped halter with strappy sandals.

"Much Better," Phoebe smiled with approval.

"Thank you, Pheebs" Prue grinned looking to Leo.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready," Leo said. "I just hope you are."

Prue wrapped her arms around his neck as they orbed away leaving her family to wait.

"I certainly hope you know what you are doing." Penny clicked her cheek looking skeptically at Patty, "you know that when Prue finds out the truth, she is never going to forgive us."

"At least she'll have a chance at becoming happy again."

**Underworld**

Loud music and the scent of smoke pummeled Prue's senses as she and Leo orbed into what appreared to be a bar. Barstools and festive looking bottle summed up the decor. "uh a bar Leo? I...I was expecting heaven". Gazing about Leo carefully pulled Prue towards the back so they wouldn't be seen.

"This isn't a bar. It's a demonic pub," Leo explained keeping Prue close to him and out of sight.

Prue went along with the whitelighter willingly. "Same difference, but uh what does this place has to do with Andy?"

It was then that she saw him. Across the room, Andy stood, dressed in black jeans, a black leather jacket and a three-day-old beard. From what she could see, he still looked the same; tall with brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Prue's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the crossbow appear in Andy's hands. Was Andy demonic? "Andy's a dark lighter?"

"No, he's an angelic tracer," Leo corrected quietly. "It's kind of like a bounty hunter for our side"

"A bounty hunter?" Prue repeated questionably as Andy fired the crossbow at a demon. The demon disappeared and the arrow hit a side wall.

"Yeah," Leo shrugged. "That is his job, just like mine is to heal. In the real world, Andy was a detective, just like I was studying to be a doctor."

"So Andy tracks demons?"

"Strictly upper level, and a few other things" Leo returned. "His mission is capture them before they can be recruited by the Source or find their way down to you. The Elders call tracers their first line of defense."

"Oh...I see," Prue replied arching an eyebrow. "And what are we? Chopped meat?"

"Hardly," Leo rolled his eyes as the demon that Andy had fired at reappeared near them. "Get Down!" Leo yanked on Prue's arm, causing her to crouch to the floor. Prue kept herself huddled close to Leo as a fire fight began. The demon created a fireball and hurled at Andy who retaliated with another arrow.

"Hey!" Prue hissed as the arrow went sailing over her head, clipping the top of her hair.

"Ssh!" Leo ordered clamping a hand over Prue's mouth. "They'll hear you!"

Prue glared at him heatedly and he pulled his hand from her mouth. The two stayed low and continued to watch the fire fight until another demon hurling energy balls joined the in, causing Prue alarm.

"Andy, Behind You!"

"Prue No!" Leo tried to grab her as she pulled to her feet and reared back her arm, sending the demon crashing over the bar.

"Prue?" Distracted, Andy blinked in disbelief, just as the entire place broke out in anarchy over Prue's presence.

"WITCHES!"

The demon, Andy had been tracking took full advantage of the distraction and clipped the angelic bounty hunter in the side of the head with a low-grade energy ball. Andy fell to the floor unconscious. Blood trickled from his scalp.

"Pure we have to leave now!" Leo shouted when the majority of the pub began to advance on them.

"No Leo! I can't leave now. Andy's hurt!" Leo watched for another moment as Prue lowered her head and astral projected herself to the other side of the room. Astral Prue picked up the crossbow and fired it at the demon, hovering over Andy. The arrow hit the demon dead center in the chest and he exploded.

"Anybody else?" Prue hissed pointing the bow at the motley crue that had gathered around. The mob growled and lunged as the Astral Prue disappeared returning to Leo. Real Prue woke up.

"Hey Freaks! Over Here!" She grabbed Leo's hand. "Orb me back over to Andy".

Leo obediently complied and together they pulled Andy to his feet supporting his unconcious form between them.

"Orb us home, hurry!"

Additional A/N: _I always thought it would be fun if Andy came back as something other than mortal, something that made him more equal to Prue...can't wait to hear your reviews!_


	7. Pru Calling

Prue and Leo helped Andy onto the couch in the attic, "Can you heal him?" Prue asked strumming Andy's bloodied sprigs away from his wound. Leo knelt beside the injured tracer and held out his hands, "I don't know, I never healed a tracer before"  
  
"Try Leo, Please" Prue went to the attic door and shouted for her sisters and Mother. Phoebe was the first to appear followed by Piper, "Whoa is that Andy?"  
  
"He's bleeding" Piper commented, "How can a ghost bleed?"  
  
"He's not a ghost" Prue said, panicky, "He's uh um..." she looked to Leo.  
  
"Tracer"  
  
"It's like a cross between and angel and a bounty hunter" Prue added watching Phoebe bite her cheek.  
  
"An angel and a bounty hunter...that's a new one"  
  
"Yeah" Piper added not phased in the least.  
  
Leo continued to hold his hands over Andy until his wound began to heal, "there, I think he's coming too". Leo stepped back with Piper and Phoebe while Prue stayed on the couch.  
  
Andy moaned slightly, peeling his eyes against the musty attic light, "Prue?"  
  
"Easy" she said, noting he was still in some sort of pain. Andy shook his head, allowing the fog to clear, "how did I get here?"  
  
"We orbed you, here from the underworld after you were hit in the head with an energy ball," Leo explained.  
  
"And Leo healed you"  
  
"The pub" Andy put his head into his hands for a moment, "when I heard you call out to me, I just thought it was another illusion.  
  
"An illusion? Hmm..." Prue pursed her lips, "you can thank, Mom and Phoebe for that"  
  
"We cast a spell" Phoebe said playfully raising her hand, "Mom and I wanted you to come see Prue". Andy thought for a moment, "And what about Prue? Did Prue want Andy to come see Prue?"  
  
Prue gave him a sly smile, "Andy, I wouldn't have been in the underworld, if I hadn't wanted to see you. I would go to hell for you, you should know that"  
  
Andy stared at her, as if she were the only person in the room, "You have to been through hell for me Prue". Still smiling, Prue leaned into a soft kiss  
  
"Oh go get a room!" Phoebe teased walking over to the Book of Shadows. Prue fingers laced with Andy's and together they pulled to their feet.  
  
"Tracers," Phoebe read from the book of shadows, "typically mortals who process a strong sense of justice, protectors of the innocent, who become patrollers, demonic hunters in the afterlife" She thought for a moment, "So it's a police force for the Elders?"  
  
"Exactly" Andy confirmed pointing the picture in the book. "That is my great, great, great, Grandfather"  
  
"He was a policeman, like you and so was your father, and grandfather, " Prue connected, " so that means you have a magical bloodline, like us"  
  
"And when Andy died, it was his destiny to answer the calling" Piper added.  
  
"Did you know?" Phoebe squinted curious.  
  
Andy shook his head, "No, Tracers are only those who commit mortal acts of bravery to save other people" His eyes fell onto Prue, "Mine was saving you"  
  
Phoebe looked down at the book again, "hey how come we never noticed that you look a lot like the guy in the picture?"  
  
"Because you weren't meant too" Leo said all wise, "If you would have seen this two years ago, then Andy might not have ever came into his destiny. It's only now that he's here that the book will let you see what's really there"  
  
"What's really there?" Phoebe pressed her face to the book and squinted, "talk about hidden messages"  
  
"Wait a minute..." Piper said suspiciously, "Leo you seem to know a lot about this, is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
"Yeah" Prue sided, "how come you knew exactly where to go to find Andy?"  
  
An grin of discomfort, spread to Leo's face as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "because, Tracers have white lighters too" he said under his breath making Piper go ballistic.  
  
"WHAT? YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!!"  
  
"That's because I can't tell you who all of my charges are!" Leo retorted, "it's confidential"  
  
Aw...look it's so sweet they're having their first married fight" Phoebe cooed earning a look from Prue.  
  
But Leo when we got here, you said you didn't know anything about Tracers.  
  
"I said, I've never healed one," Leo corrected.  
  
Prue looked at Andy glaring, "you have a white lighter?"  
  
"My white lighter gives me my assignments"  
  
"And who exactly would your white lighter be?" Piper's nostrils flared, as her eyes shot daggers at Leo. "Leo I swear, if you tell me you knew about Andy all of this time, you will not live to see our honeymoon!"  
  
"My White lighters name was Natalie" Andy said softly, "but she was killed not too long ago"  
  
"We were there" Phoebe smiled tightly. Prue scratched her head, "Natalie huh? Well that explains a lot...No wonder she seemed to hate me so much"  
  
"Natalie was a real tight ass for rules" Piper added trying not to sound disrespectful. "It would be easy to understand how she might forbid you from seeing Prue"  
  
Andy responded with his trademark grin, "nobody can forbid me from seeing Prue, except Prue"  
  
"Yeah that would be Prue denying her emotions again," Phoebe interpreted as Prue gaze's met the ground for a moment. "Your ID, Prue ID!" Inner Desires. Prue raised her eyes, and scratched the side of her face, holding back a look of irritation.  
  
"Okay, Okay...Everybody out of the attic!" Piper immediately picked up on her older sisters non-verbal commands and started pushing Phoebe out the door, "Let's give Prue sometime alone with Andy"  
  
Patty smiled with pride at her oldest daughter as Piper and Phoebe hustled out the door, "I only have a few minutes left" she said with unseen tears welling. Prue released Andy's hand, and slipped into her Mother's embrace.  
  
"Thank you so much Mom," she whispered. Patty kissed Prue's cheek and wiped tears from her face as they parted, "just be happy, my darling, just be happy". Patty faded away. Prue stared at her mother's empty space, for a moment.  
  
Andy's hands fell to her shoulders kneading them gently, "So is what you said about me forbidding my feelings for you true?" Andy's arms slipped around her, hugging tightly, "I've always been here for you Prue"  
  
Prue closed her eyes, as kiss fell to her cheek, "but I got you killed"  
  
"Prue, it's what I was suppose to do"  
  
"Your destiny," she whispered, titling her head back into a kiss.  



	8. Blinded By My Whitelighter

**A/N:** I promise there is heavy romance and action coming up in the next couple of parts. I have to get through Andy' background first. Thanks for reading and taking time to review.  
  
**Golden Gate Park**

Prue and Andy sat on their swing. Prue was stretched out leaning against his chest with his left arm draped lovingly over her shoulder. Are you hungry?" Prue asked rolling her green eyes up at him. Andy grinned lowering his chin, "not for food". Prue grinned back and touched his face as they kissed.  
  
"Mmm...we'd better stop this, or go back to the manor where we can be alone" she said into his lips. Andy pulled his arm away and rose to his feet, "sounds good to me" Hand and hand they walked back to towards Prue's SUV.  
  
"So you have Powers?" she asked as they neared the big fountain.  
  
Andy pinched his lips together, trying to decide the best way to describe it, "Not powers really, tools"  
  
"Tools?"  
  
He held her hand as she climbed onto the rock rim of the fountain, "A crossbow, exploding probes, a double edge athame, and a security net"  
  
"All the tricks of the trade" Prue smiled she continued to hold his hand as she walked around the fountain. "So then how do you move from place to place? Do you orb?" 

"All angelic beings can orb. I can also fade out if I need to be someplace in a hurry or don't want to be seen.  
  
"Fade Out?" A curious look spread across her face.

"Let me show you" he grinned taking a step back, "just stay where you are and don't move"  
  
"Okay" Prue watched intently, as Andy began to concentrate. A moment later he started to become transparent and then he was gone. "Andy?" Prue questioned whipping her head around, until she felt the sensation of a pair of hands wrapping themselves around her torso. She giggled at the feel of soft kisses, sweeping her neck.  
  
"Cool Trick" she said sassily, when he reappeared before her, "that makes you almost as powerful as me"  
  
"Nobody is as powerful as you Prue, Your Charmed. " Andy grinned placing his hands on her waist.  
  
"I guess I am" she said dreamily, meeting his gaze. Taking her stare as encouragement, Andy lifted her into his arms and her let slide down his body. "So what do you do when your not out hunting demons" she asked huskily with her arms winding around his neck.  
  
Andy smiled and brushed a fallen hair away from her face, "I watch you". Words were no longer necessary as Prue lowered her mouth to his. "I've missed you so much" she whispered, when the kiss broke.  
  
"I missed you too" Andy pulled her to him, letting her bury her face into his chest. She held him tight for a moment, and then lifted her chin. They started to kiss again, when a sound, heard only to Andy pulled them apart.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Prue asked, as he looked heavenward.  
  
I have to go..." he said slowly. Prue looked disappointed. "Go but you just got here"  
  
"It's a business emergency" he replied, cupping her face into his hands, "I know you understand that"  
  
Prue bit her lip, "I understand that Andy. I just don't want to wake up and realize that all of this was a dream or part of Mom's spell"  
  
"It's not, I'll try to be back for dinner, " He promised. He kissed her tenderly, and then orbed out. Andy materialized to a cloud like place. White lighters were present wearing beige and white robes with hoods.  
  
"Well I see you've been keeping yourself busy while I've been a way" Andy looked to his left to see a plump female white lighter removing her hood.  
  
Smiling, he scratched the back of his head, "Natalie welcome back"  
  
"Cut the crap, Trudeau, like the rest of my charges you don't mean it" Andy chewed the side of his lip for moment, wondering how someone with such a foul attitude ever became a white lighter?  
  
"Its' good to see you in such a delightful mood, death must have been a good vacation for you," as with all white lighters, Natalie had been called back to fulfill her destiny after she'd been killed by a dark lighters arrow.  
  
"Yes, which brings me to the reason, I called you."  
  
What is it that you need from me, Nat?"  
  
"Prue Halliwell"  
  
"Prue?"  
  
Natalie nodded, "You can't see her"  
  
"Why?"  
  
A huge book appeared in Natalie's hands, "on page 2473 of the instructional manual, it clearly states that Angels and other celestial beings, are not to mix their past lives with the afterlife. It's forbidden". Natalie snapped the book shut and it disappeared.  
  
"But Prue and I are destined" Andy tried to argue only to have Natalie cut him off, "No you were destine to save Prue and her sisters so that you could start living your own destiny. Not so that you could go back and bed the little witch.  
  
"I still love her" he defended ignoring the slam to Prue's character.  
  
"I know you do" Natalie frowned, "I still love the family I remember too" Silence lapsed between, "Andy Prue still has a destiny to fulfill too"  
  
Placing his hands on his hips, Andy looked her straight in the eye, "and let me guess...it doesn't include me"  
  
"Not at the moment" Natalie said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean not at the moment?" he thundered watching her shields of superiority go up.  
  
"That's something your not privilege too"  
  
Keeping his emotions in check, Andy decided to let it pass, "Did you call me here for a job or did you just want to lecture me about Prue"  
  
"No, I have a job for you" she said, making a file appear in his hands, "It's an upper level demon, one who has connections to the Source"  
  
Andy glanced at the file, making a mental image of everything in his mind, "how do I find him?"

"You happen to be in luck," Natalie smiled enjoying the opportunity to gloat, "The Halliwells will lead you straight to him". Andy felt his jaw clench, if the demon was somehow connected to Prue and her sisters why did they need him?  
  
"I'll be in touch," he groaned preparing to leave. Natalie shook her head, calling him back. "Andy have a nice evening with Prue, but um make sure it's your last."  
  
Andy flicked his gazed with heated expression, "or what you'll use your white lighter memory dust on me?"  
  
"If I have too"  
  



	9. In the Arms of An Angel

**A/N: This part contains a warning for adult situations. Darryl Jr is also around 2 years old. I know that is not consistent with the timeline of the show but it fits my purposes. **_son gomay vidal goku Nice prediction, but Shax isn't the demon I'm thinking about at the moment. I have other plans for both Andy and Shax. Hannah415, Anna, and Kaili: Thank you so much for the comments. I hope this next part will meet everyone's expectations!!_**  
  
Halliwell Manor**  
  
The dinning room table was set for eight awaiting the huge feast that Piper had prepared. She'd spent all day making a honey style ham with all of the fixings, and a baked Alaska for dessert. Darryl and his wife Sheila along with their son two-year-old Darryl Andrew had just arrived.  
  
"Darryl! Sheila, come in!" Phoebe chimed, "I'm so glad you could make it"  
  
"We're always glad to come" Sheila smiled warmly kissing Phoebe's cheek but what's the special occasion?"  
  
Well since the wedding didn't quite go as planned, Piper wanted to have a special dinner with the family before she and Leo went on their honeymoon.  
  
"I see"  
  
Darryl looked around as Piper and Leo came out of the kitchen, "Where's Prue?"  
  
"Still getting ready" Phoebe answered, "She actually has a hot date"  
  
"A hot date?" Darryl's eyebrows raised, "It's not that biker punk from the bar is it?"  
  
"No" Phoebe giggled.  
  
"That Convict Bane Jessup?"  
  
"God No!" Phoebe snorted, "It's someone totally the opposite"  
  
"Who?" Sheila inquired with great curiosity.  
  
"You'll see" Phoebe beamed spotting her oldest sister coming down the stairs. Prue was dressed in a floral print knee length dress with spaghetti straps, and slip on shoes.  
  
"Dinner's on the table!" Piper's voice rang out, signaling everyone to the table. I like to make a toast before we begin eating Leo said taking Piper and Phoebe's hands. "To your new marriage, and the return of a lost love"  
  
"To Marriage and Lost Love, " Everyone echoed.  
  
Phoebe winked at Prue as a swirl of orbs illuminated from the parlor. "I'll be right back," Prue breathed excusing herself from the table.  
  
"Hey" Prue smiled brightly. Andy was standing in the parlor holding a bouquet of miniature roses and a box of twizzlers, "these are for you"  
  
"Thank you," Prue said into his lips, "and as Phoebe would say you look Oooh...very yummy". Andy laughed at her playful humor. His attire had changed from black jeans and leather to a white dress shirt and black Dockers.  
  
"Yummy, huh?" Andy covered her mouth with his, "maybe we should skip dinner"  
  
"Piper would kill us" Prue said letting his kiss die to slow pecks. Andy pulled her close and kissed her again, "Let her, I'm already dead"  
  
"On the contrary, with a kiss like that you are very much alive" Prue turned out of the kiss, and grabbed his hand, "C'mon there is someone here you'll want to see"  
  
Darryl had just taken a sip of wine when Prue and Andy walked into the room. "Oh God"

"I don't believe it," he muttered, nearly choking on the savory liquid. The surprised inspector just stared at his ex-partner before rising to his feet.  
  
"Hey Darryl, Shelia" Andy greeted with his trademark grin.

Shelia's face turned pale, "I never thought ghosts were real" she whispered to Phoebe as the two men hugged. "He's not a ghost," Phoebe answered, "at least not today" Andy leaned over and kissed Shelia's cheek.  
  
"Shelia you are still as beautiful as ever". Still in shock, Sheila's mouth dropped open as Andy reached over and lifted little Darryl from his booster chair, "Hey there big guy, I'm your Godfather...or at least I was suppose to be."  
  
Andy adverted his eyes to Darryl for a moment.  
  
We named him after you, "Darryl Andrew Morris" Darryl said proudly.  
  
"This is your Uncle Andy," Prue cooed pinching the baby's cheeks before Andy handed little Darryl back to Sheila. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the meal and making small about old times, as well as wishes for the future.  
  
"I gotta tell you man, Prue hasn't been the same since you died" Darryl said as he and Andy stood in the parlor watching the women clean off the table, "it was like a part of her died too. Seeing her here tonight with you, it's like she's come alive again"  
  
"I think Prue gets along just fine without me," Andy's head cocked just a little as he studied Prue's profile, and her sunny smile.  
  
"So how much time do you have?" Darryl asked, remembering that Patty had been sent back on a twenty-four hour loan for the sole purpose of attending Piper's wedding.  
  
"I don't know" Andy grinned, handing Darryl, "but one thing certain, I'm going to make the most of it. Excuse me" He then crossed to the table and whispered something in Prue's ear making her laugh.  
  
Lifting his glass, Darryl toasted the couple; "I can only hope that destiny is that good to me"  
  
After Darryl and Shelia had gone home and Piper and Leo had retired to bed, Prue quietly led Andy to her to room, "finally we're alone" she whispered, dropping a kiss to his collar bone. Andy's head dipped and he took her mouth, "this reminds of our Prom" he grinned when the kiss broke.  
  
Prue smiled wickedly, and kissed him back, "we never made it to our prom".  
  
"I know," The two stood at the door kissing until the need to moment further teased at their brains. "I'll be right back" Prue told him, leaning against her door, "I just have to tidy up". Carefully her hand twisted the knob and she backed inside.  
  
"What a sty" she moaned, gazing at her disheveled room. "Merry Maids to the Rescue," Waving her hand, Prue quickly tossed a pile of laundry into the closet, and closed the dresser drawers. She then quickly lit several scented candles and smoothed the comforter on her bed. "There" she said finally taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She ran the brush through her long raven hair one more time and applied fresh lip-gloss, "now I'm ready"  
  
"Andy?" Prue poked her head out the door to find him gone. Hearing voices she padded down the hall finding Andy in Phoebe's room. Phoebe was sitting on the bed, hugging her pillow. Andy was standing at the foot of her bed with his hand leaning on the footboard

"I wish you could meet Cole," she told Andy wistfully, "I really think the two of you would get along" A demon and a bounty hunter. Prue didn't think so.

"From what you've told me, it sounds like he makes you very happy" Andy replied simply.  
  
"Ahem," Prue clear her throat catching her attention, "How about making me happy?"  
  
"I was just talking to Phoebe, she was telling about Cole" Andy moved to Prue's side pulling into his arms.  
  
"Go" Phoebe waved her arm playfully as she were giving her permission, "By all means go make my sister happy and go do whatever that x-rated thing is the two of you are planning to do"  
  
"See ya Phoebe" Andy quipped softly as Prue tugged him from the room.  
  
"Bye Andy" Phoebe flopped back onto her back, "I so wish Cole and I were them right now"  
  
"Wish we were who?" Cole asked shimmering in. Phoebe sat back up quickly, her face beaming. "Cole!"  
  
Back in Prue's room she and Andy stood face-to-face, fingers hooked and grinning at one another, "I can't believe I don't know where to begin. It's not like we haven't done this before." Prue's heart was hammering so hard she felt as if it were literally going to jump out of her chest.  
  
Sensing her hesitation, Andy leaned in and kissed her cheek, "how about here or here?"  
  
"This is nice," Prue grinned when his kisses moved to her lips. Expertly, he captured her mouth, leaving her with the sensation that she was being well kissed. Soft touches and caresses accompanied long passionate kisses, that left them both yearning for more. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" she whispered when they came up for air.  
  
"I think I'm getting the picture," he quipped letting her take his face into her hands.  
  
"Stay with me tonight," she murmured, turning her back to him, so he could take care of her dress. Andy tugged gently on the zipper, letting two of his of fingers run down the length of her spine, "I'd forgotten how really beautiful you are"

Turning in his arms, Prue brushed up against him working the buttons on his shirt, "let me remind you"  
  
"I thought, I was the one leading in his dance," he grinned feeling his shirt slip from his shoulders.  
  
"You're slightly over dressed," Prue replied letting her nails rake lightly down his chest.

Gently Andy lifted her into his arms and set her back onto the bed. Prue arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her as he set her on the mattress so that they could become one. Afterwards the two lay tangled in the sheets, dreamily staring into one another eyes.  
  
In all the time that I've been a witch, I've come to accept things that aren't normally possible, but I never dreamed I'd be able to be with you again" Prue said softly, "I love you Andy".  
  
Andy smiled dropping a kiss into her sweaty bangs, "I love you too, Prue" 


	10. Betrayal: The Morning After

Morning brought a more than radiant smile to Prue's face as she stretched her hand, across the pillow. "Andy?" Where did he go now? Rising to her feet, Prue pulled on the white dress shirt that Andy had been wearing the night before and stepped out into the hall.  
  
"Missing somebody?" Phoebe was standing near the stairs dressed in a short floral robe.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am" Prue quipped as they headed down the stairs.  
  
'Me too"  
  
"Cole's here?" Prue questioned taking a hold of Phoebe's arm.  
  
"He shimmered in late, last night," Pheobe beamed watching her older sister's brow furrow.  
  
"Phoebe I thought we agreed no demons in the house"  
  
"We didn't agree on anything, Prue that's your rule not mine" Phoebe snipped in the time with a loud crash from the kitchen.  
  
"Demons" They said in unison. "Piper!" Both raced into the kitchen only to find the men they loved at each other's throats. Cole tossed a left hook to Andy's jaw and sent them both sprawling across the center Island. Prue and Phoebe just looked at one another in astonishment.  
  
"What were you saying about them getting along?"

"Oh...Oh!" Phoebe's eyes widened as they took out the dishes that were lying on the drain board near the sink. "Cole stop!" Cole momentarily glanced at Phoebe, and then produced an energy ball, purposefully aimed at Andy  
  
"NO!" A wave of Prue's arm sent the energy ball sailing into the cabinet just as Andy faded out.  
  
"Where did he go?" Cole breathed, whirling his head from side to side.  
  
"Right here" Andy materialized with an exploding probe in hand, "one energy ball deserves another". "Andy No!" Another wave of Prue's arm and the probe wavered slightly, and then went back on course. Unlike the energy ball, the probe had set  
  
"Shimmer, Shimmer Out!" Phoebe squealed frantically. Obeying her request, Cole shimmered out. Unable to detect it's prey, the probe disengaged.  
  
"Andy what is going on?" Prue demanded just as Cole shimmered back landing behind Andy as Belthazor. Belthazor let out an animal howl grabbing Andy around the chest.  
  
"COLE DON'T!" Phoebe shouted, watching Cole's demonic half, toss Andy across the room into the pantry. The pantry door shattered. The cross bow appeared in Andy's hand, making Prue's eyes grow wide.  
  
"STOP IT!" She demanded stepping into the path of harm "Just stop it!"  
  
The crossbow disappeared from Andy's hands and Belthazor hissed threateningly.  
  
"Don't you even think about it" Prue squinted tossing the demon into the table. "Do I have to use my power on you too?" She turned and looked at Andy, sternly.  
  
"No" he said quietly watching Cole's human form return. Prue lent him a hand up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Are you okay?" she asked softly as Phoebe helped Cole to his feet.  
  
Both women stood silent until Piper's voice of anger made them all jump. "WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN DAMN IT?" Stalking in, Piper's eyes narrowed sharply, "Who is responsible for this?"  
  
"This would be a good time for you to leave," Phoebe told Cole quietly. Cole shook his head and blotted his lip with the back of his hand, "yeah it would be considering, Prue's Angelic lost love that you rambled on about all night is trying to kill me!"  
  
"Andy?"  
  
Both Prue and Phoebe looked at Andy hurt, "I'm sorry, Prue. Belthazor's my mark"  
  
"Get out" Prue's eyes narrowed sharply as she stormed from the kitchen with Andy following. 

"Prue wait! Let me explain!"  
  
"Explain what?" Prue turned sharply, "that you slept with me last night so that you could get to Cole?"  
  
"What? NO!" Andy grabbed both of her hands, "that's not it at all. Yesterday when I left you, I got orders to track Belthazor. Cole just happened to show up and when he did I had to act".  
  
"Had too? Andy, Cole is the love of Phoebe's life!" Prue blistered pulling her hands back. Andy's brow knitted downward. "You could have at least told me about it before we hopped in bed together or maybe that was your plan, to throw me off guard!"  
  
"What?" Andy looked shocked, "He's an upper level demon with close relations to the Source!"  
  
"You don't think I already know that?" Prue hissed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Phoebe loves him" she added softly "She believes he's good and I...." Her voice trailed off  
  
"You what?" Andy just looked at Prue curiously. He had never been one to mistrust her judgment "It's nice to know, that you still don't trust me Prue"  
  
"I think you should leave" she swallowed seeing Phoebe push through the kitchen doors.  
  
"Okay "Andy sighed, "but I need my shirt".  
  
Realizing she was still in his clothing, Prue looked down at her feet. When she lifted her lashes, tears were brimming the rims.

"You know what Prue just keep it"  
  
"Andy-"emotion clogged her throat as she watched him orb away. Prue knuckled her eyes hoping Phoebe wouldn't see, "Is the bad Tracer man gone?" the younger Halliwell asked softly.  
  
"He's gone" Prue whispered. "Where's Cole?"  
  
"He's taken for the hills" Phoebe smiled, placing a hand on Prue's shoulders, "Look Prue for what it is worth, I understand. Andy has a job to do just like us. The Elders have probably had Cole on their radar for a long time. They saw this as an opportunity and they took it"  
  
"But we don't betray people we love"  
  
"I did" Phoebe returned softly, "I lied to you, when I told you I vanquished Cole"  
  
"You did what you did out of love" Prue sighed.  
  
"And Andy did too," Phoebe grinned giving her sister a hug, "he loves you and he didn't use you Prue. He would never do that. From the way he was acting nobody could fake that kind of love"  
  
"I know" Prue swallowed pulling from the embrace, "I just wish it didn't always have to come down to choosing him or my sisters. Prue had started to walk away when Phoebe pulled her back.

"Prue, you don't have to choose this time"  
  
Prue looked at her younger sister quizzically. "Talk to him Prue. You've been given a second chance, I don't think you want to let it slip away.

**White Lighter Area**

Andy sat on stump, listening to Natalie ramble while she tried to heal his wound. "You failed!" she hissed holding her hands over the spot on Andy's chest that had been slashed by Belthazor's claws. "You had one clear shot and you failed!"  
  
"And you set me up! The least you could have done was told me, that his human half was dating Phoebe Halliwell"  
  
"You didn't need to know that" Natalie said stiffly.  
  
"The hell I didn't, Phoebe is Prue's sister. Thanks to you, Prue thinks, I betrayed her"  
  
Natalie pulled her hands away sporting a tight smile, "just as well, then destiny can go back to the way it should be"  
  
"What did you say?" Andy's eyes narrowed darkly, "I thought you said the way things should be?"  
  
"Exactly" Natalie retorted, just as swirl of orbs materialized.  
  
"Prue?" Leo and Prue stood before them. Prue was dressed in a pair of brown suede cords, a white top, and a matching suede jacket.  
  
"Natalie?" Leo looked surprised to see the white lighter in the flesh, "I thought you were—"  
  
"They brought me back," she answered, keeping her professional stiff demeanor.  
  
"Andy," Prue quickly she side stepped Natalie and threw her arms around Andy's neck, "I am so sorry"  
  
"What is she doing up here?" Natalie roared, "Leo, you know it's forbidden!"  
  
"They need to talk" Leo replied flatly. He then reached for Natalie's arm and pulled her aside." And so do we"


	11. Apology Accepted

_A/N: I'm so glad everyone is loathing Natalie. I just thought she'd make a great antagonist! Thanks again for the great reviews. The Nuputals are being planned as you read!  
_  
"Prue" Reacting naturally, Andy hugged Prue catching Natalie's watchdog eye. "They shouldn't be together!" she thundered.  
  
"It isn't their fault!" Leo snapped, tugging the over zealous white lighter in the opposite direction, "Prue's mother cast a spell to reunite them. They were drawn back together."

"Halliwells" Natalie grumbled, "Why is it that they always think they are above the rules? Maybe that is the reason they all die young!"  
  
"What did you say?" Prue turned from Andy squinting dangerously. Andy arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her side so that she couldn't use them against Natalie. "Lets just get out of here" he told Prue looking over her head before orbing them both out.

"Why do you allow her to behave that way?" Natalie snapped.  
  
"They only want normal lives" Leo defended, "Patty thought she would be helping Prue"  
  
By what? Helping Prue get a little in the sack?" Natalie shook her head in disgust "Don't you all understand you are jeopardizing the greater good? There is thing called destiny, Leo. It's a finely carved plan"  
  
"But we both know that destiny changes" Leo retorted, "Piper and I are living proof of that"  
  
"No you aren't Leo. You and Piper are together because you have no regard for the sacrifices of others"  
  
Leo bit his lip refusing to engage the conversation any further, "And what about Belthazor? Is it Andy's destiny to slay him?" "No", Natalie said quietly, "when I found out that Andy had planned to be with Prue, I hoped that he might get lucky"  
  
"So you took it upon yourself to try to bring him down?" There was a real regard for rules. Leo thought bitterly. He had always liked Natalie, but like other white lighters thought she was a bit too overbearing when it came to protecting her charges and the greater good.  
  
"We all do what we have to, to protect the greater good. Phoebe Halliwell's relationship with a demon will only bring destruction to the Power of Three and the world we as we know it."  
  
Leo crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to her preachy attitude, "I'm sorry were we talking about Phoebe or Prue? Because it sounded like the problem you have at the moment is with Phoebe not Prue."  
  
"It's with all of you" Natalie admitted, "and I don't want Andy to become causality in what has become labeled by the Elders as the Halliwell sinking ship."  
  
Leo blinked, taken back a bit, disappointed in the lack of confidence that the Elders had in him. "I'll take care of everything" he said softly, just give Prue sometime with Andy"  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
"Because her astral projection has split from her subconscious, her heart is hurting Natalie and it needs to heal."  
  
"Well then heal it quick, because I'm not willing to lose my best charge over this"  
  
"You won't" Leo promised 

**San Francisco Bay**  
  
"I can't believe you actually tolerate her being your white lighter!" Prue bristled when they materialized on the sand near San Francisco Bay. "I thought she was suppose to be dead or was that just another little detail you decided to keep from me?" Andy raised an eyebrow to her rude behavior, "did you have Leo orb you all way up there just so that you could yell at me some more? Because if you did...I'm leaving"  
  
Prue's face immediately clouded with regret, "No Andy...I came to apologize"  
  
Andy leaned up against a huge rock, crossing his arms over his chest, "Ok, I'm listening". A warm smile curved to Prue's lips as she padded towards him, "you aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not Prue because if you can't trust me now, after all we've been through...."  
  
"I do trust you, Andy. I always have." Nervously, Prue began to pick at her cuticles, "It's just after last night, this morning kind of took me by surprise. I didn't expect to wake up this morning and find you trying to vanquish Cole"  
  
"It's my job, but despite the fact that Cole is involved with Phoebe, it has nothing to do with you" Andy said flatly.  
  
"I know that now," Prue touched his cheek, "But Phoebe and Piper are my sisters, I have to protect them"  
  
"And who protects you, Prue?"

She stared at him hard before swallowing, "You do. You protected me that day in the house against Rodriguez, the day I broke my arm, when my father left and when he came back, the other day in the cemetery, and all the time you've been watching over me".  
  
Andy looked down at his feet, prompting Prue to reach for his arm, "there is one exception when you dropped the ball, however" she added impishly with a wicked smile. 

Andy looked up. "What's that?"  
  
"Not what, who"  
  
"Who?" Andy's eyes grew wide at her coyness.  
  
"Bane Jessup" Prue quipped, "I can't believe you were watching me on that day"  
  
"No, I kind of check out when I saw you with him," Andy said rubbing the back of his neck, "I still have trouble believing you would be involved with a convict. You ran from one extreme to the other, I guess."  
  
"I never loved him, Andy and if it makes you feel any better, I couldn't think of anybody else but you when I was with him"  
  
"Are you trying to win me back with flattery?" The corners of Andy's mouth tipped upward, enjoying her confession.  
  
"I didn't know I'd lost you," Prue swallowed, her tone turning serious. Her green eyes beaded back and forth as Andy brushed a hair away from her face.  
  
"You didn't lose me, Prue".  
  
Smiling, his index finger dipped underneath her chin, drawing her mouth to his. He had kissed her for just a second when a swirl of orbs appearing behind them pulled them apart. "You two you have horrible, timing," Prue grumbled running her finger across her bottom lip in embarrassment.  
  
"I can see we arrived just in time," Natalie snipped looking Leo, "I'm sorry Leo but I'm going to have do something about this."  
  
Andy's nostrils flared and Prue's eyes flashed with fury, "excuse me but who do think you are? You can't-"  
  
"Prue" Leo warned, glancing at his charge heatedly, " Natalie I told you, I'll take care of it"  
  
Prue eyes narrowed, sensing betrayal. "Take care of what Leo?"


	12. A Charming Proposal

A/N : _Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you so much for taking the time to comment. It really means a lot to know that people are out there reading. I'm glad you are enjoying this. Prudence Halliwell: Not to worry about Prue and Andy separating...hee-hee...hence the title "Dream Wedding Son Gomay Vi dal Goku: Remember, Natalie is protecting the greater good...hee-hee. CC McKenna: I love making Prue and Andy come alive. Since there really wasn't a whole lot of romance between them in the show, I live for those little conversations! Thanks again for reading!!  
_  
We'll talk about it at home," Leo said wanting to leave. "Natalie and Andy have work to do".  
  
"Oh no," Prue shook her head; "I'm not leaving until I'm-" her sentence was cut short when a hand fell to her shoulder.  
  
"Go with Leo," Andy replied sweeping a kiss to her temple, "I'll meet you tonight at the park," he whispered. Prue frowned thoughtfully, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand, "I love you" she mouthed into his lips. She then narrowed her eyes threateningly, as Natalie grinned and gave her a victorious wave.  
  
"Ready for your morning workout?" Natalie glanced down at her watch after Leo and Prue had left.  
  
Andy shook his head, biting the side of his cheek, "I think I'll pass today. I got all the work out I needed last night"  
  
Natalie smiled tightly in disgust, "Okay, I deserve that and I had no doubt that Prue gave you quite a work out, but that's not the type I was referring too. There are demons out there to be traced, and to do that properly you have to be at your best, physically and mentally"  
  
"And mentally would include keeping me from Prue?"  
  
"Don't fight me on this Andy. I'm your white lighter, I know what is best for you"  
  
"What's best for me?" Andy chuckled sarcastically, "Well let me give you a news flash Nat, back on when I was alive, I had a mother, an ex-wife, and girlfriend who all thought they knew what was best for me. I don't think I need you too"  
  
"You're taking this too personally," Natalie hissed, "It's business and we all have to play by the rules, or people get killed." A moment of silence passed between them, "People we love"  
  
"Are you threatening Prue?" Andy returned giving the white lighter his best glare.  
  
"No" Natalie shook her head, frowning, "You Are"

Piper was still on her hands and knees cleaning in the mess in the kitchen with Phoebe when Leo and Prue orbed back in, "Did you find Andy so that you could apologize?"  
  
"Yes" Prue answered tightly. She was so mad she wanted to spit.  
  
"How did things go?"  
  
Things went fine until Benedict Leo here fed me to his white lighter Pal, Natalie," Prue stalked over to the refrigerator and flung the door open.  
  
"Natalie's alive?" Phoebe's asked incredulously as Prue pulled a chilled bottle of water from the shelf and removed the cap.  
  
"And still bitchy as ever"  
  
"Whoa..." Phoebe grinned, "Poor Andy"  
  
"Natalie is only concerned for the greater good" Leo defended with his face growing red, "And so am I"  
  
"Greater Good?" Prue slammed her bottle of water onto the counter, "What does my wanting to be with Andy have to do with the greater good?"  
  
Leo took in a deep breath to keep his temper in check, "People who cross over to the afterlife, aren't suppose to have to contact with those who knew them before. It's keeps them from moving on to their new destiny. That's why I never had contact with my first wife, Lillian"  
  
"And Witches and White Lighters aren't suppose to marry either, but it happened, didn't it?"  
  
"This isn't about Piper and me" Leo said softly, "It's about preserving your destiny"  
  
"Destiny?" Prue's eyes narrowed further, "And exactly what destiny would that be Leo? The one where Phoebe is burned at the stake and I die old and single with blonde hair?"  
  
Leo couldn't find the words to refute.  
  
"That's what I thought," Prue spat pointing a finger, "well you know what? I'm through with destiny. Don't lecture me about the cause of the greater good. Andy and I already know all about it and this time we are going to protect it...together!" with that said, Prue stormed out of the kitchen, letting the swinging door, slam behind her.  
  
"POW" Phoebe swore softly under her breath, earning Leo's attention.  
  
"POW?"  
  
A smooth grin crossed the youngest Halliwell's lips, "It stands for Pissed Off Witch, and you'd better stay out of her way"  
  
**Golden Gate Park  
11 PM**

Prue paced in front of the swing, muttering to herself, "c'mon it's been two hours where are you?" By her standards Andy was late and she feared Natalie had done something to keep them apart. "What could she do?" she swallowed. "She's a white lighter after all. It's not like she would hurt him. Would she?"  
  
"No of course, not" At least not in the way she was thinking.  
  
"Okay, so maybe he's off hunting a demon"  
  
A demon? The idea of Cole crossed her mind. Unlike Natalie, Cole would hurt Andy and kill him if he was cornered. "Okay, Prue don't worry. Andy has powers now...just like you. He'll be fine. He's fine" Thirty minutes she down on the swing, causing it to sway back and forth.  
  
"Prue?" It was after midnight when Andy finally arrived. Prue was fast asleep curled up in the swing. Smiling he knelt beside her and caressed her cheek, "hey beautiful, it's time to wake up". Prue smiled as she felt the sensation of warm lips, press against hers.  
  
"You're late," she grumbled playfully as he took a seat beside her. Her head fell to his chest, and Andy carefully draped his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing her hair. It was then that Prue noticed an ace bandage wrapped around his hand. Instantly she sat up with her attention reflecting concern, "You're hurt?"  
  
"It's nothing" Andy shrugged, "Natalie hit me with some lightening charges while we were training. It'll be fine in a few days"  
  
Prue's brow furrowed in anger, "she hit you with lightening and she didn't heal you?"  
  
"White lighters are only allowed to heal when an injury is tied to something demonic," Andy grinned, mimicking Natalie's tone, "besides she's kind of mad at me right now"  
  
"I should just vanquish her fat ass," Prue chided tightly causing Andy to laugh.

"They'd take your powers away for that"  
  
"Let them try," Prue quipped seductively, before capturing his mouth. After several minutes, Prue took the liberty of straddling his hips, "Orb me home".  
  
Andy hesitated for a moment, thinking of Natalie's words, _You are the threat.  
  
"_What's the matter?" Prue asked pulling from the kiss, her eyes beading with concern.  
  
"It's nothing" he smiled kissing the tip of her nose, "I just thinking about something"  
  
"What's that?" Prue replied, sporting a grin of her own. Andy stared at her for several moments, letting his heart guide his emotions, "I was just thinking about what it would be like, if you were my wife".

Prue sat up slightly, with her heart pounding, "Andy what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to marry you, Prue".


	13. Forbidden Union

A/N: _All right, here it is, Prue and Andy's wedding! I tried to make it different from Piper's but Handfasting is a tradition, in the Wiccan Culture. DaniEllie03, thank you so much for taking time to comment. __son gomay vidal goku: All of your questions about Natalie and the greater good will be answered, I promise. Everyone else, thanks for reading and please, please take time to review! _

__  
"I so wanted you to ask me that in high school" Prue cooed touching his cheek, "If you would have asked to marry you when we were eighteen, I would have jumped in your arms so fast that Grams would have had to reset time to get me back". She pressed another kiss to his lips, "but instead you chose to go to school in Oregon"  
  
"And you started dating a guy named, Jon"  
  
"Tom," Prue corrected "and we were just friends. I only pretended to date him because when you came home, you were engaged"  
  
"I'd thought I'd lost you. I asked you to come with me and you didn't,"

She put her forehead to his, "We were so stubborn. To think it took me, lying to you about me being a witch and you dying to bring us where we're suppose to be". Andy pulled away and kissed her hands, "we're together now and not even Natalie is going to keep us part"  
  
"I like the way you think" Prue whispered letting her finger trace his bottom.  
  
"So what do you say? Do you think it's possible to have wedded bliss with a guy who lives in the afterlife?"  
  
"I say yes," Prue grinned she kissed him solidly, "but um unless you know of a twenty-four hour wedding chapel that services witches who want to marry dead guys we are going to have to come up with a plan, because if I know Natalie and I do. She's listening with a wire tap straight to the Elders." The term unspeakable wrath came to mind. She still remembered quite clearly what had happened the first time that Leo and Piper had tried to marry without the Elders permission and didn't care to repeat that episode herself.  
  
"Natalie is off helping one of her other charges with a vanquish, if you know of a high priestess on call we could elope right now, if not there's always Vegas"  
  
Prue laughed, "Just orb me to the attic"  
  
"Your wish is my command"  
  
In mere more moments, Prue found herself in the attic, reciting the spell to call a lost soul home, "_Spirit from the other side, hear my cry cross now the great divide." _In her hands she held a small white board and an expo marker, anxiously waiting for her grandmother to appear. "Good Luck" Andy whispered, "I'll be back". Andy orbed out.  
  
"Prue?" Penny questioned, "What is it dear?"  
  
Prue held up the whiteboard and didn't say a word, like with Piper, she feared "they" were listening " "_I want to marry Andy. NOW!!"_

Grams squinted against the dim attic light, "what does that say? I didn't bring my glasses". Prue growled shoving the white board into her transparent hands, "I want to marry Andy. Now" Grams read. "Absolutely not" Penny replied handing it back, "No, why dear you know you can't do that. Didn't you learn anything from Piper?" With her eyes reflecting anger, Prue quickly erased the board and wrote another message. "PLEASE!!!"  
  
"No, Prue, I'm not going to go through that again," Penny shook her head. "It's forbidden."  
  
"You did it for Piper and Leo!" Prue shouted earning her Grandmother's scorn. "Prudence, lower your voice now"

"Fine" Prue picked up the white board again and quickly scrawled, "_It's you or VEGAS!"__  
  
_Penny's face broke out into a huge smile, "you of all of my granddaughters are the most stubborn. "Come here" she ordered opening her arms, "If this is what you really want, of course, I'll marry you"  
  
"Thank you" Prue whispered kissing her transparent cheek. Prue then turned away and headed for the attic door, "Piper, Leo, Phoebe!" The trio appeared instantly.  
  
"Hey Grams What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Andy and I are getting married," Prue said nervously, "Right now"  
  
"Now?" Phoebe practically jumped into her arms, screaming. "Wait, where is Andy?" A swirl of orbs formed, and Andy materialized along with Darryl. "Sorry I had to pick up my best man"  
  
"This is not good," Leo whispered to Piper, "there will consequences for this". Piper nodded her own experience coming to mind not the mention the fiasco that occurred at her own wedding. "Prue's hurting Leo, this might be just what she needs to satisfy her missing desires. If they try to deal her any consequences they will have to deal with me because I won't let them put Prue through the hell we went through"  
  
"You can't stop it Piper," Leo thought dismally.  
  
"But maybe we can prevent it," Phoebe pondered for a moment. Piper looked at Phoebe carefully, "Pheebs what are you thinking?"  
  
"Radar, Jamming Spell" Phoebe replied, before she began to chant, "_let the union of objection be but a dream as I cause these nuptials to be unseen". _A blue force field crept up the walls of the attic creating a barrier unbreakable to even supernatural beings. "Now, the Elders or anybody else who might be listening in can't hear or see us".  
  
"I like your thinking Sis" Piper grinned, wrapping an arm around her little sister.  
  
"Hey, we all learned quite bit from your mistakes"  
  
"Let the wedding begin!" Piper waved as if she were directing the show.  
  
"Ring? Andy do you have a ring?" Penny asked expectantly Andy patted his chest, as if one were suddenly going to appear. "Uh No"  
  
"My Promise Ring, it's on the dresser" Prue was about to leave, when Darryl pulled her back. "Just stay here and look pretty. It's my job to take care of the ring". Minutes later, he returned with the ring in hand. Carefully and Quickly, Piper and Phoebe lit a ring of candles surrounding Prue and Andy.

"Here" Phoebe said handing Prue a bouquet of flowers left over from Piper's wedding.  
  
"But Phoebe, this is Piper's you caught it"  
  
"And you are the one getting married," Phoebe answered, "but you have to give it back to me" Prue smiled, and kissed her younger sister on the cheek, "I love you"  
  
"Hey, Hey...Where's mine?" Piper worked her way in between, embracing the both of them, "More than anything I want you and Andy to be as happy as Leo has made me. You deserve this Prue."  
  
"Okay, get away you guys are making me cry," Prue swiped tears away from her face as she faced Andy. "I love you" she mouthed. Andy repeated the words back as Grams began to speak, "Prue, Andy, I can't think of another event in my life that I have wanted to see come true. Ever since the two of you were very small children, I knew that it was your destiny to be together. Your love is one that has lasted beyond, the darkness of death and has found it's way into the afterlife. It truly gives a new meaning to forever".

Penny paused a moment to watch the tears flee down Prue's cheeks. For the first time in a long time her granddaughter, was truly happy. "May I have the ring?" Darryl handed Penny the ring. "May this ring be symbol of your everlasting love and remind you of the sacrifices you have endured to preserve it."

Grams handed the ring to Andy and nodded. His hand shook as he slipped it on Prue's finger, "Prue, I lived my entire mortal life to die for you and I've never regretted a moment of it. Your love has kept me alive, in more worlds than one. You are my soul mate, my one true love"  
  
Prue felt her jaw quiver as she took a hold of his hands. She took in a deep breath and release it, "Andy, the day you died, I stopped living and yet you are the reason, my heart still beats. No mortal man could ever give me, the joy and pleasure that you brought to my life. I am so lucky to have loved you then and to love you now. You are my soul mate, my one true love.

As with Piper's wedding a magical cord appeared in Grams hands, "Here before witnesses, Andy and Prue have sworn their vows towards each other." Carefully she fastened their hands together, uniting their love, "With this cord, I bind their love, beyond mortal life, beyond afterlife destiny. Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so blessed it be".

"Blessed Be". Phoebe, Piper and Leo repeated_.__  
  
_"You may kiss your bride"  
  
"They did it," Phoebe whispered to Piper as they watched Prue and Andy share their first kiss as husband and wife. "In jeans, a tank top and flip flops, Prue did it"  
  
"Only Prue could pull that off and make it look beautiful," Piper smiled leaning back into Leo.


	14. Angel Dusted

_A/N: I am overwhelmed by the reviews for the last chapter. I thinking being told that I made people "tear up" is one of the greatest compliments a writer can get. Thank you all so much. DaniEllie03 not to worry, I'm a Prue/Andy Shipper Geek Too!! piperleo4eva thank you for taking the time to review! Especially since you are Prue/Bane Fan...it means a lot that you like my story! Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks so much for your continued encouragement. son gomay vidal goku: Don't Count Natalie out just yet...." Prudence Halliwell, your comments are just awesome, next time I will let you know to keep tissue handy: CC McKenna. What can I say you have to be my biggest cheerleader!!_

Chapter 14: Angel Dusted:

"I love you, Mr. Halliwell," Prue giggled when the kiss broke. Andy grinned bumping his nose against hers, "It's Mr. Halliwell-Trudeau," he corrected. Grams smiled at the both of them fondly, "I wish I could stay, but it's best I leave so the you know who's don't get wise".  
  
"Grams thank you so much," Prue leaned in trying to hug her Grandmother's transparent form. "You are so welcome my darling," Grams then winked at Andy, "Andy you better take good care of my granddaughter or you will have me to deal with"

"I imagine Grams is still pretty ruthless, even in the afterlife," Piper quipped. All smiled as Grams disappeared into her white light. Phoebe then turned to the happy couple offering her congratulations.  
  
"I always wanted you for my older brother," she cooed kissing Andy's cheek, "Welcome to the family"  
  
"Thanks Phoebe," Andy grinned keeping a tight hold of Prue's hand. Leo then stepped up next, and shook Andy's hand, "Congratulations" the white lighter smiled at Prue, "You two deserve to be happy". Prue let go of Andy's hand and arms wrapped around his neck, embracing Leo in a hug, "thank you, your support means to so much"  
  
Pulling away, Leo scratched the back of his neck, "yeah speaking of that have the two of you thought about what you are going to say to the Elders and Natalie? You can't hide this union forever". Prue looked at Andy skeptically, the adverted her eyes back to Leo, "No, but um what can they say, Andy and I are married now, they have to see that we belong together"  
  
Leo nodded somber, "I used to think the same thing about me and Piper," he began slipping his arm around Piper's waist, "But lately, I've come to learn that there are more forces involved than just what Piper and I want"  
  
Prue flicked her gaze to Andy "If he says anything about the greater good, deck him". Andy's hands fell to her shoulders, "I think he's just trying to tell us to be careful" he said kissing her hair. It was then that Leo noticed the bandage on the tracer's left hand. "Hey, why don't you let me heal that for you?"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal". Andy shrugged "I just caught a little lightening"  
  
"No really I don't mind," Leo insisted "besides what are brother in laws for?"  
  
"Okay, well if you're sure it wont upset the greater good"

"Trust me, they'll never know," Leo quipped.

"You sure about that?" Andy just grinned and extended his injured hand, letting Prue remove the bandage. "Ow! That must have hurt" she winced at burn on his palm. She then watched as Leo held his hand over Andy's, healing the wound instantly.  
  
"Thanks" No sooner, had Andy wiggled his fingers, then Natalie and a male white lighter appeared behind them. "Andy" she called to him.

"No!" Sensing what was about to come Andy turned shoving Prue out of the way. Prue fell into Leo as the male white lighter threw some sparkling powered into Andy's face. "Memory Dust" Leo's eyes widened as he used this body to shield Prue with the remaining dust passing right over them.  
  
"ANDY!" Prue screamed, struggling against Leo's stronghold. "Leo let me go!"

"Orb him out!" Natalie ordered to the male white lighter, watching her charge begin to cough as sputter against the magical powder that was assaulting his system.

Prue attempted to lunge forward, fighting Leo every step of the way "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

"Prue," A dense fog started to surround Andy's brain. His conscious memory was beginning to flee, "Prue I love you". Prue could only watch in horror as Andy slumped against the other white lighter, unconscious and then orbed out.

"Bring him back!" she demanded ready to vanquish. Piper and Phoebe held her at bay while Leo dealt with Natalie.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he thundered, with his nostrils flaring. "Tisk Tisk" Natalie shook her head, "I'm so disappointed in you Leo. After all that you and Piper went through? You still have the gall to challenge the rules. When are you going to learn?" A heated silence passed between them. "There are not going to be anymore forbidden unions," Natalie whispered orbing out.  
  
_**Morning**_

A hurtful frown spread to Piper's face as she stood in the doorway of Prue's bedroom. Prue was lying on her side, hugging her pillow. "I brought you some tea," Piper said softly, stepping inside. Prue shrugged and Piper set the cup on the nightstand, before sinking to the mattress.  
  
"I know exactly what are you feeling right now" Piper's hand fell into Prue's long rave hair, stroking it "when they took Leo from me, I wanted too-

"I know what you went through Piper I was there," Prue cut her off. Feeling her sister's pain, Piper ignored the attitude, "Prue you can't manipulate them," Piper started again. " It's not your fault, Prue. Whether we like it or not, they are in charge and we're just all puppets held by their strings."  
  
Prue sat up she didn't want to hear anymore, "where's Leo?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"He went up there to see what was happening to Andy" Piper returned pursing her lips. Prue nodded and swallowed before pulling to her feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper called when her sister reached the doorway.

Prue turned slightly looking over her shoulder, "I'm going to summon Mom". Piper followed and together they called for Patty. Patty appeared in apparition form wearing all white. Her face was crestfallen.  
  
"Prue, I am so sorry. I only wanted to make you happy". The ghostly mother had no way of knowing the consequences that her daughter would endure. Her only thought had been to bring back the joy in Prue's life.  
  
"I know Mom, I don't blame you I blame them"  
  
Patty lips fell thoughtfully, "sweetheart you can't blame anyone. The Elders truly believe that they are preserving what is right". Patty knew better then to mention the phrase the "Greater Good".  
  
"What's right?" Prue challenged letting her normally bright green eyes fill with tears. "Tell me Mom what is right about all of us dying young and alone? We do so much that is good and is it's always us, The Charmed Ones who seem to suffer!"  
  
Patty shook her head, "I'm not disagreeing with you Prue but this is our destiny. It's who we are being Charmed is as much of a curse as it is a gift"  
  
"Your Mother is right Prudence," Penny appeared slowly next to her daughter. "We have suffered. Halliwells since the beginning of time have had to endure what you are going through right now for the cause of the greater...." Penny's words trailed at the sight of Piper shaking her head and wagging a finger of caution.  
  
"But I already lost Andy once; it's not fair that he should suffer again because of my destiny. My God Grams, he's already in the afterlife. When does he get to be happy?"  
  
Penny chanced a glance at Patty knowing the answer wasn't simple, "as soon as you get there Dear". The two apparitions then faded leaving the sisters to cling to one another.  
  
"So what did she just say, that I have to die before Andy and I can be happy?"

Piper held Prue tightly blowing her bangs away from her face. "You know I love being a witch, but sometimes being Charmed Sucks!"  
  
_Additional A/N: As much as I am a Prue/Andy geek, I love angst. I promise to have chp 15 up real quick so that you all know what is happening to Andy. ps...please review kindly_.


	15. Unspeakable Wrath

**A/N: **This part features Natalie at her personal best. It's long, I know but worth the read. As always, thanks for the reviews. I so happy to have nearly 50!. I appreciate every single one of them! Not to worry, I do not intend to make Prue suffer forever.  
  
**White Lighter Area**

Natalie's nose pushed upward as she paced herself to stay one step ahead of Leo, "I have nothing to say to you, Leo. I was just following orders". The two white lighters entered a hospital like corridor, and Leo paused to open a door for Natalie. "Orders whose orders?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Natalie retorted.  
  
Leo latched onto Natalie's arm and spun her around, "The Elders wanted this to happen?".  
  
"No of course not. They wanted your charges and their Mother to follow the personal gain rule!" Natalie snatched her arm away, "But since that didn't happen, we all have to suffer the consequences, myself included!"  
  
Leo gave her a doubtful look, "And just how are you suffering Natalie? It looked like to me that you were practically gloating when you'd found out that Prue and Andy had-" His words were cut short by her rebuttle and need to be in charge.  
  
"Just like you, I love my charges, Leo. I just don't let them break the rules" She turned away from her him and focused her attention on Andy" Now if your done whining, I have to heal to my charge"  
  
Leo looked over Natalie's shoulder to see her elevating an unconscious Andy several inches from a marble slab. A glowing wand appeared in her hands and she began to run it over the length of his body. "What are you doing?" Leo asked stepping up to her side. "I'm restoring his essential memory" Natalie replied, refusing to make eye contact, "and before you ask, essential doesn't include Prue"  
  
Storm clouds formed on Leo's brow. He was outraged; "You can't take Prue out of his memory. She is part of who he is...who he was"  
  
"I've already cleared it with the Elders, it was their idea in fact," Natalie refuted as the wand disappeared. She then circled around so that she was standing at the head of the slab. Gently she placed her two forefingers on either side of Andy's temples.  
  
Leo leaned over talking to the side of her face, "But this isn't right. Andy needs to know who he loved and how he died"  
  
'He'll remember how he died," Natalie said waving a hand over Andy's face and keeping a close watch as a blue ring began to illuminate about his head. "He'll know, that he died protecting three witches from demon who was posing a police inspector the only difference will be that he'll remember the love of his life to be his ex-wife, Susan", not Prue. He won't ever remember running into her again after he left for college."  
  
"That isn't right!" Leo fumed forming clenched fists.  
  
"It's just a small technicality," Natalie defended. " He did love Susan at one time. It just wasn't his destiny to be with her"  
  
Leo gritted his teeth, "Because his destiny is with Prue!"  
  
"He's not going to remember anything about Prue other than the fact that she is a Charmed One and that his parents once knew her family when they lived on Prescott Street". The ring around Andy's head disappeared and Natalie wiped her hands together, "now if you'll excuse me, my charge is just about to wake up". Leo took a step back as Andy's body floated back down onto the slab.  
  
"Andy" Natalie called softly. Andy's eyes opened at the sound of his name and he sat up. "Andy how do you feel?"  
  
"What happened?" he asked groggy and rubbing at his temple.  
  
"You don't remember?" Leo couldn't help but ask causing Natalie to give him a steely glare. No of course he didn't remember.  
  
"Who are you?" Andy looked to Natalie confused.  
  
"This is Leo" Natalie explained, "he's a white lighter like me"  
  
"I was there when you were attacked, along with Prue" Leo replied smartly.  
  
Andy's brow furrowed, "Who's Prue?"  
  
"Prue Halliwell, she's a witch," Natalie explained. Her mother cast a spell to get you to enter in a forbidden union"  
  
Andy shook his head, "But why?"  
  
"Because she has no regard for the greater good, she only cares about her own personal gain"  
  
"That's not True!" Leo blistered softly. He pulled Natalie away from Andy to the other side of the room as two Elders approached. Leo waited until they had gone before confronting Natalie.

"You just lied to your charge!"  
  
"I did not" Natalie scoffed, "name one part of what I said that wasn't the truth"  
  
"Prue didn't lure him. He married her, freely"  
  
"He was lured back to her by Patty's spell," Natalie retorted stiffly, "What matters is that the greater good has been restored, and the Elders agree with me"  
  
"She is right Leo" A wise looking Elder said, "As you well know sometimes things must be sacrificed to preserve destiny and to do that we cannot allow anymore forbidden unions such as yours to occur. It would upset the balance"  
  
"Into what? Our favor?" In Leo's opinion having another magical being in the family who served the greater good could only make the Charmed Ones stronger.  
  
"There is yet another destiny to be fulfilled. This union would keep it from occurring." The Elder replied sternly.  
  
"Whose?" Leo challenged, causing the Elders kind eyes to narrow.  
  
"That will all be revealed to you in time. Now it is time for you to return to your charges." Seeing that it was of no use to argue, Leo bowed his head and orbed out. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all anxiously awaiting for him when he returned to the manor.  
  
"Did you find Andy? Is he all right?" The words of concern couldn't tumble out Prue's mouth fast enough. Leo adverted his eyes, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "He's fine" he answered distantly, causing Piper to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"But-"

"He doesn't remember anything about Prue. Natalie erased his memory"  
  
"No, she didn't. She's a white lighter. Would she really do that to one of own charges? " Phoebe's eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
Leo nodded sadly, "she's believes that she is protecting the greater good"  
  
"Andy would never forget me, ever," Prue vowed bitterly, turning her back. Leo followed her as she took the stairs to the attic two at time. "Prue wait!" He caught her by the arm, "Prue wait, don't do anything that you'll regret later"  
  
"The only thing, I regret is letting you heal Andy's hand" Her eyes narrowed dangerously and pulled away, spouting the words to a spell.  
  
"_Magic forces black and white. Reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring me, the Tracer Andy here!". _A swirl of orbs appeared and Prue's heart started to pound fearfully. Her first urge was to jump straight into Andy's arms but the look on his face told her not too. Leo stood back near the door, where Piper and Phoebe joined him.  
  
"What just happened?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
"Why have you summoned me here?" Andy asked.  
  
Prue took in deep breath for courage, "do you know who I am?" She saw Andy's eyes shift back and forth, "you're, Prue Halliwell, A Charmed Witch"  
  
"I'm your wife!" Prue choked fight back sobs, "we were married last night"  
  
He was married? To a Charmed One? Andy felt an uncomfortable presence surround him, "I'm sorry, that I know of I've never met you, other than on the day I died" A flash of himself rushing into the manor appeared in his mind, along with the sensation of being struck with an energy ball."  
  
"No Andy, you know me, you. We're in love, we always have been"  
  
"The only person, I've been in love with was my mortal wife, Susan"  
  
"No" Prue shook her head, stepping towards him, "your white lighter, Natalie she did something to your memory. You love me," she pleaded.  
  
"Natalie?" Andy scoffed taking a step back as Prue neared. "She would never hurt me, White Lighters don't do that to their charges"  
  
"Yours did but I can make you remember" If she had to write a spell, that made her eat bat guano she would make him remember. Andy swallowed nervous, as something shone in her eyes; something good, and sincere. Prue stepped forward and he stepped back in caution. "Don't touch me"  
  
"Just let me try something," she whispered. She touched the side of his face and frowned thoughtfully. Prue latched onto the lapels of his jacket and drew him into a passionate kiss. She felt Andy stiffen at first and then relax until a vision popped into his head. They were sitting together on a swing, fog surrounding them. Words were echoing in his brain, _I'll always be there for you Prue"__  
  
_Startled, Andy pulled out of the kiss, and called for his white lighter, "Nat! Natalie!"  
  
"Prue is telling the truth! "Phoebe interjected "Don't call for Natalie", " Before Andy could take it back another swirl of orbs appeared and Natalie materialized, "Andy leave now" she ordered earning Prue's fury.

"NO!" Prue pulled her arm across her body sending Natalie straight out the stained glass windows. Bits of glass shattered and the white lighter screamed, as her body fall towards the ground. Turning back, Prue's eyes widened to see Andy's crossbow pointed right at her. "Good Witches don't hurt White Lighters!" An arrow fired and she dropped to the floor, omitting the red flash of her Astral projection to the other side of the room. The arrow struck the wall and disengaged.  
  
"Andy Please you have to remember, "Tears streaked Astral Prue's face, as Natalie reappeared unscathed, "Orb now, or she'll vanquish you" she told her charge.  
  
"But..." he started to argue. Something in Prue's voice tugged at his heart.  
  
"I'll be fine, Go!" Obeying Andy disappeared into a white light and Prue returned to her body.  
  
"I'll show you vanquish!"

"PRUE DON'T!" The thundering sound of Leo's voice fell upon deaf ears, as Prue reared her arm back once again forcing all of her anger to into one mighty thrust. "Ah!" Nothing happened.  
  
"Nothing happened" Phoebe commented shocked, "why didn't anything happen?"  
  
"Your powers are gone" Natalie replied coldly, looking to Leo, "I'm sorry Leo there is nothing I can do to fix this". Leo said nothing as Natalie Orbed out, leaving Prue to stare in disbelieve, "I don't understand" she muttered looking at her hands."  
  
"You've been stripped of your powers. As soon as you used them on Natalie, the Elders took them away. You can't use your powers against the greater good"  
  
"The Greater Good?" Phoebe's brow thundered, "What about what Natalie did to Andy?"  
  
"Leo hung his head, I'm not saying that what Natalie did was right, but her intentions were to protect the greater good. Prue's weren't"  
  
"What about our powers?" Phoebe asked, making Leo shrug. She then picked up a drinking glass and tossed it in the air for Piper's benefit. "Freeze this". Piper flicked her wrists. Nothing happened and the glass fell the floor.  
  
"Oh My God, the book! Look at the Book!" Piper shuddered watching as the triqueta symbol on the cover of the BOS, separated. "The Power of Three is broken"


	16. Powerless and Alone

_A/N: Princess Pinky, I think I answered your question about the Elders and marriage in this section. PrudenceHalliwell, you might some tissues...in fact just keep the box sitting at your computer for a while._ _Mandabella and coolcharmedchic, thank you so much for commenting. CC: Not to worry, Prue will have her revenge. DaniEllie03, I wrote this one quick just as you asked. son gomay vidal goku, great spells! I just may use one down the line, if that is all right with you! Thanks to everyone else for reading. I am really overjoyed by all of the great feedback. This part is also a little long but I couldn't find a good place to break it._

Silence erupted through the attic until Phoebe clicked her cheek, "okay, we have no powers so now what do we do?" Surely the Charmed Ones weren't meant to end this way? Phoebe was sure of that.  
  
"I don't know, expect that the three of you are sisters, and you accept the consequences of personal gain together. " Leo said. "Personal gain" Piper repeated dryly, "I hate those words"  
  
"Me too," Phoebe returned setting eyes upon her oldest sister. Prue was still staring at her hands in shock, "but we have to stick together, we can't let them think we're going to back down because of what's happened to Prue."  
  
Leo looked bewildered, "Back down? This isn't a fight Phoebe, you and the Elders, we're all on the same side"  
  
"The same side? The same side of what?" Piper challenged, "And don't you dare say good, because what just happened, that wasn't anything that like the goodness that we have spent the last three years of our lives trying to protect!" 

Leo frowned thoughtfully, knowing that he had to defend his bosses, "I know it doesn't seem like that right now but whether we believe it or not they have a reason for everything. Look, I tell you what after things settle down I go up there and plead your case for reinstatement of your powers, maybe if Prue apologizes....".  
  
Phoebe's dark eyes became small slits of anger and resentment, "Apologizes? Apologizes for what? Wanting to be with the man she's been in love with since the day she was born? No Leo...I don't think I want my sister to have to do that!"

"Plead, Leo? You want us to plead?" Piper asked incredulously, "There is no way in hell I am going to plead for my powers! They are part of my birthright, not some gift that can just be exchange and taken back whenever the Elders friggin' feel like it!"  
  
"Piper settle down, they'll hear you"  
  
"I don't care!" she spat, "this punishment crap and threat of unspeakable wrath is getting old"  
  
"They're just testing us again," Phoebe dug in disgust.  
  
"Leo's right" Prue sided breaking her silence "this is my all fault. I was the one who is guilty of personal gain not the two of you, if anyone suffers the loss their powers it should be me." She then adverted her eyes to Leo. "Leo, I want to go with you to talk to the elders, if I need to apologize to Natalie to get our powers back that's what I'll do"  
  
"What? Prue you can't...it's not-"  
  
"It's not what? Allowed? Please spare me the consequence line. I've already lost my powers and the man I love twice...there's nothing more they can do to hurt me "  
  
"Fine, as long as this doesn't turn into witch hunt against Natalie or a quest to find Andy"  
  
'It wont," Prue promised, crossing two fingers behind her back.  
  
Andy materialized on a secluded part of the beach with Natalie following behind him. "What just happened back there?" he asked agitated. "Why would a Charmed Witch want to hurt you and vanquish me, that doesn't make sense".  
  
Natalie watched him push a hand through his short sprigs of hair, "it's complicated, that's all you need to know"  
  
Andy's eyes grew wide, "All I need to know? C'mon Nat! I think you owe me more of an explanation than that! That women, Prue, she was emotionally distraught!" It had something to do with him he was sure of it.  
  
"And so are you, let me heal your emotional pain" Natalie retorted reaching out to touch his temple". She needed to erase the incident that had just occurred so that Andy wouldn't dwell on the memory.  
  
"No" Andy's upper lip curled as he pushed her hand away, "I don't think I want your healing right now". There had been something about the whole situation that didn't feel right. Something in the witches voice, and mannerisms told him he was being played.  
  
"Andy get back here!" Natalie snapped watching her charge orb away. 

**2 days later....**  
  
The girls and Cole were all sitting around the kitchen table eating a light breakfast when Leo orbed in," The Elders have agreed to see you" he announced. "In fact they've granted you a formal hearing"  
  
"A hearing?" Prue sat her coffee cup down and lifted an eyebrow of doubt, "what are we on trial or something?"  
  
"It's set up like a traditional system of democracy," Leo added, "they want to hear from both sides"  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Piper hissed rising to her feet and reaching for a set of oven mitts. She padded carefully over to the oven where she pulled out a tin, filled with blueberry muffins. 

Phoebe took a sip of her coffee and set the cup back down, "Well Leo if you ask me angel dusting Andy out of the blue like that so he can't remember Prue doesn't sound very democratic"  
  
"It's the only way, otherwise you have to wait until they've decided that you've earned your powers back" Leo refuted.  
  
"Sounds like to me your going to need a lawyer" Cole chimed in letting his arm slide around Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, instantly recognizing his look, "Oh Cole no...there is no way they are going to allow a demon to go up there, besides your already on their radar, you were Andy's mark"  
  
"And what better way to get the star witness to appear himself"  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Leo all just looked at each other. "C'mon, you don't think White lighter bitch is going to let him appear? Do you? I mean the last thing she wants is for him to have any contact with Prue"  
  
"Anything that might spark his memory," Phoebe added catching on. She quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, "I like the way you think counselor"  
  
Prue glanced a Leo reading the distress on his face, "Look Cole, I appreciate everything you're trying to do, but I can't afford to piss the elders off by having a demon represent me. Besides, look what they'll already done to Andy and me. I don't want to give them an opportunity to go after you and Phoebe too"  
  
"Prue's right" Piper added dryly, pulling off her oven mitts, "if you step up and defend us you could risk more than just a lifetime in purgatory" 

Phoebe smiled, touching the side of Cole's face, "I love you for trying to protect my sister, but this isn't your fight," she kissed him again. "We need to settle this in our own way"  
  
"Are you ready?" Leo asked adverting his gaze to Prue.  
  
"Just let me brush my teeth"  
  
"We're coming too for emotional support" Phoebe added.

**White Lighter/Elder Area**  
  
A long white table served as the bench where three Elders sat awaiting Prue's arrival. Natalie was seated alone at a table to their left, a book rules the size of the BOS was sitting on the table She was clad in pant-suit of all white, looking very angelic and as well professional.  
  
"Sit here," A fourth elder acting as the court appointed supervisor directed when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe finally arrived. The girls sat instantly and the hearing began.  
  
Leo remained standing awaiting his chance to speak, "White lighter, Leo you may begin your plea". Leo padded to the center of the room and cleared, "If I may your elderships, I'd like to ask to that you restore my charges powers based on the fact that you broke one of your time honored rules"  
  
The Elder sitting in the center, raised his chin curiously, "And which rule is that?"  
  
The sanctity of marriage; two nights ago, Prue Halliwell entered into a holy union with her high school sweetheart, who is now a Tracer," Leo waved his hand and hologram of the ceremony appeared in the center of the room.  
  
"Such unions are forbidden" the elder on the right replied.  
  
But nevertheless it did occur out of a bond of love that Prue and Andy have shared their entire mortal lives." Leo then looked to Natalie; "Prue only used her powers against his white lighter, when she tried to sever their sacred bond. She was protecting the man she loved."  
  
The Elder on the left looked at Natalie, "you erased his memory with our approval did you not?" 

"I did base on the grounds that it was not my charges destiny to be united with the witch." Natalie said smoothing her coat as she stood.  
  
"Please elaborate"  
  
Natalie stepped alongside Leo, "my charge was lured into this so called union by a witches spell that Patty Halliwell cast so that her oldest daughter Prudence could be happy." Natalie then turned a looked directly at Prue, "without the seduction of the spell, my charge NEVER would have gone back to her"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Piper and Phoebe each grabbed a shoulder as Prue attempted to fly to her feet"  
  
"Miss Halliwell, sit down!" Prue sat instantly at the elder's request. "A spell cast by the witches Mother? Please give us just a moment" All was silent as the three elders conferred.  
  
"We ask that you summon, the high Priestess, Penelope and her Daughter, Patricia"  
  
"Grams and Mom?" Phoebe questioned softly to her sisters, "why would they want Grams and Mom?"  
  
"I don't know" Piper replied through gritted teeth, "but I don't like it"  
  
"Neither do I," Prue added rising to her feet, "Excuse me what does this have to do with my Mother and Grandmother. I'm the one that attacked the white lighter not them"  
  
"Sit down Miss Halliwell" the center Elder ordered as the sidelined Elder waved his hand, making Penny and Patty appear.  
  
"To what do I owe this calling?" Penny said to the Elders respectfully. The center elder leaned back into his chair and coolly began to speak, "it has come to our attention that your daughter, Patricia, cast a spell which has ultimately led to your oldest Granddaughter, attacking a white lighter." His voice paused for a moment while Penny cast a stern look at Prue.  
  
"I see," Penny answered slowly, "and has she been stripped of her powers?"  
  
"She has along with her sisters"  
  
Patty's head popped up shocked, with angry words tumbling from her mouth, "Your broke the power of three?" Penny held a hand out, silencing any more that Patty might have wanted to say.  
  
"We have" the center Elder replied, "and we have also decided that it would be in the best of interest of the greater good, if you have no further contact with your daughters. You are hereby stripped of your heavenly essence and banned from ever seeing them again"  
  
"WHAT? NO! All three sisters howled as they jumped from their seats. "You Can't Take Her Essence Away! Piper shouted, "She's our Mother!"  
  
"She cast a spell in which has interfered with your destiny" the elder on the left explained.  
  
Leo's heart sank as the girls rushed past him to get to Patty, "please you can't do this" 

The Elder ignored his plea, "as for your charges, they shall remain powerless until we determine otherwise"  
  
"Mom, you can't leave us forever!" Phoebe cried. Prue stood on the outside of the circle glaring heatedly. Her hearted hardened while Piper and Phoebe huddled around their mother sobbing. Utter contempt and hate was burning inside of her.  
  
"Grams how can they do this?" Now Prue felt as if she had truly hit rock bottom.  
  
"Prudence, I have confidence in you my dariling," Penny said softly, placing her transparent hand on Prue's shoulder, "I know you will find a way to fix this"


	17. Now I See Him, Now I Don't

  
  
Real tears gathered in Patty's eyes as she kissed Piper and Phoebe, "don't cry for me, my darlings. No matter what they do, I will always be with you". The shock of being banned from calling upon their mother hit Piper the hardest, No Mom...please...please don't go!" Piper reached out for Patty's transparent hand, feeling her own slip right through it. Penny and Patty then disappeared right before their eyes. 

"Love is so not worth this!" Piper screamed pointing an angry finger. Leo stepped towards trying to offer his comfort. "No don't they'll take you away again too!" she demanded, clinging to Phoebe. Leo looked over his shoulder at Prue. Prue just stood fists clenched, vowing vengeance.

**1 month later....**

"C'mon Piper, we have to find a way to pull ourselves out of this funk, " Phoebe said opening the door to the attic. "Just because we don't have our powers doesn't change who we are". Piper followed as they walked inside and looked at the book. It's pages were blank. "I still can't believe it's all gone. I still can't believe that Mom is gone..." she said softly watching Phoebe kneel at the base of an old trunk.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe pushed the lid to the trunk upward and began digging through it. "Making sure we have all the essentials, in a case a demon decides to attack"  
  
"Piper's eyes beaded back and forth, "it's been a month, you think someone told the Source we're no longer Charmed?" What a blessing it would be to think that the other side would just let them be in peace because they were no longer considered a threat.  
  
"We're always going to be Charmed," Phoebe returned rising to her feet with an assortment of medieval weapons in her hands. Piper took a dagger from Phoebe's hands, "tell that to Prue"  
  
"Phoebe!" A voice from below called out making Phoebe's face bright.  
  
"I'm coming Cole! Piper and I will be right down!"

**Golden Gate Park**

Prue sat on the swing in Golden Gate park with her knees drawn up to her chest. Nearby a young teenage couple leaned against a tree making out passionately. The sight reminded her of she and Andy when they were younger. Sighing she looked down at the ring on her left hand. She didn't have the heart to take it off. It was still so hard to believe that Andy was gone, as were his memories of their love. At the least first time he'd been taken from her she had the comfort, that he was looking down on her, waiting for her time to pass.  
  
Gone as well were her powers, her belief in love and her Mother's heavenly essence. At least before she could find comfort in herself in the fact that she was a Charmed one and that everything she and sisters had been through were for the greater good. "The Greater Good." She didn't believe in it anymore she thought stiffly. All the good she had done in the past three years obviously had counted for nothing...nothing except the loss of the man she loved and her soul as she knew it.  
  
At least she still had her photography career. Reaching for her camera, Prue decided to snap a shot of the young couple. She would send the shot to the editors at 415 and give it some title reflected young and tormented lovers. Something to the effect of "Destiny Bites?" She didn't know, but the thought made her feel better.  
  
Gingerly she pressed back lens to her eye and hit the zoom. She took one shot and then another. "If I could just get in a little bit closer" she thought. Her finger hit the zoom again and instantly frame magnified catching a glimpse of something. A blurred figure of man dressed in black holding a crossbow. "Andy?"  
  
She pulled the camera away from her face and jumped from the swing, "Andy!" The young couple jumped a part at the sound of her voice. The boy looked around whipping his head in all directions. "There is no one there, lady" Prue stood for several moments just staring at the space where she thought Andy had been before snatching up her jacket and heading for her SUV.  
  
Prue was exactly ten paces from the car, when Leo appeared, orbing in front of her. "Leo? What are you doing here?"  
  
Leo's face looked grim, "it's your Sisters they're worried about you" 

"Oh, well they have nothing to worry about, I'm fine" Prue answered distantly as a shiver ran down her spine. She suddenly felt a presence that she hadn't felt before. "Are you sure you're all right?" Prue looked around, her eyes searching, "yeah I just had the strangest feeling a little while ago"  
  
"What kind of feeling?"  
  
"I don't know first I thought I saw Andy through the camera, and then I had this strangest feeling... like he's here...somewhere.  
  
Leo cocked his head slightly, and titled his chin upward trying sense something supernatural, "I can't sense anything"  
  
A slight smile curved to Prue's lips, "it's probably nothing except my wishful thinking"  
  
"Prue, there's nothing wrong with wishing for the people that we love. You and Andy had a love that most people don't find in a lifetime, it's natural that you still want him to be near you" Leo scolded dipping a finger under her chin.

"I know. I just wish there was a way that I could make things better...return everything back to the way it was"

Leo's smile broadened, a bit, "if there's one thing I come to believe in over the past three years, it's you and your sisters. Some how you'll all fine a way to survive this"  
  
Prue reached up and touched his face, "thanks Leo . . . .oh...oh" Suddenly Prue latched onto Leo's arm, wobbling.  
  
"Prue are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah" Prue placed a hand to her stomach and swallowed, "I just feel a little dizzy and sick"  
  
"You want me to orb you home?"  
  
"No...I'll be fine to drive" Prue responded, after the wave had passed. 

Back near the swing, Andy materialized, staring distantly as Prue drove off . He continued to stare at the street until a swirl of orbs appeared beside. "Oh there you are" Natalie breathed, "you know how hard it is for anyone to sense you when you go indivisible for long periods of time".  
  
"Maybe that's why I do it," Andy quipped sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to go rounds, Andy" Natalie crossed her arms over her chest she was not impressed with his attitude. "You're suppose to tracing a future avatar"  
  
"I thought he might here" Andy shrugged glancing at the young couple near the tree, "making out with his best girl," Andy then rubbed his chin, "Tell me, Nat why is this place so special to me?"  
  
Natalie mimicked his shrug and shook her head, "I don't know".  
  
"Is it because I used to come here with Prue Halliwell?"  
  
"I honestly can't answer that for you," Natalie retorted coldly watching the storm clouds on Andy's brow begin to brew.  
  
"Would you, if you could?" Andy smirked knowing that as white lighter, Natalie didn't have the initiative to out right lie.


	18. Offer of Compromise

_Wow! Almost 70 Reviews! I am touched. Ruthy, piperleo4eva, and RakeTheSky thank you so much for taking the time to comment. PruedenceHalliwell and son gomay vidal goku you crack me up! Princess Pinky, I am truly honored that you take time to read (For those of you who don't know, Princess Pinky has an awesome series, featuring all four sisters with wild magical kids...check it out!) DaniEllie03 all I can say that the answer to your questions is yes!_

**2 weeks later...**

Piper was pulling laundry from the dryer when Leo orbed into the kitchen, "back from your morning staff meeting so soon?" Leo smiled, and kissed her lips, "Yeah, the Elders have a proposition for you and your sisters."  
  
Piper looked at him quizzically, "a proposition?" Leo nodded, "where are Phoebe and Prue?"  
  
"Phoebe's still upstairs and Prue went to drop off some photos to her editor, " Piper commented. She set the laundry basket on the table, and touched Leo's arm. "So what is it that they want us to do?"  
  
The words had no sooner left, Piper's mouth when a demon flamed in sporting electrical bolts of energy. "Ah, Crap!" she hissed,"Phoebe!"  
  
**30 minutes later...  
**

"Piper! Phoebe? I'm home!" Prue walked into the manor to find everything dark. "Leo?" Where was everybody? She reached for the light and flipped it on, "Is anybody here?"

_"They're all out" _The voice Prue heard sent chills down her spine. It was cold, and definitely demonic. Looking to her left, Prue picked up the first object that she saw, a cane that used to belong to Grams. "Come out where ever you are!" she said bravely. A demon with horns, wearing all black appeared instantly.  
  
Prue held the cane up against her, defensively, "who are you what do you want?"  
  
"I am Troxell, and I want you," The demon advanced on her calmly and smooth.  
  
"Where are my sisters?" Prue demanded.  
  
Troxell laughed, "they all ran like frightened little girls with their white lighter"  
  
"That's not true" Prue hissed swinging the cane. Even without their powers, Piper and Phoebe would never run from a fight. The cane struck the demon dead center in the chest sending him several steps backwards. "You are mortal now. Nothing you can do will hurt me," the demon laughed insidiously.  
  
Desperately, Prue ran towards the fireplace and grabbed the poker. It was then that she noticed Leo. He was laying face down on the floor. His body was half hidden by the couch. "What did you do to him?" Prue shouted ready to strike.  
  
"He was in my way" 

Thinking fast, Prue slung the poker, impaling the demon in his upper left shoulder. "Ouch" he mocked, pulling the poker out and tossing it aside like it was plastic.  
  
"Piper! Phoebe! I need you!" An all consuming power then past through Prue and suddenly she faded out.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games witch!" Troxell looked to his left and then his right. It was then that Prue realized that she was invisible.  
  
"What? How in the hell did that happen?" Silently, she moved away from the demon and looked for anything she could find to detour him.  
  
From inside the kitchen an unconscious Phoebe started to wake up when she heard Prue. Slowly she pushed herself to her forearms then made her way over to Piper. "Piper, Piper Honey, come wake up. Prue needs us"  
  
Piper groaned unceremoniously as Phoebe shook her, "ugh, what hit us?"  
  
Phoebe slowly pulled to her feet and then "A demon and he's after Prue". Hand in hand the two sisters ran into the living area where Prue was valiantly trying to fight off Troxell. All they could see was Troxell seemingly fighting the air. Objects seem to fly at him from nowhere. "Prue where are you?" Phoebe shouted just as Prue materialized right behind them. "I'm right here," she said slowly, feeling drained.  
  
Troxell growled and waved his hand, sending Piper and Phoebe flying against the wall.

"Hey if you're listening up there, we could really use our powers back about now!" Phoebe shouted looking heavenward. Troxell hurled lightening at Prue and she shrieked, "well it's nice to know that the Elders don't give a crap that we're about to electrified here!"  
  
"You think this is test?" Piper asked picking herself up from the floor.  
  
"No, it's part their damn punishment!" Phoebe replied, wishing for her power of levitation.  
  
"Screw their punishment!" Prue hissed picking up an antique vase and hurling it at one of the demons. The demon extended his hand and the vase burst into flames. 

"Oh...Fire...Phoebe! Grab a hose!"

"How about an athame instead?" Phoebe tossed the athame she'd gathered from the attic to Prue. Prue caught it and hurled it into Troxell's the chest. The demon groaned as before, pulling out with sarcastic laugh, "prepare to die witch"  
  
"Oh...oh..." Prue muttered standing protectively in front of her sisters.  
  
"Prue, Prue what do we do?"  
  
"Uh...Uh... Run?" Prue hated the idea of running like a coward, but given the circumstances that they seemed to up against an unstoppable demon she didn't see where they had a choice.

"Run where?" Piper shrieked. The trio turned and Troxell shimmered in front them causing all three to scream. The demon then reached out and grabbed Phoebe by the throat, elevating her body from the floor.  
  
"Let her go!" Prue demanded, while Piper pleaded for Leo to wake up. "Leo, Leo, we need you!"  
  
"Will another demon do?" Piper and Prue looked up surprised, to see Cole standing before them energy ball ready. "Nobody hurts Phoebe like that!" he hissed hurling the explosive mass. The energy ball hit, Troxell in the side of the head vanquishing him instantly. Phoebe's body fell limp to the floor.  
  
"Phoebe!" Instantly the sisters and Cole were at her side. "oh...oh this is bad" Prue commented noting the demon had sunk his talons into the flesh of Phoebe's neck. "We need Leo". Pulling to her feet, Piper instantly crossed over to her unconscious husband, "Leo, Leo...we need you, you have to wake up". She waited a moment then turned back to Prue, "It's not working".

Prue looked down at her injured sister who was now cradled in Cole's arms. "She's bleeding badly" he commented, pressing a kiss to Phoebe's forehead, "Hang on Damn it, you have to hang on!"  
  
"I won't let them take her," Prue looked upward, shouting to the heavens, "Is this what you want?" Piper quickly followed suit, "Our sister is innocent Damn it so get your supernatural Asses down here and help her!"  
  
Natalie appeared almost instantly. "Oh great, we get you," Piper added under breath, as she watched Natalie fall to Phoebe's side.  
  
"What happened?" Natalie held her hands steadily over Phoebe's wounds, emitting her golden white light until it healed. "A demon, named Troxell" Prue put out glaring at the white lighter as she crossed over to heal Leo. "Is everyone all right?" Leo shook his head gingerly, rolling his eyes up at Piper.  
  
"No, we all almost died" she replied, "but Cole and Natalie saved us"  
  
"Thanks" Leo looked to Natalie grateful as Phoebe began to moan, "Easy, just take it easy" Cole whispered softly. "I'm good thanks to you" Phoebe kissed Cole's cheek and then looked to Natalie, "and you"  
  
Natalie nodded keeping a tight smile, refusing to meet Phoebe's bright one. Tenderly, Cole helped Phoebe to her feet, "hey Prue what was that weird thing you did? When Piper and I came in it sounded like you were on the other side of the room."  
  
"Weird thing?" Prue questioned before remembering that she had faded, "I don't know, I just--". Prue was quick to note Natalie's ever-watchful eye, "I just sidestepped the demon, somehow--Whoa!" The room began to spin and Prue felt herself waver in time with a swell of nausea, "Excuse me!" she said quickly making a beeline for the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Natalie asked, curious.  
  
"Maybe another dizzy spell" Leo commented sending Piper's scared eyebrow up, "Dizzy spell? What dizzy spell?"  
  
"Prue, you all right, honey?" Phoebe asked when Prue returned.  
  
Prue placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm fine...I just had some bad tuna salad for lunch".

Piper kept her eyebrow arched, "you hate tuna salad," she hissed as Natalie and Leo started to confer about the demon in white lighter jargon.  
  
"So did they agree to the terms of the compromise?" Natalie asked, looking at Leo expectantly.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to tell them yet"  
  
"Compromise?" Prue's eyes narrowed, "what compromise?"  
  
Natalie's face was all smiles, 'the one where you all get your powers back."  
  
"Get our powers back?" Phoebe questioned, "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch really," Natalie shrugged, "You all just have to agree let us erase any memories that you have of Andy, and any knowledge that he and Prue were ever married. It'll be just like changing back time."  
  
Phoebe and Piper saw the rage filling in Prue's face, "absolutely not!"  
  
Phoebe lowered her head, "it might not be such a bad idea Prue. I know how you feel about Andy but we almost died today"  
  
"How can you of all people say that? And don't you dare tell me how I feel about Andy! " Prue shouted turning for the stairs, She couldn't, not now, not ever. There was just too much at stake.

"Prue! Prue!"  
  
"Let her go" Piper commented, "she needs some space"


	19. Secret to Keep

_A/N: As per request from Princess Pinky Andy's Powers are as follows: Orbing, Fading (temporary invisibility) and the ability to conjure defensive weapons (crossbow, exploding probes). Thanks for all of the great reviews!_

* * *

"I'll give you all some time to think about it," Natalie said quietly before orbing out leaving Piper to shake her head in disgust. "I don't know what she thinks there is for us for us to consider here...we have to side with Prue on this"

"But it might be the only way to get our powers back," Phoebe said softly.

I don't believe you, Phoebe! After all we've been through with Cole, you are going to ask Prue to sacrifice what is probably her most cherished memory of the only man she ever loved?"

"Maybe it's time I left," Cole said in Phoebe's ear

"Stay." Phoebe placed her hand on Cole's chest, and turned to her sister, "No Piper, I don't want to do that, but in all fairness both you and Prue asked me to vanquish Cole when you thought there was no other option."

"Cole was evil then. But that's not the point," Piper retorted. "Prue has sacrificed everything for this family. She deserves to at least have the memories of the love she shared with Andy. The girl's inner desires ruined my wedding for God sakes. She needs something of her own to believe in Phoebe!"

"I know but right now we have to protect the power of three," Phoebe added sheepishly.

"The Power of Three?"

Phoebe glanced Leo and he stepped forward, "I think the point Phoebe's trying to make is that you need your powers back without them you are vulnerable to any demon who wants to attack, not to mention your destiny"

"Destiny," Piper ground, "I am so sick of that word!"

Upstairs, Prue stood in front of her mirror, and raked a hand through her hair, "okay, how in the hell did I do that?" She knew that she had felt some sort of power flowing through her, a power in which she didn't feel like she could control. It was almost the same way she'd felt when she'd first received her power of astral projection. One thing was certain however; she wasn't about to tell Natalie about it.

**3 Days Later...  
**  
Phoebe leaned against the bathroom door and knocked softly, "Prue are you okay in there?"

In the middle of the bathroom floor, Prue knelt over the toilet, "Phoebe don't come in! I'm sick!"

Phoebe's face frowned with concern as she listened to the sound of wrenching, "It's the third time this week. Isn't time you went to the doctor?"

"No Phoebe, I told you I'll be fine," Prue called back.

Phoebe pressed her hand against the door. "Stubborn," she grumbled, "Just let me know if you need anything."

"I can handle it." Prue promptly vomited again. When she was finished Prue reached for a tissue and wiped her mouth before rising to her feet. She then reached for a small glass of water and rinsed her mouth. "Ok, let's see if there's a reason for all of this."

Leaning against the bathroom counter, Prue waited anxiously for the results of a home pregnancy test she'd purchased. "Positive," she whispered seeing the plus sign. She was pregnant with Andy's baby.

She placed her hands on her flat belly and smiled, "so that's how we did it". As if giving a response, the child inside her made her fade and then returned. "You have Andy's power," she murmured. "And right now I don't have any". A decorative bar of soap lifted from the dish near the sink, and then floated back to it's spot"

"Oh, you have that power too"

Prue closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of what new complications her pregnancy bring. If marrying Andy had enraged the elders, then certainly having his child would too. Then there was the whole issue with her powers. "If I let them erase all of my memories, then I no hope of ever letting you share a life with your father." She needed to do something but what?

She looked down at her stomach and patted it gently, "don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Prue? Are you talking to somebody in there?" Phoebe's voice rang from the other side. Prue quickly discarded the remains of her test, and opened the door, "just the toilet"

"Prue, I know that you're mad at Piper and me, but we're worried about you."

You don't have anything to be concerned about Phoebe. I have everything under control" At least she hoped she did. She had no idea of how she was going to hide a magical pregnancy from the Elders, much less her sisters. They had been through enough because of this already. Prue couldn't allow them to suffer anymore.

"Do you?"

"Yes, Phoebe"

* * *

Later that afternoon Prue drove to the other side of town to a deserted strip mall. Stepping out of her BMW X5 she walked towards a small shop. "_Gypsy Fortunes Told Here," _the sign outside the door read. Prue opened the door and walked into the sitting room where a women dressed in traditional Romanian garb greeted her.

"May I help you?" The women extended her hand, "My name is Magda"

"I'm Prue and I need a potion," Prue said slowly, trying to build her confidence in the women.

"A potion?" the women smiled at Prue curiously, "what kind?"

"A binding potion."

"A binding potion?" The women's smile grew bigger, "forgive me for asking but I do not get many requests for binding potions"

Prue looked down at her feet, uncertain of how much to say. "It's for my baby," she replied softly.

"You are with a magical child?"

"Yes"

Magda reached for Prue's hand. "May I?"

"Of Course," Prue took a seat at the small table that the women had set up for telling fortunes and extended her hand.

"You are gifted with magic yourself," the gypsy observed. "Charmed in fact."

"Yes," Prue gazed at her hand as the women seemingly read all of the lines running through her palm. "The child you carry will be extremely powerful. Are you sure want to bind her powers?"

"Her?" Prue questioned, her eyes brightening. Madga placed her hands over Prue's. "Charmed Ones are destined to have girls are they not?"

"Yes, we are." Prue was half tempted to ask the gypsy what other powers her daughter would channel but decided against it. "And I do want to bind her powers immediately. She needs protection" Prue didn't bother to tell the women it was from the greater good.

"Very well," Several moments the women returned with a small paper sack. Inside were three small vials of liquid. "Take these and say the words as I have prescribed, and by the way I also threw in something to help heal your heart. It is hurting, no?"

"Thank you," Prue reached for her purse to pay the kind gypsy but Magda stopped her. "There is no charge. We enchanted must care for our own."

"Thank you again," Prue smiled.

"Blessed Be, Child"

Prue unknowingly stepped out of the shop and right into the path of danger, a demon dressed in mortal clothing was racing right towards her, athame in hand. He was running from something.

"Perfect," he hissed setting eyes on Prue. "Hey!" Prue shouted.

The two collided and his arms were around her neck instantly, trapping her in a headlock. "You'll do quite nicely," the demon threatened brandishing the athame, under her chin.

"Let me go!" Prue struggled unsuccessfully until a familiar voice made her heart freeze. "LET HER GO, NOW!"

"Andy?"


	20. Memory Paralysis

_A/N: Anna: Prue and Andy's baby is going to be very powerful but unfortunately she isn't a giver of memories, so no she won't be restoring Andy's memory. Proffy Thank you so much for commenting and I love Prue and Andy too! ELM-Tree10 Thanks so much for taking the time to comment. piperleo4eva, DaniEllie03, and CC: Not to worry, Prue is going to turn the table on all of this real soon!_ T_o all of you who have commented about Phoebe, I haven't really been meaning to portray her as selfish it's more a role reversal. Prue is finally following her heart or trying too, so Phoebe has stepped up to be the voice of logic. son gomay vidal goku I think your question about Andy will be answered in this chapter. Also thanks for the names suggestions! They are good ones!_  
  
_Flashback is courtesy of the Season One Eppy: The Fourth Sister__  
  
_The crossbow appeared instantly in Andy's hands, "Let her go" he said calmly taking a purposeful aim.

"You won't fire" The demon, pulled Prue tighter to his body, "You might hit the innocent"  
  
"I'm anything but an innocent!" Prue growled stepping on the creatures foot making him release his tight grip.  
  
"Witch!" the demon hissed unknowingly.  
  
"You got that right" Forcing the demon's hand, Prue attempted to flip him over her shoulder but succeeded in only receiving the tip of the demons athame into her side. "OW!" the child inside of Prue felt her pain and instantly made her physical image fade.

"Hey where'd she go?" Neither Andy nor the demon noticed Prue fall to her knees. Silently she scooted out of the way and huddled against the wall of the building. Both Andy and the demon looked at her each other bewildered for a moment before Andy fired his crossbow "I don't know where she went but I know that you've earned a first class ticket straight back to hell"  
  
"No!" The demon screamed and then burst into flames as the arrow struck his chest. "Prue?" Andy looked about concerned. He'd seen the demon stab Prue and knew she had to be injured.

"I'm right here" When Prue returned, she was bleeding. The demon's athame had pierced her side. Andy willed the crossbow away and knelt at her side, "Don't worry, my white lighter doesn't a hold grudge. She can heal you"  
  
Natalie didn't hold grudges, yeah right. Prue grabbed the front of his shirt, speaking callously, "I don't want your white lighter, I want mine"  
  
Andy looked about, noting that people were starting to gather, "okay but not here".  
  
"Do you need a doctor?" A man asked stepping up to them.  
  
Andy tenderly swooped Prue into his arms, thanking the man, "I got it covered". He then went around to the side of the building and orbed them both to the park, setting Prue in the swing. "Ow!" Thankfully it was getting dark and no one was around to notice the orbs.  
  
"Sorry" he hissed taking a moment to examine the wound, "It's not that bad, it's just a flesh wound."  
  
"Yeah well it still hurts like hell," Prue winced at the feel of his fingers against her tender flesh.  
  
"hmm...Andy thought for a moment, I wonder how it compares to being thrown out of a window?"  
  
"Natalie deserved that!" Prue countered as he pressed a rag from his pocket to her side. "Ow!"  
  
"Well at least we know now that Natalie had good reason to be cautious"  
  
Prue's left eyebrow arched, "what do you mean?" 

"I mean your little invisibility trick back there, it's quite obvious that you copied my powers"  
  
"Copied your powers?" Prue repeated, "look, I know you don't want to believe me but Natalie-" Andy didn't let her finish.  
  
"How else would you explain it, then? I mean come on, there had be some sort of evil act or another spell"  
  
A tight grin of pleasure spread across Prue's face, "Oh there was an evil act all right it was called SEX and I might add at the time you thoroughly seemed to enjoy it"  
  
"Andy shook his head, "don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I think if I enjoyed something that much I would at least remember it"  
  
"Prue's lips pursed seething with anger, it's good to know that your still cocky as ever"  
  
"Cocky?" Something about the word triggered something in Andy's brain.  
  
_Flashback__  
__Bay Video Outlet__  
__Fall 1998__  
  
__Andy stood looking at a row of video tape selections, "It's really doesn't matter what we video choose, we'll never get around to watching it anyways"__  
  
__"Oh yeah, Pretty Cocky?" Prue stood on the opposite of the aisle, arms crossed over her chest, looking at him with a seductive smile. She was dressed in a short a-line black shirt, with a matching jacket that had an animal print around the collar. __  
  
__Andy set the video that was in hand back on the shelf and walked up to her, "Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up. Get in our way".__Ever since he'd run into Prue again, it seemed that they'd suffered nothing but a string of broken dates._

_"That's not true. OK, well, maybe it's sometimes true", Prue admitted, "but there's always a perfectly good reason."_

_Andy's smile grew as he reached to brush a fallen hair away from her face, "Prue, there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually even a reason at all. Good, bad, or otherwise"._

_Prue's arms wrapped around his neck, "All right. You...me...alone...tonight. Nothing and I mean nothing will get in our way. Guaranteed._****

****_I'll hold you to that," he grinned._

_OK, Prue whispered, leaning into his kiss__  
  
_"Andy, trust me," Prue touched his forearm, breaking his thoughts. "Whether you remember or not we made love and now I'm pregnant. The baby, our baby makes me fade when it senses danger. It has your power"

"That's impossible"  
  
"Why?" Prue challenged.  
  
"Because, my powers aren't inherited, they're earned."

"Are you sure?" Prue questioned sensing his doubt, "Let me guess, Natalie told you that right"  
  
"She's my white lighter" Andy defended. White lighters were the ones he's been taught to trust implicitly.

"Ok," Prue swallowed taking a moment to rake a hand through her hair, "then answer me this, why are we here?"  
  
Andy's hands fell to his hips. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Don't answer my question with another question, that's not fair"  
  
Andy's eyes narrowed as he chewed his lip, "we're here because I orbed you here"  
  
"I know that, " Prue nodded "But why did we land here? Why did you choose this place?"  
  
Andy thought for a moment, "honestly, I don't know. I come here to think"  
  
"I know why," Prue answered, "it's because you proposed me right here on this swing; our swing". Andy shook his head. "Andy, you first kissed me right here on this swing."

Andy felt a pang in his chest, he wanted to remember, he really did but he needed more time to process what he'd just heard, "you really need to call your white lighter" he replied stiffly.  
  
"No Andy Wait!" Prue reached for his hand but before she could grab it, he was gone. Tears filled her eyes, forcing her to look heavenward, "Leo". Leo orbed in as Andy orbed out, their paths never crossing.  
  
The white lighters face flooded with concern when he saw the blood, "Prue what happened?"

"Just heal me," Prue whispered miserably.


	21. Prue and the Giver of Memories

A/N: CC: _Not to worry, Natalie's time is coming! charmedmel32, thanks so much for commenting. Sci Fi Fan Gillian, thanks so much for you continued support. piperleo4eva: All I have to say about Andy's memories, is Love is stronger Magic...hint, hint...keep reading! son gomay vidal goku: You always manage to stay one step ahead of me. So glad everyone is enjoying the story! As promised, Prue is just about to turn the tables on everything here..._

Prue sat on her bed with her journal and pen in hand. Kit was lying dutifully next to her, purring. For the past several hours, Prue been scrawling down the events of the past six weeks; Piper's wedding, her mother's spell, reuniting with Andy, his proposal in the park, their wedding, the Elders, her pregnancy and the babies powers. Then there was Natalie "Beware!" It was everything she needed for a quick recollection. When she finished, she looked at the ring on her left hand one last time and slipped it from her finger. Reaching for a piece of tape, Prue secured the ring into the journal, marking it with the words, "Forever". She closed the journal and then set it on her nightstand.

"There was only one thing left to do". She needed to bind her baby's powers. It would be safer for everyone she reasoned, thinking of how hard it be to explain her new power of invisibility.

_Invisible orbs swirled into the room, detectable only to Kit. Protectively, the cat growled sensing Andy's unfamiliar presence._

Noting his warning, Prue looked around, "what is it kitty?" After a few moments, she patted Kit's head, "there's no one there," Kit continued to growl, glaring at the corner of the room where Andy was now standing, watching Prue.

"Kit stop" Prue scolded shooing the feline from the bed. The cat settled near the closet keeping a watchful eye on the perceived to be an invisible intruder.  
  
Carefully, Prue reached into her purse and pulled out the small paper bag that Magda had given her. She pulled out the three vials and the instructions and left the final vial that Magda had given her in the bag.

_Drink the red bottle first, followed by the blue. Repeat the spell, and drink the green"_

Prue placed her hands on her stomach and frowned thoughtfully, "Ok, I know that one day you'll understand that binding your powers is for the best". Despite her own resentment of Grams binding her own powers she knew she couldn't risk, Natalie or the Elders finding out that she was pregnant with a doubly enchanted child. She only hoped that after Andy's rejection, he hadn't confided in Natalie. "Here goes nothing," the red bottle went down smoothly tasting of cherry cough syrup. The blue was a little harder to swallow, and caused a lump to form in her throat.  
  
_"I take your powers now in time, And with this potion I will confine, from now until the end of time your powers I'll forever bind". She_ had just picked up the third vial when Leo suddenly knocked and barged in, "Prue?" Quickly Prue set the vial down on the nightstand.  
  
"Leo?" Prue's face flooded with irritation. "What is it?"

"Sorry, but Prue I need to talk to you" he said softly. Prue could see by the look on his face that Leo was deeply distressed. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked lamely.  
  
"Yes, I've just been a little sick to my stomach lately.

"I think I may know why. The other day when I healed you, I felt something," Leo admitted quickly, "I felt another life. You're pregnant, Prue"  
  
Prue looked down at her feet, "I know, it's Andy's" she replied sinking to the bed. "And the baby has his powers"  
  
Leo's brow furrowed, "What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, the other day when the Troxell demon attacked me, I faded and then I did it again right before you found me at the park"

Leo sank beside her, "Prue, you have to tell your sisters"  
  
"No" Prue shook her head, "I don't want anyone to know, yet"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Because in a little while, they won't remember," she said looking Leo in the eye, "I want you to ask the Elders to erase my memories, If Andy can't remember me, then I don't want to remember him either. Not to mention if I'm going to raise a magical child I have to have my powers"

Leo shook his head, "Prue I'm not going to take your memories of Andy away from you. You don't want that, I know you"  
  
"I don't want you to take all of them," Prue swallowed, "just the recent ones". She still wanted to remember high school and how he died.  
  
"You don't have to do this"  
  
"Yes, I do," Prue retorted, "It's the only way to save the Power of Three"  
  
"Prue we can still find another way" Leo assured her making her all the more determined. "No Leo, it's only a matter of time before the Source attacks and when he does, I want more than just my mortal instincts, besides it's the only way to make things right with your bosses"  
  
Leo gave her a sideways glance, "are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes" she whispered, "will you call Natalie and the Giver of Memories for me?"  
  
"If that's really what you want," Leo said doubtful, "but you know when it's over you'll still be pregnant with a magical child"  
  
"I know," Prue whispered, "And I'm taking care of that right now, by binding her powers if all goes right it should like I'm carrying a powerless mortal child."

"But Prue," Leo whispered forlornly. "You won't know who the father is"  
  
"I know but I can't risk the Elders possibly taking her away because they want to punish me some more" Prue replied quietly, "Can you just promise me you won't say anything to Piper and Phoebe?"  
  
Leo nodded solemn, before leaving the room. Prue sat for a long time just staring at the last bottle, "For the greater good" she said just as Kit leaped up from the bed and pounced onto the nightstand. "Kit!" The bottle containing the rest of the potion spilled knocking the vial to the floor. "Damn Cat!"  
  
Kit yowled in reply as she seemingly lashed out at the air, scratching at something, her eyes narrowing protectively. Ironically, Prue seemed not to notice.

"Great now what do I do?" She hoped that she had consumed enough of the potion for the spell to still work. Prue's eyes narrowed sharply glaring at the cat, "if anything happens to my baby because of this, I'm feeding you to the Dobermans next door!"

After cleaning up the mess, Prue held her cherished 5x7 photo of she and Andy in her hands wondering what it would feel like not to know the joy he'd brought back to her life. From where he was standing, Andy watched drinking in all of her non-verbal emotions.

"Prue" Leo called from the doorway "Natalie and the Giver of Memories are downstairs"

_Natalie and the Giver of Memories? Andy felt something in his stomach sink, was everything Prue had been telling him true?_  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in just a sec" She took a moment to swipe a swell of threatening tears from her eyes and then proceeded down the stairs. When he was certain she was gone, Andy materialized, flexing his hand where Kit had scratched it.

He looked at the cat that was now contently purring, rubbing up against his legs, _"let me guess you think I should do something to stop her?" _Kit meowed and Andy orbed away.

Downstairs, both Natalie and the Giver of Memories were both dressed in traditional white. "Ok, let's get this over with," Prue said, in her usual cool tone as her sisters surrounded her.

"You're doing the right thing," Natalie tried to assure.  
  
"Prue, you don't have to do this for us," Piper said searching her sister's face. "Phoebe and are more than willing to go powerless for the rest of our lives, if that's what you want"

"I'm doing it for the Power of Three and Mom," Prue replied, keeping her face in stone and ignoring the sinking feeling that was swirling in her gut. She'd felt this way once before on the night Andy died. The decision not to turn back time once more had gnawed at her soul for years. The nice thing about this would be that she wouldn't have the memory to dwell upon.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, if you're ready" the giver of memories was beginning to look impatient.  
  
"We just have one request," Prue stated boldly piquing the interest of the giver and Natalie. The giver lifted his chiseled chin, "what is it?"

_A/N: This part was getting really long, so I decided to split it into two chapters_


	22. Mandela

_Disclaimer: The character of Mandela belongs to me, but the concept of the "Tracer Demon" does not. It has been used on the show before. In this chapter, Mandela is Andy's evil female counter part_  
  
"We just have one request," Prue stated boldly piquing the interest of the giver and Natalie, "I want my Mother's essence restored and all other consequences forgiven" Both Natalie and Leo shifted their eyes at the Giver who nodded, "So shall it be"  
  
"We're ready," Prue, Piper and Phoebe all joined hands in preparation for their dusting.  
  
Natalie gave Leo a gentle nudge, "You too, Leo"  
  
"Huh?" Leo looked surprised.  
  
"It's best, if we just make it all a clean slate," the giver said, "as their white lighter we don't want carrying the burden of their error."  
  
Prue felt her jaw cinch at the mention of the word error, but held her tongue as Leo took his place on the end and grabbed Piper's hand.

"Close your eyes," the giver instructed beginning to chant in Elderese. A wave of his hand produced some gold colored dust, which spread quickly over its subjects. The Elder had almost finished when Natalie doubled over in pain, "what's wrong?" Leo asked breaking the trace.

Natalie held a hand over her chest as she spoke wincing, "It feels like one of my charges has been mortally wounded. "He's in great pain. I-I have to go to him"  
  
"I'll go with you" Leo offered knowing it had to be bad. Natalie nodded welcoming the help.  
  
"Andy" Prue shuddered at the thought with out thinking, she grabbed Leo's arm, "Leo, take us along too. Maybe we can help"  
  
"Ok" Leo frowned knowing that he didn't have time to argue.

"I cannot wait" the giver of memories sighed looking perturbed.  
  
"We really don't want you too" Piper said smartly grabbing Leo's hand. In a whisk they all orbed away.

Down in the underworld, Mandela, the tracer demon, stood smirking over her prey. In her hands she held a crossbow identical to Andy's. Its freshly fired arrow was now sunk deep into Andy's chest. Mandela was Andy's female counterpart from the other side. With the exception of being tall and blonde, her powers mirrored his in everyway. She was his mortal enemy. The two often rivaled for the same marks, renegade demons such as Belthazor, made for a healthy competition. Spiritually linked through their powers the two could often pick up on the other's orbs, sensing when the other was near. Mandela had been watching the Tracer for weeks, picking up on his estranged emotions. She sensed that he off, and made her move when he orbed at the manor redirecting them both to an underworld cavern.  
  
"If you weren't already dead, I'd say that you were just about to commit suicide" Even where she stood, trying to take on a decision made by the Elders was not a smart one, especially when Natalie was involved.  
  
Andy grimaced as she kicked the bottom of his boot, sending a radiating pain through his already injured body. He hadn't necessarily meant for Mandela to hit him in the chest, but she'd caught him in mid orb redirecting them both to an underworld cavern.  
  
"Prue" he said incoherently. In his mind, he remembered being slashed by the Wendigo and waking up to the sound of the witches sweet voice.  
  
"Whatever her name is, you definitely made it too easy for me" Mandela smiled sarcastically as the room was suddenly flooded with light, "Oh look white lighter orbs. Now this could be fun." The demoness quickly produced a set of black swirling orbs of her own and rematerialized on a high cliff above all of their heads as Natalie and the others orbed in.  
  
"Andy," Prue said under her breath catching Natalie's attention.  
  
"STAND BACK!" Natalie pushed a hand of caution into the air as she knelt at Andy's side, "You shouldn't have brought them here, Leo!"  
  
"They wanted to help," Leo fell to Natalie's side and quickly pulled the arrow from Andy's chest.  
  
"And what exactly did you think they could do?" Natalie retorted over Andy's howl of pain.  
  
"Oh God, Prue he is really hurting" Phoebe commented turning her head from the sight of all the blood.  
  
"I can see that." Prue looked down at Andy feeling helpless and then looked back up, her eyes landing on the perch "Who is that?" she asked focusing on the unfamiliar looking demon. Natalie followed the witches gazed, "Mandela"  
  
"A Tracer Demon, Andy's counter part from the other side" Leo supplied as Natalie went back to administering her healing light. "It's not working"  
  
"Let me try, maybe we can do it together," Leo offered placing his hands in the mix of healing light.  
  
"It won't work..." Mandela grinned, "The fat white lighter bitch should know that" Setting her sights on the white lighters, Mandela took careful aim and set her bow catching Phoebe''s attention.  
  
"Prue! She has a crossbow she's going to fire!"  
  
"Duck!" Mandela fired and an arrow of warning whizzed over all of their heads.

Looking about, Prue set her eyes on Andy's crossbow, which was lying at his side. "Crossbow" she said softly. She had intended to pick it up like she did before but instead the crossbow magically orbed into her hands upon saying the word.  
  
"Huh?" Both Phoebe and Piper looked at each other in shock as Prue fired one purposefully aimed arrow at Demoness. Seeing that she was within striking distance of being impaled Mandela disappeared into a flurry of black orbs leaving Prue to glare heatedly in defeat.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper's mouth hung open. "How did she do that? Did you see that? Our sister, the powerless witch just made that crossbow orb"  
  
"Yeah how come you have powers and we don't?" Phoebe added causing Prue to look at the weapon in her hands.  
  
"Oh...Oh..." Her eyes widened looking to Leo as she quickly tossed the crossbow back into the dirt. "I uh..." Leo looked away focusing his attention back on Andy.  
  
"You orbed it," Piper said, "we both saw you!" Prue looked at Natalie thankful she was too busy with her charge to have noticed. "We'll talk about it at home. I promise I'll explain everything" Prue then joined Natalie and Leo, kneeling at Andy's head. "What's wrong?" she asked noting their grim faces.  
  
"We can't heal him," Leo explained turning off his light.  
  
Prue's face paled as she lifted Andy's head into her lap, "what? why?"  
  
Every angelic being has a mortal enemy on the other side, just as a dark lighters arrow is deadly to me, the arrow of demonic tracer can be fatal for Andy. Prue stayed quite a moment, looking at Andy's pained face, "so if you can't heal Andy, how do we fix this?"  
  
"Mandela has to be vanquished by one of her arrows"

"Then I'll definitely need my powers back." Prue said without remorse. "We'll need our powers back," Piper corrected in her sisterly tone.

"I'll do anything I can to save him," Natalie added in a soft whisper voice.

For the first time in her life, Prue saw real emotion in Natalie's eyes as she looked Leo, "I cannot lose this charge, Leo"  
  
_A/N: Iknow that it seems Prue used Paige's power, but it makes sense. Andy can orb...she's telekinetic...and Paige is not in this story so it works for me. :) Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the positive feedback. BTW Thanks for all the baby name suggestions!_


	23. The Power of Unconditional Love

_A/N: WOW! 99 Reviews, I can't believe it!! Princess Pinky: I guess when I wrote the last chapter, I really didn't think about telekinesis and telekinetic orbing being two separate powers, but a thought for a possible sequel later on is brewing my head where they may both come into play. So for right now, yeah it looks like Prue and Andy have my version of the all-powerful baby Wyatt on their hands. CC: Could you send me, some of that cocoa? Keeping up this pace of writing has left me needing caffeine! Hee-Hee! Mandabella: LOL, I can see why you like the demon's name. Phoebe is going to explain the meaning of the Mandela's name in chapter 24. son gomay vidal goku, I am beginning to think my story is a little too predictable, so I'll have to see what I can do about that! To all who have reviewed, I truly appreciate the feedback and the time you take to comment.  
_

Phoebe cornered Prue as soon as they returned to the manor, "All right spill". Prue raked a hand through her hair and sighed, "Phoebe I can't right now. Andy needs me"  
  
Piper stepped in front of her wagging a finger, "No...No...No... you cannot suddenly orb a crossbow into your hands then tell us you don't have time to explain. That's not the way it works Prue. We're sisters remember?"  
  
"I didn't orb the crossbow, " Prue swallowed "somebody else did"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Prue looked about cautiously for Natalie before answering, "My daughter...my future daughter...the daughter Andy and I are having together".  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened in time with her bright smile, "you and Andy are pregnant? Get Out!"  
  
Ssh! Ssh!" Prue hissed slapping her hand over Phoebe's mouth.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Piper said incredulously, "but you and Andy haven't been married that long". All Prue needed to do was give her younger sister a stern look and Piper blushed, "Oh, so I guess that makes you the fertile one in the family, as well as the oldest"  
  
"And the one with the coolest powers" Phoebe added, "so what else can the baby do?"  
  
"She can fade"  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew wider than before, "she can make you invisible? Get out!" she chirped again before slapping her own hand over her mouth.  
  
"So how long have you known?" Piper asked watching her sister click her cheek. Prue sheepishly scratched the back of her head; "Oh about a month"  
  
Piper's eyes matched the size of Phoebes "A month? And your just now telling us?" Piper was now at the point to where she was bordering rage. "Why in hell didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry" Prue replied lamely.  
  
"WORRY? PRUE! YOU ARE PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKES!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! I was wrong! I should have told you!" Prue said in hushed but heated voice, "but I couldn't take a chance on Natalie on finding out"  
  
"You mean you didn't want to take the chance on the Elders finding out" Phoebe surmised.

Piper nodded, "I guess after they erased Andy's memory we can hardly blame you"

"Not that I want to think that the Elders would hurt a sweet little baby but I wonder what they do if they found out you were pregnant with a forbidden love child," Phoebe agreed.  
  
"My Thoughts Exactly," Prue frowned.  
  
"But Prue how are you going to hide it? I mean you're doing a good job, but eventually it's gonna show"  
  
"I don't know" Prue sighed looking into the doorway of her room, "All I know is that right now we need to concentrate on vanquishing that demon so that we can save Andy". Despite the fact that he didn't have any memory of his love for her, she was about to lose him to another demon.  
  
"But what are we going to do? We still don't have any powers" Piper returned.  
  
"I'm going to fix that right now," One by one the girls marched into Prue's room, where Leo and Natalie had Andy settled. He was lying in her bed with strips of gauze bandages wrapped securely around his ribs and torso covering the area the arrow had pierced. Both Leo and Natalie were hovered around him, trying to come with a game plan.  
  
"I can call on my two most powerful witches" Natalie commented, "they can both shape shift and enter the underworld undetected."  
  
"But are they strong enough to confiscate one of Mandela's arrows?" Leo returned, looking worried, "the last thing you want to do, is send two more your charges to the slaughter"  
  
"That's all I've got," Natalie protested. "Besides their smart witches they might just be able to get the upper hand.

"But they're not the Charmed Ones" Leo replied seeing the girls had entered the room, "Prue, Piper and Phoebe are masters at their game"  
  
"Not to mention we have a secret weapon," Phoebe added earning an eye of curiosity from Natalie. "Secret Weapon?"  
  
Phoebe shifted her eyes to Prue, "let's just say despite our current situation our powers are growing"  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper hissed, "what are you trying do?"  
  
"At the moment, trying to save Andy"  
  
Prue gave Phoebe a silencing look, "Leo can you just call back the Giver of Memories?" she asked focusing her attention of attention on Andy. Feverish sweat was now covering his face, torso and brow causing her heart to bleed with concern.  
  
Sure" Leo replied with all but Natalie filing from the room. "I know you hate me" she said softly, "but there's a reason for everything I've done"

"The Greater Good, Right" Prue reached into the bucket of wet washcloths that were sitting on the nightstand, and gently began to pat Andy's brow. "Do you know what it is like to truly be in love with somebody else?"

"That's not relevant" Natalie answered stiffly before exiting the room.  
  
"I didn't think so," Prue dropped her fingers into Andy's hair, as his eyes became small slits of blue. "Hey look your back in my bed," she said softly.

Andy somehow managed a small grin, "from what I know of you, I get the feeling this isn't the way you wanted it to be"

"This is definitely a far cry from the last time you were here" Prue looked down at his hand, nothing three perfect scratch marks, "Did Kit scratch you?" she asked looking over at the feline who curled up in the chair.  
  
"She didn't like it that I was watching you" Andy replied stifling a cough. Prue's smile broadened a bit, "ah so it was you that foiled my power binding spell"

"Guilty"

"Then I take it that you believe me?" Prue felt a ray of hope pass through her as their fingers tangled.  
  
"I believe you, Prue. I just can't remember"  
  
Prue dropped her hand back into his hair, "After I vanquish Mandela, I'll make you remember everything" she promised kissing his forehead. She was just about to leave the room, when Andy pulled her back; "Prue you don't have to do this"  
  
"Are you kidding? I let you die on me once and I'm not about to do it again"

"She'll try to vanquish the baby"

Prue smiled confidently at him again, "She can try but your baby, our daughter, is going to save you"  
  
"Be careful"

The Giver of Memories was waiting expectantly when Prue entered the attic, "all right, let's pick up where we left off" Prue joined her sisters, taking each of their hands. Leo stepped up to join them, but the Giver pulled him back.

"They are going to need your guidance, if they are to complete their task"  
  
Leo nodded solemn, remaining beside Natalie and the Giver.  
  
Once all had complied in a ritualistic circle of three the Giver of Memories sprinkled each one with a gold dust and said some words in white lighter language. No sooner had he finished, a white light came out of the ceiling encompassing each of the girls with a little swirls containing the appropriate powers feeding into each one.

"Open your eyes"  
  
"Whoa what just happened?" Phoebe yawned rubbing at her eyes.

"I think our powers are back," Piper said incredulously looking down at her hands as Prue walked over to the book. The triquetra symbol had been restored to the cover and everything had been returned to the way it was before Prue had attacked Natalie

"Yeah, but how come I still remember?" Phoebe asked crossing over to the podium.

"It was Prue's unconditional love that she has for you and the power of three. Her wanting to give up her memories of Andy to save him is what caused your powers to restored" Leo explained. Phoebe wrapped one arm around her oldest sister squeezing her into a hug with Piper joining them on the other side.  
  
"I always knew you'd do the right thing Prue"  
  
Prue smiled at both of sisters as she began to flip through the book looking for Mandela, "yeah well now that our powers are back, let's go kick some Tracer Demon Ass"


	24. Power Surge

_ A/N: Princess Pinky, not to worry. I'm not a big Wyatt fan either. I'm still mad that he's a boy! Prue and Andy's baby will not be that strong. I truly goofed with the powers in thinking they were one in the same. Most likely, she'll be able to fade right away b/c an invisible baby would be fun (right? Hint there in what's to come) and then she'll probably have one more power which she'll have to "grow into" so to speak. What we are seeing now, is a just a sampling. CC: I always take your comments as true encouragement. Sci-Fi Gillian, your simple and kind praise is well appreciated_! _mandabella, there will be more sweet scenes to come, I promise! __son gomay vidal goku: I always appreciate your comments, no matter what you say! Charmed Angel thanks so much for taking the time to review!  
  
Sorry about the length, I didn't want to leave everyone with a cliffhanger!  
_  
"Let's see, there are tracer demons, then there's Mandela" Piper said enunciating the name. Phoebe did a double take peeking over Piper's shoulder, "whoa she warrants her own page?  
  
"Mmm...hmm" Prue read "And from the looks of it she's a very powerful demon"

"I thought as a rule, Tracer Demons were strictly lower level?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Not this one, evidently, it's her spiritual link with Andy that makes her so strong. It appears that the first Tracer was actually given powers from the tracer demon, and then given additional powers from the Elders, creating a new race of supernatural beings..."  
  
"So does that mean that she feeds off his powers?" Phoebe asked, "Because if so, that's kind of kinky"  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue reached over and pinched Phoebe on the upper arm.  
  
"ow!"  
  
"Enough both of you!" Piper ran her finger down the text, "so if she's feeding on Andy's powers, then now he's injured..."  
  
"She's getting stronger as he gets weaker" Prue finished.  
  
Piper's eye narrowed in deep thought, "So if she gains power from Andy then what about..."  
  
"The baby" Prue supplied pressing her hand to her stomach, "Andy said she would try to vanquish the baby"  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue's neck, "don't worry Prue we won't let anybody try to vanquish you" Phoebe then placed her hands on Prue's tummy rubbing it in a circular motion, "Or you. Piper and I love you little niece!"  
  
"Stop it!" Prue growled playfully smacking Phoebe's hands away. "We have to find a way to vanquish the demon!"  
  
"We have to find her first" Piper returned picking up the scryving crystal and piece of the arrow that they had retrieved from the underworld. Carefully she magnetized the crystal to the arrow and then walked over to the map. "It's not working" Piper sighed after several minutes. Oh Wait!" she retracted when the crystal suddenly hit the map. "Huh?" Piper eyes widened in horror, "Prue, she's here!"  
  
"Andy" Prue sighed, "Leo said that Mandela can sense his orbs"

"She's in the bedroom!" Phoebe added sickly.

_**Prue's Room**_

Natalie was sitting on the edge of the bed watching over her charge, when Mandela orbed in a fury of black, firing heat seeking probes. "Oh!" the white lighters eyes widened as the probe came right at her, causing her to orb just as Prue crashed into the room waving her arms. Mandela went crashing into the wall with a mighty thud prompting pictures to fall from the wall. Instantly the demon faded, so that she couldn't be seen.  
  
Natalie returned as did the probe, still seeking it's target. The white lighter orbed again and the probe searched the room frantically seeking it's prey.  
  
"Piper destroy the probe!" Phoebe shouted as it zig-zagged around her looking for Natalie.

"Take that!" Piper flicked her wrists, and instantly the probe disintegrated.  
  
"Nice shot, Sis" Phoebe grinned.  
  
"I was trying to freeze it!" Piper retorted with disgust before noting that Mandela was gone. "All right where'd she go?"

Prue looked about the room searching, "she must have gone invisible"

"Natalie, orb Andy someplace safe" she added ready for the attack. The white lighter obeyed instantly and orbed her charge from harm's way.

"Okay where are you?" Prue shouted her eyes beading back and forth. To her knowledge she had never face an invisible being before with the exception of Rex and only then it was through his power of astral projection.  
  
"I'm right here!" Mandela appeared behind Piper, plunging an athame into her the base of her throat and then faded away. Piper fell to the floor limp. "Piper!" Phoebe screamed in time with Mandela's next trick. Two large steel security nets fell from the air, landing separately upon the two witches.

"Prue! Prue! I can't get out!" Phoebe shouted, struggling against the heavy steel net. Pushing to all fours, Prue attempted to remove the net with her power but failed. Mandela reappeared, hand on hip in victory sporting a smug smile, "Didn't Andy tell you? Your powers are useless in the net"  
  
Prue glared heatedly as Mandela stooped beside her, "you and your baby will make a very nice bounty for the Source". She placed her hand on Prue's back, orbing them both away, leaving only Phoebe to scream for Leo. "LEO! HELP!"  
  
Piper could only wheeze in short ragged breathes from where her windpipe had been slashed.  
  
"Piper, hang on baby, Leo's coming. "LEO WHERE ARE YOU?" Phoebe screamed gathering Natalie's attention. The other white lighter orbed into the room. "Leo's with one of his other charges, what happened?" Natalie knelt over Piper holding out her healing hands.

"Mandela...she hurt Piper and took Prue" Phoebe explained, watching anxiously for her sister to heal. Natalie held her hands over for Piper for several moments until the wound closed.

"That tracer demon bitch is going to die!" Piper groaned pulling to her feet. Together she and Natalie freed Phoebe from the net.

"But first we have to find Prue"  
  
"But how do we do that?" Piper ran a hand through her long brown hair, "we've got to scrive again and the have Leo orb. There's no time"

"Or we could just use Andy" Phoebe replied hopeful, looking to Natalie.  
  
Natalie just shook her head, "Oh...no, he's much too weak"  
  
But he's spiritually connected to Mandela, if we take the time to scrive Prue and her-" Phoebe stopped herself from letting the baby slip, "Prue could die"  
  
"Andy would never forgive himself if that happened" Piper added hoping Natalie would give in. Sighing in defeat, Natalie orbed returning several moments later with Andy and Leo.

"All we need for you do is to orb us to Prue" Phoebe said as Piper helped Andy slip on one of Leo's button down shirts. The shirt hung open at the chest. "I don't even think I can stand. She's taken too much of my powers"  
  
"We've help you" Piper and Phoebe each stood on either side of Andy, letting his arms wrap around them for support.  
  
"All you need to do is concentrate on tracing her orb" Natalie encourage. Andy nodded and closed his eyes producing a weak set of orbs. The trio partially dematerialized and then returned.  
  
"He's not strong enough" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Leo looked to Natalie, "but we are" Leo stood next to Piper and Natalie next to Phoebe, "All right we'll orb, you guide" A moment later the five-some appeared in an underworld cavern.

"Take Andy back to the manor," Phoebe told the white lighters.  
  
"I'll be back" Leo said as he switched places with Piper to support Andy.  
  
Piper gently touched Andy's feverish cheek, grateful for his assistance "Don't worry, we'll find Prue"  
  
"Don't let anything happen to my baby," he said weakly. "Either of them"  
  
"We won't" Phoebe smiled taking Piper's hand.  
  
On the other side of cavern, Prue sat gagged and bound in gold glowing chains. "Something on your mind?" Mandela asked as if Prue could answer. She waited a minute then removed the gag.  
  
"I thought you were going to turn me over to the Source," Prue spat.  
  
"I will once your baby is dead," Mandela laughed flipping her blonde hair, "I want her power". A tracer combined with the power of a charmed witch would make her unstoppable.  
  
"You can't have it!" Prue's eyes narrowed, throwing Mandela into the stone wall. Mandela laughed wickedly, as she picked herself up, "I already have Andy's"  
  
"That's not true" Prue retorted envisioning the enviable.

"It will be soon". Mandela titled her chin upward, listening carefully, "Orbs" Swiftly, she ran to the entrance of the cavern, spotting the two witches. "Three witches, a Tracer and an unborn witchling, not bad a for a days work"  
  
"I will not let you hurt my baby or my sisters" Prue dipped her head, and astral projected to the other side of the room. "Hey Xena-Barbie, I'm over here!"

"What how did you?" Mandela looked over to the spot where Prue had been sitting and saw nothing but the bonds where the baby had gone invisible.  
  
"My little secret," Prue sneered hoping she'd make the cross bow appear as Phoebe launched into a spinning kick, pelting Mandela several times in the face. 

Astral Prue faded, returning to her body. "Piper untie me!"  
  
Piper squinted looking around the room. She didn't see anything. "What where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here!" Prue shouted as the baby made her materialize, "Piper fell at Prue's feet slashing the bonds with her power. "Hurry, Phoebe needs you" Mandela and Phoebe were dead on in hand to hand combat.  
  
"Prue!"

"The power of three will set us free!" Prue started to chant.  
  
Piper did a double take "What?" Prue what are you doing? If we vanquish her that way we won't be able to save Andy!"  
  
"Just trust me," Prue broke the chant for a moment, before Piper joined in, "the power of three will set us free!"  
  
"Phoebe come on!" Piper shouted making the demoness nervous. Phoebe fell back on her bottom and started the chant. "The Power Of Three...!  
  
"No!" The crossbow appeared in Mandela's hands, firing at Pure.  
  
"Just what I wanted Bitch!" Prue waved her arm and sent the arrow flying back, flinging it dead center into the demons heart.  
  
"Good Bye Mandela," Piper quipped, as Phoebe leaned on her shoulder watching the demon burst into to flames.  
  
"Well I guess that's the end of Andy's spiritual connection with Ol' Mandy"  
  
"Mandy?" Prue cocked her head; "Mandy Halliwell Trudeau, I think I like that"  
  
"You're going to name the baby after a demon?" Piper groaned.  
  
Prue grinned, as they all linked arms, "No, after Andy's Mother...Amanda"  
  
"It has possibilities" Piper grinned looking towards the heavens, "Now let's go home. LEO!"


	25. Restored Essence

_A/N: son gomay vidal goku since you gave me your blessing, I included one of your spells in this chapter! I'm glad everyone is pleased with the name so far. I do have a "P" name in mind as well but that will be revealed later. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

Prue leaned on the door jam to her bedroom talking to Leo. It had been nearly a week since she and her sisters had vanquished Mandela and Andy still hadn't recovered. "Why isn't he getting better, Leo?'  
  
Leo crossed his arms over his chest, "he is getting better, Prue. Healing from a demonic vanquish, isn't like a white lighter healing. Because of the evil involved it takes time. It's like getting over the flu. His body and his powers still need a little more time to recover, and after that he should be as good as new"

"Good as new?" A sarcastic smile spread to Prue's lips, "does that include his memory of me?"  
  
This was one of those times when Leo absolutely hated being a white lighter, "Sorry, Prue. Andy's memory isn't something that is going to come back, not unless it happens on it own"  
  
"oh yes it will", Pheobe crowed padded up behind them, waving a small piece of paper" I have the key to unlocking all of Andy's memories right here and now"

Prue smiled at her sister, "Phoebe you didn't write a spell did you?"  
  
Phoebe handed her sister the paper, "one memory spell guaranteed to knock his socks and yours right off if you know what I mean"  
  
"Phoebe" Prue frowned reading over the spell silently, "_Magic forces black and white reaching out threw space and light let the elder's doings be cast adrift return what is right into our mists. I call upon the power of the highest the all mighty Undo the binding thats been made restore Andy's memory, and make the pain of Prue's broken heart forever fade." __  
  
_"Phoebe, I can't use this," Prue said shoving the paper back into Phoebe's hands.  
  
"What? Why? Prue, I worked all night on this"  
  
Prue's brow furrowed slightly, "Why? Hello, Personal Gain. That's what got me into all of this in the first place"  
  
"Oh" Phoebe sighed flatly, "I suppose you are right". She started to walk away.  
  
"Phoebe wait!" Prue said reaching for her arm, "You're my sister, and I love you, but Leo is right if we are live free of consequence from our magic then Andy's memory has to come back on it's own".  
  
"Couldn't the Elders just give it back?" Phoebe asked hopefully watching Leo frown.  
  
"They could but I highly doubt that will happen"  
  
"Well then, I guess it's off to work on plan B," Phoebe crowed tearing up the spell.  
  
"Plan B?" Prue asked.  
  
"We make him fall in love with you again" Phoebe smiled brightly, "but's that's after we find a way to hide the B-A-B-Y from Natalie and the you know whos". Neither saw Natalie orb in behind them.  
  
"Hide what from who?"  
  
"uh...mum..buh..."Phoebe stammered, "Hide the fact that I'm really not a blonde"  
  
Natalie's brow furrowed with it's usual suspicion, as she watched the happy witch skip off down the hall, "Oh...Leo can I talk down stairs for a moment?"

"Sure" Leo shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets, while Prue's face filled with worry.  
  
"Wait, is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just white lighter business" Natalie replied stiffly.  
  
"Oh" Prue waited until they gone before walking into her room and taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Andy was sitting up, reading the journal she'd left on the nightstand,

"Catching up on your reading are you?" She asked. Andy closed the journal and set it back on the nightstand.  
  
"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind" Andy's face blushed with embarrassment as he realized he'd invaded her private thoughts, "I just saw you writing in it the other day, and I wanted to see what you wrote about us."

"It's okay" Prue smiled adjusting the sheets, that were laying loose about his chest, "did anything come back to you?"  
  
"No" Andy shook his head sadly, "nothing but a sick swell in my stomach".

"What are you sick?" Prue's face instantly flooded with concern, making Andy laugh, "No I read that you once turned yourself into a man"  
  
"To vanquish the Succubus" Prue smiled proudly, sitting up a bit taller, " But if I must say so I was a very handsome man even you would have found me attractive". She giggled watching Andy's upper lip curl, "I don't think so". The two laughed for a moment, before Andy's face turned serious. He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, "Prue, I want to remember what I felt for you, I really do"  
  
"I know" Prue said, taking hold of his hand, "I promised you, I would make you remember, and I will. I just need to find a non-magical way to do that" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "now if you'll excuse me, I have go perform, my morning ritual and throw up"

Andy held tightly to her hand as she attempted to get up, "Prue, I want to be here for you and the baby"  
  
"I'd really like that, but are you sure that is going to be okay with Natalie?

"I'll take care of Natalie"

"Prue smiled and kissed his cheek again before pulling her hand away and making a mad dash for the bathroom.

Prue had just come out of the bathroom when Piper called to her, "Prue can you come down here for a moment?"  
  
"I'll be right there!"

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Natalie were all gathered in the living room when Prue came down the stairs, "what's up?"

"We have something for you" Leo announced proudly as a set of angelic orbs ascended into the room. "MOM!" The faces of all three girls lit of as Patty appeared in the flesh, her arms opened wide, "Come here my darlings!"  
  
"As promised, your Mother's essence has been returned", Natalie added watching the happy reunion.  
  
"Let's give them a moment," Leo suggested, giving Natalie a nod. The two white lighters disappeared, giving the four women some quite bonding time.  
  
"Mom we so worried about you" Phoebe cooed, hugging Patty again.  
  
"And I you" Patty returned, "especially you, Prue"

Prue looked at her mother strangely, "why?"  
  
"Even though I couldn't see you, I felt that something was not right"

"Prues going to have a baby!" Phoebe squealed before gasping, "Do you think they heard me?"

Piper shook her head, watching her mother's face light up in rejoice with her oldest daughter, "Oh Prue! Your going really going to make me a grandma?"

Prue nodded with a huge grin, "Thanks to you, Andy and I are having a girl"

"My baby's having a baby, I always dreamed this day would come and now it's finally here" Patty whispered tearfully.  
  
"We just have to keep it a secret a from the Elders" Piper added watching her mothers face fall.  
  
"What? Prue are you sure that is something you want to do?"

"Prue nodded insistently, "Mom, they already took, Andy's memory away, I'd hate to think what they'd do if they found out about the baby" Neither of the three knew that Patty was already an expert in this situation. Unknown to anyone, Patty had conceived a fourth child with her white lighter Sam; a seemingly non-magical child that she had managed to keep hidden from everyone, including the elders.  
  
"You could have a very good point," Patty added justifying her daughter's fears, "but you you can't hide her forever, not unless you intend on giving her away"

"Give her away?" Prue swallowed feeling sick again, "I hadn't thought about that" she whispered looking down at her stomach. "I want to keep her"  
  
"But It might be the only way, if you're not willing to use magic," Patty touched Prue's shoulder, her face grim. "Sweetheart, you either have to come up with a fool proof plan or you have to tell them and suffer the consequences".  
  
"But what if the consequences aren't as bad as the solution to the plan?" Phoebe asked, "I mean what could consequences could be worse than having to give your child away?"

Piper looked at their mother, "what would you do Mom?"


	26. Keeping The Secret

piperleo4eva, mandebella and Serena :_Are they going to find out about Paige? Not anytime soon. I'm just setting the stage for the future and keeping my options open. so the reference you read in this chapter, is me, trying to be PC with Patty's thoughts. Finding Paige as their sister will NOT be a factor in this story. __  
_  
Patty looked down at the floor, picking at her cuticles in time with Prue. "Now I know where she gets the habit" Piper muttered to Phoebe.

"Honestly, I would tell the Elders"  
  
Prue looked up in shock, shaking her head. "Mom, No!"  
  
"Hear me out Sweetheart. I know that isn't what you want, but in my heart, I can't possibly think of any other way. The three of you don't have any idea of what is like to not be able to watch the children that you love grow up, " Each thought that Patty was speaking exclusively about them. They had no idea that a baby sister was out there somewhere hidden within a world of mortals that had been denied to have Patty as her mother as well.  
  
"Believe me, all of you, leaving a child behind for someone else to raise is not something that you want" A set of chimes sounded and Patty looked upward, "it's time for me to go". Patty hugged each of her daughters, saving Prue for last. "Prue you are my daughter and no matter what decision you make, I will stand beside you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks Mom." All were silent as Patty disappeared.  
  
"You know Mom has a pretty good point". Piper said shifting her eyes, "Telling the Elders would sort of be like the ultimate revenge for what they did to Andy"  
  
"I'd give anything to just to see the look on Natalie's face" Phoebe snorted slapping a knee. "That would be priceless"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not quite so sure I want to see that face just yet" Prue turned her back, in time with a resounding crash. "Okay what the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it came from the kitchen, " Piper replied following her sisters towards the direction of the sound. Prue was the first to push the kitchen door open to see Andy lying a heap of what used to be the center island.

"Andy?" Along with Phoebe, Prue took a hold of one arm and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, I was aiming for the basement" he apologized just as Natalie orbed in beside them.

"That was sloppy, Trudeau. Your orbs are still way off"  
  
"I know, Nat"  
  
"You need to concentrate more, see through the fog"

"I know, Nat" he repeated again in disgust.  
  
"You need to focus so that you can-"

"HE KNOWS!" the girls shouted in unison making Natalie's mouth close.  
  
"He's still sick," Prue added, " and he doesn't need you hounding him about-" Andy's hand fell to her shoulder, "Prue I really don't need you to stand up to my white lighter for me".

Prue's eyes shifted in a heated glance as Natalie began looking about the kitchen. A bag of Cheetos was lying open on the counter, next to an empty pizza box. "Good God what have they been feeding you? No wonder you can't orb, if all they can conjure up is this crap"  
  
"Hey that's my crap" Phoebe replied snatching the cheetos from counter. Leo orbed in beside her.

"They're feeding me just fine, Nat. Your really don't need worry"  
  
"Fine" Natalie glanced at her watch. "I'll be back at 0-1600 hundred hours so that we can practice defensive fading. In the meantime, I want you to drink a protein shake, have some fruit and take a nap so that you'll be well rested."  
  
"What's 0-1600 hundred hours?" Phoebe whispered to Leo.  
  
"It's four o'clock"  
  
"Oh" Her brown eyes went wide as they all watched Natalie orb away.  
  
"C'mon let's get you back up to bed," Prue said softly slipping herself up underneath Andy's arm, so that it was draped across her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to take a shower, if that's okay" he said making Prue's green eyes sparkle with mischief.  
  
"oo-kay, I can help you with that too"  
  
"I'm sure you could," Andy quipped letting her guide him towards the stairs.  
  
**3:00 PM****  
  
**Prue walked into her bedroom to find Andy full dressed in Tracer attire looking like he was ready to leave. He had one boot up on the chair, stuffing an athame inside.

"Andy?"

"Hey," He flashed a version of his best grin, "I never got to ask you, did you have a nice visit with your Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, but what are you doing?" she asked, her heart beginning to hammer with dred.

"It's time for me to go" he replied letting his smile fade.  
  
"No...Andy you can't. Your powers are still recovering from what Mandela did to you"  
  
Andy walked up to her, and brushed a fallen hair away from her face, "Prue I'll be fine". Her green eyes rolled upward at him, "but if you not here I can't help you get your memory back".  
  
"And if I am here, Natalie will be here and I don't think you want that" he said placing his hands on her hips so that they could be close to her stomach. "She'll watch us like a hawk and it will only be a matter of time before she senses the baby's powers, if she hasn't already."  
  
"You mean she'll here because she doesn't want us to get back together," Prue replied dryly turning from his arms.  
  
"It'll be safer for you and the baby if I'm not around" he protested.  
  
Prue saw his reasoning, but at the moment couldn't deny what she felt in her heart, "Andy I don't want you to just walk away from me. This morning you said you wanted to be a part of this babies life"  
  
"And I will, I just think if you really want to keep all of this from the Elders then I need to lay low for while, keep them off your radar so to speak"  
  
Prue kept her back to him, as she dabbed unshed tears from her eyes. "I tell you what" Andy said placing his strong hands on her shoulders, "what if I meet you every other Saturday at the swing in Golden Gate Park and you can have Leo come get me any time you need me."  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm going to lose you?" Andy turned her slowly so that they were standing face to face. "You won't lose me, Prue. Because despite everything I can't remember, there's one thing I can't forget"  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" She smiled meeting the wolfish grin that was spreading across his face.

"Your kiss," Every memory flash that he'd had, reflected upon her kiss. Prue's smile grew as he dipped a finger under her chin and titled it upward so that he could give her one soft tender peck, before orbing. "Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" she whispered to the orbs feeling a sad pang in her heart.  
  
**White Lighter Area**  
  
Natalie watched the couple part through a hologram type vision. "So they really think they can hide a magical baby?" She waved her hand making the hologram disappear. "I'm sorry Andy she said aloud, "but I cannot let this child interfere with the destiny of the Charmed Ones".


	27. Date Night

_A/N: son gomay vidal goku: Not to worry, Natalie is a white lighter despite her intentions she's not evil enough to vanquish the baby but she does have a plan! Princess Pinky: I always value your comments, when I started this story I had only intended it to be like 3 chapters long. The inclusion of Mandy was part of the growing storyline, so yes, I hadn't planned it, but I might eventually have a force of Little Charmed Ones who all start with "M". Piper and Leo's Melinda would definitely be in the mix. Yeah I agree with you, on the P/C stuff with Prue and Paige. Pruedence.Halliwell: I love everyone's frustration with Natalie, and Andy feels the same way. I can't speak for Leo but Andy tolerates Natalie with a working relationship. She's his mentor so to speak_ but _that will change later on in the story. Mandabella_: _I love your comments. DaniEllie03, I live for yoru "Prandy" Geekiness!_

_Prue is about 6 months pregnant in this chapter  
_

* * *

**Date Night  
**  
Phoebe danced about singing to her Walkman as she set a cozy table for two. She was so into what she was doing she didn't Prue come up behind her.

"Phoebe," her sister called impatiently. "PHOEBE!" Shaking her head, Prue walked up to her sister and tugged on the headphones. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe jumped startled "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Setting a table for your date," Phoebe quipped picking placing a fork on one of the place settings.

"My Date? I thought you said we were having a family dinner?"

"You are...with your family. You, the baby and Andy"

"Andy? Phoebe, Andy's trying to stay away from the manor."

"I know but tonight you need to give him a reason to come back". Phoebe teased, making kissing noises.

Prue placed a hand to her brow and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Phoebe if-

Phoebe's brow furrowed, "Stop worrying about Natalie, Prue. If Andy is going to remember what he felt for you. You gotta work it a little,"

Prue sat down in a puffy chair, and picked up a pillow, "I know I just don't want to push."

"Push, and Push Hard Prue. You have a baby who needs its father. You owe it to my niece to try to put things back together. You owe it to yourself. Prue this is the dream that you've been waiting for, for years: You, Andy, A baby..."

"I know," Prue said softly crinkling her nose, "It just seems so warped. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason that Andy asked to me marry him is because of Mom's spell. Maybe his memory hasn't come back because there is nothing real for him to remember."

"Bite your tongue!" Phoebe ordered. "You so know that isn't true. Now, listen to me. You are going to go to your room get dressed and then when Andy gets here you are going to completely put on your most charming, flirtatious and seductive face. Make him fall in love with you again Prue"

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know," Phoebe shrugged. "Pretend it's your first date all over again. Do whatever you did way back then."

"I was sixteen, thin and I put out." Prue grinned looking down at her clothes, "but seriously, I don't have anything to wear. I don't think seductive and flirtatious comes in maternity size." At six months along her stomach was now the size of a basketball.

"Oh yes it does. Victoria Secret now carries the Mother-to-be line" Piper quipped stepping into the doorway. In her hands she held a silkly looking black dress. "Now come on, hurry up. Leo will be here with Andy in twenty minutes and we still have hair and make up to do," Prue went willingly as Phoebe tugged on her hand, giving her a lift up.

Twenty-three minutes later, Leo appeared with Andy. Both were covered in bright green goo. "Ewe what happened to the two of you?" Phoebe asked wrinkling her nose.

"Slime Demon," Leo replied, wringing his hands.

Andy pulled a clump of green slime from his hair, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Go right ahead," Phoebe replied. "And while you're at it, feel free to borrow some of Leo's clean clothes!"

After taking a quick shower and Phoebe's advice, Andy emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of black colored dockers and matching charcoal shirt.

"Well don't you look like nice," Piper complemented looking to Leo. "But don't you have a shirt like that?"

"I'll explain later," Leo replied. "Here comes Prue"

Piper tugged on the front of Leo's fresh rugby style shirt, "Okay, that's our cue to leave."

Andy stood absolutely mesmerized as his eyes roamed Prue's pregnant form. "Prue you look amazing". Piper had put her hair up so that it was neatly piled upon her head, showing her bare neckline.

Prue blushed slightly and smiled showing the little gaps between her teeth, "So do you, but doesn't Leo have a shirt like that?"

"Don't ask," Andy grinned offering his arm. Oh, I almost forgot, here". He handed a Prue a rectangular shaped box filled with her favorite candy.

"Twizzlers!" Prue grinned, "I've had such a craving for these! I can't believe you remembered!"

"Honestly, I didn't. Leo just said I was suppose to give them to you."

Prue pursed her lips for moment and then smiled, "Your honesty is something that I've always admired about you".

"Thanks, I think, " Andy leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Which way now my lady?"

"To the attic," After enjoying a dinner of Piper's restaurant style cooking, Prue sat back in her chair and patted her stomach. "Oh my goodness, somebody enjoyed dinner a little too much," she quipped as a wave traveled through her stomach.

"What was that?" Andy nearly jumped out of his chair, as he watched Prue's stomach move underneath her dress.

"It's your daughter and she's very active at the moment." Prue reached for his hand, "come over here and feel" Andy pulled to his feet and knelt beside her, placing his hand on the center of her stomach.

"Oh my god," he grinned. "It feels so real."

"It is real," Prue said. "Do you want to see the picture?"

Andy looked at her confused as she handed him a small black and white picture with white swirls in it "What's this?"

"It's an ultrasound photo and this is the very first picture of our daughter, Amanda Patrice Trudeau-Halliwell" Prue said proudly making him smile.

"Amanda after my mother?"

"And Patrice after mine," Prue explained that Patrice is another variation of Patricia.

"I like that," Andy grinned. "But you actually went to real medical doctor to get this? He looked at her skeptical. Taking a magical pregnancy to a mortal doctor was risky.

"Piper took me," Prue nodded. "And getting this picture was no easy feat. The baby faded three times. The doctor kept thinking there was something wrong with his ultrasound machine."

"That's my girl," Andy couldn't help but stare at the light shining in Prue's eyes. "She's just as beautiful as her mother". A moment of silence passed before Prue wet her lips. Slowly, he leaned in brushing his lips tenderly over hers. The kiss had barely consummated when a demon flamed in hurling an energy ball.

"Demon!" Prue shouted as she and Andy jumped apart, causing her chair to fall over backwards. The energy ball hit the door, leaving a hole the size of a manhole cover.

"Prue stay down!" Instantly, Andy faded charging at the demon. The two struggled while Prue pushed to her feet drawing her arm back "Andy, where are you?"

A wave of Prue's arm sent both Andy and the demon sailing into a load boxes. "I'm right here," he groaned reappearing just the demon recovered and hurled another energy ball straight at Prue.

"Prue!"

Prue waved her arm again, deflecting the ball back at the demon destroying the creature on contact. "Are you okay?" Prue asked watching Andy picking himself up from the midst of the boxes and broken antiques.

"I'm good," he replied pressing a hand to the small of her back, "you?"

Prue grinned impishly at him when he reached his full height, "I'll be fine as soon as you finish what you started." Boldly, she clutched the front of his shirt, drawing his mouth to hers. She continued to kiss him hungrily until she felt him stiffen with uneasiness.

Sensing Andy's awkwardness, Prue pulled out of the kiss, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andy shrugged rubbing his bottom lip. "Everything's great"

"Everything's not great," Prue groaned. "If everything were great then you and I would be rolling around on the bed right now"

Andy grinned feeling a sprint on heat run up his neck "I'm sorry Prue, I'm trying".

It was then Prue realized what was happening. He was playing along because it's what he thought she wanted. "No it's not your fault. I can give you back all of your memories, show you all the pictures in the world, but I can't make you feel what you don't want to feel."

Prue turned and headed for the door, "I guess when Natalie took the memories out of your head she took the love out of your heart too."

"Prue," Andy followed her down the stairs to her room, "Prue wait...I'm sorry". Respectively, she slammed the door in his face. Andy stood at the door for several seconds wondering if he should just barge in.

"Bad Date?" He turned to see Piper standing across the hall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Definitely not one of my best" Andy rubbed the back of his neck and padded towards Piper.

Piper was smiling, "Really, how do you know? How many of your dates do you actually remember?"

"You got me there, because I can't remember anything about how I felt about Prue except her kiss. But when I tried to kiss her nothing but visions of my ex-wife came to mind."

"Ewe" Piper's lips formed a regretful look. "You can't help how you feel in your heart Andy."

"I know, I just wish I could give Prue what she wants. I want to love her Piper, I really do"

Piper smiled at him sympathetically, "I believe you, but people change. You're not the same person you were when you died and neither and is Prue. Just give it some more time."

Andy shrugged and Piper patted his shoulder, "what you and Prue had, it can't be destroyed by magic. The two of you already proved that when you found your back to each other. You just have to find a way to do it again."

Andy waited until Piper was gone before orbing into Prue's room. She was standing near the window trying not to cry. "When a women slams a door in your face, that means she doesn't want you orbing in."

He placed his hands over her shoulders wondering if he should touch her, "Prue, I care about you and I'm trying as hard as hell here."

"I know you are," she said quietly turning to face him.

"From my perspective it's like there are pieces missing. It's as if somebody went in and rearranged my mind like a jigsaw puzzle."

"Somebody did," Prue retorted.

Andy placed his hands on either side of her arms, "Please don't give up on me, Prue".

"I won't give up on you Andy," Prue promised, looking into his eyes, "I love you"


	28. Help From Above

_A/N: piperleo4eva: I will accept your words as the ultimate compliment. It's very difficult for me to read anything about a couple; I don't want to be together so for you to be rooting Prue and Andy on is awesome! Makes me feel like I've done my job as a writer! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Your comments keep this story alive!_

_We are jumping ahead again. Prue is now 8 and half months pregnant._

_  
_**Shores of San Francisco Bay**_  
_

Andy stood with his hands jammed into his pockets staring out at the water as he waited for Natalie to appear. He couldn't get the crushed look on Prue's face from his mind. The fact that she had so much love to give that he couldn't receive bothered him greatly. He needed answers.  
  
Natalie orbed in beside him, "how can I help you Andy?" Andy turned slowly crossing his arms over his chest. "I want my memory back" he said flatly and to the point. "I want this so called consequence to be over and I want you to stop hurting Prue"

Natalie started at him blankly, "That's not my decision and even it was, I don't have that kind of power". Andy placed his hands at his side, forming fists of frustration. "Talk to the Elders, you have pull with them, I know you do"

"No" Natalie shook her head, "I can't do that. It would go against the greater good."  
  
"Fine" Andy retorted, "then tell them, to take their damn powers back because, I'm finished working for the greater good"

"You don't mean that," Natalie challenged, "You love what you do"

"I want to remember that I love Prue"

Natalie shook her head again, this time her face was bristling with anger. She was about to say something when instead she orbed away.

"Damn it!" Andy swore kicking sand into the little blue and white lights. After the orbs had cleared a women dressed in a long white flowing gown appeared; a women Andy recognized as another apparition.

"Hello Andy"  
  
Andy squinted trying to clear his mind of the fog that was refusing to let recall the women's name. "Do I know you?"

"Oh Andy" Penny laughed aloud, "Not even the Elders and all the memory dust in the world could make you forget me"

"Okay" Andy shrugged playing along" Why are you here?"  
  
Penny extended her hand, "I'm here to help you remember, Prue"_  
_

**Golden Gate Park**

Prue sat in the swing rubbing her swollen belly. She was dressed in a fuchsia colored maternity top that Piper had made from the same material of her favorite fuchsia blouse and jean crop pants. "Daddy should be here any minute" she said. Beside her lay a stack of old high school photos in which she hoped would jar more of his memory.  
  
"If the prom doesn't do it for him, nothing will". She grinned at the sight of orbs forming beside her. "Hi"  
  
"Hi" Andy kissed her cheek and handed her a small velvet box. "Another gift?"  
  
"It's from your Grams actually"  
  
Prue looked puzzled, "wait a minute, you went to see Grams?"  
  
"More like she came to see me" Andy replied, "she had a gift for me too"  
  
Prue smiled, "a gift really what was it?"  
  
Andy reached out and brushed a strand of long raven hair behind her left ear, "a memory of you"

"Grams gave you a memory of me?" Prue repeated feeling her heart filled with hope. "Well it was more like a memory of something she did to me. Me running out of the house, her chasing me with a broomstick... but yeah"  
  
"That makes me so happy, you remembered her," Prue squealed hugging him. Andy stroked her hair as the two held each other for several seconds.  
  
"Now open your box"  
  
Andy's arm draped across the back of the swing, as Prue tore into the little box. Inside was a tiny infant pewter bracelet, which had the triquetra symbol set in the center. "_It's a bracelet for the baby,"_ Prue cooed showing it to Andy.  
  
"Now she can be Charmed just like you" Andy smiled his trademark grin as the two shared a soft peck. "Wait a minute," Prue smiled back, "Hold that grin, I want to get a picture" she turned around to grab her camera.  
  
"You can't take a picture of me Prue"

Prue looked at him confused, "why not?"  
  
"Because it won't turn out"  
  
"What do you mean it won't turn out, I'm an expect in developing film you know"  
  
Andy pushed the camera away from his face, "I know that but it won't come out because I'm dead"  
  
Prue's brow furrowed, "so Leo's dead and we have tons of pictures of him"  
  
"That's because Leo's been dead for over 40 years, I've only been gone two. I haven't been dead long enough yet, people here still know me"  
  
"And let me guess there is some sort of waiting period...a rule?"

"Unfortunately, but it's a good rule. If I were go out to mall or someplace in broad day light and someone that I used to know saw me, think of the havoc that would cause. The cleaners would have a hay day."  
  
"Mmm...you have a good point," Prue bit her bottom lip and set the camera aside, "well you can certainly look at pictures of yourself can't you?" Prue handed him the old Prom Photos.  
  
"What is this?" Andy looked at the photo of himself dressed in a black tux with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.  
  
"Prom 1987" Prue replied, "You had quite the Don Johnson, Miami Vice look going on"  
  
"I guess so" he answered focusing on the picture of Prue. "You looked beautiful though". Prue had been dressed in a strapless royal blue dress that sported a hoop skirt. "Gorgeous dress"  
  
"Yeah too bad nobody but you and Grams ever got to see it," Prue made a face.  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
Andy grinned as Prue's voice turned wickedly seductive, "Because instead of going to the Prom, you rented us a room at the Ritz and you and me minus the dress had the most incredible sex of our teenage lives".  
  
"Whoa" Andy tugged at his collar, feeling his neck grow warm, "I must be cursed because that is the second time you have said something like that to me, and I can't remember a damn thing"  
  
"Sucks to be you," Prue frowned thoughtfully, "I on the other hand, remember everything. The limousine ride, the bathtub, and the morning after"  
  
"The bathtub?" Andy shuddered at the thought, watching Prue nod with a naughty grin,

"Damn"

"Tell me about life after you became a witch. I know I ran into you again after high school, what was life like for us then?"  
  
Prue looked away, Andy did know that there were still times when she berated herself for having wasted so much valuable time, "I really don't want to go into that Andy. It's too painful"

Andy ran his hand through her hair, "Why? Did I do something?"  
  
"No" Prue sighed, "you were always perfect. It was me. I sort of had thing about telling you that I was witch and-"  
  
"You didn't tell me that you loved me until it was too late" Andy finished, watching Prue's eyes widen, "You and I were here in the park, you came to warn me about the demon. I wanted to meet you at the house and you threaten to use your power on me and then you told me that you still loved me"

"Yes!" Prue squealed flinging her arms around him, "Yes!" Andy hugged her back. " Wait a minute. How do you remember that?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged, "I was listening to you, and the memory was just there"

"Grams, what did she do exactly?"  
  
"I'm sworn to secrecy," he whispered brushing a kiss across Prue's plum colored lips.

"I think I like this secret, " Prue whispered back, just as her abdomen was whacked with a painful cramp.  
  
"Oh...Oh...OW!"  
  
"Prue?" Andy asked worried.

"It's nothing...just a con-contraction!" Prue replied, her voice getting louder with the onset of pain. "Ow..Ow..Ow"  
  
"Contraction?" Andy's eyes grew wide. "LEO!"  
  
"No...No there's no need to call Leo the Dr. said it's normal," Prue placed her hand over his and sighed, "and it's over"  
  
**Somewhere Out There....**

"What's happening?" Natalie asked as she looked through the crystal of a neutral seer. The neutral seer was neither good nor evil, just a spiritual being with the power to see the future. The seer stroked her crystal and a vision of Prue and Andy kissing appeared, followed by a scene of Prue in labor, screaming. A third vision of death, the bodies of Prue, Andy and Piper were spread all about the manor, broken and bleeding.

"I see, love, a birth, and a death. If time proceeds in this direction, you will see the destruction of the Charmed Ones. This child will bring death to the Halliwell family.  
  
"I can't let that happen." Natalie shook her head, "when is the child to be born?"  
  
The seer looked again, "On all Witches Eve"  
  
"Halloween" Natalie restated knowing it was the biggest demonic day of the year. "Perfect"


	29. A Day of Demons

_A/N: Prue is now full term with her pregnancy. This chapter takes place one year after the episode All Halliwell's Eve where the girls go back in time to save Melinda Warren so keep in mind Piper's reference to the apples. Also remember that Halloween is the one-day where the dividing line between good and evil is the thinnest, and that previously vanquished demons have the power to come back. Thanks for reading!_

_**Halloween 2001**_

_  
"Hiccup"_ Prue faded as she came down the stairs. "Piper"  
  
"Prue?" Piper looked about confused, "where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here," Prue returned meeting her sister on the bottom step. _"Hiccup_" Instantly she faded again. "Aw! This has been happening all morning! I can't get rid of these damn hiccups"  
  
"I'll get you some water," Piper went into the kitchen as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Prue padded quickly to the door keeping on hand on her stomach. _"Hiccup" Prue_ growled impatiently as she faded, waiting for her visible form to return. Calmly she opened the door, hoping not to hiccup again. Surprise filled her face when she saw the person standing on the other side.  
  
"Bane!" A pause passed between them while Prue noted that he still looked handsome as ever. "What...what are you doing here?" She motioned him inside and shut the door.  
  
"They let me out for good behavior, " he answered slowly focusing on her stomach. "It looks like you've been uh-". Prue's gaze fell to her swollen abdomen prompting her to run a hand over it. "I've been busy...yes very busy" she stammered nervous "Hiccup....oh damn!" Pressing her hands to her face she faded away. Bane was grinning when she returned.  
  
"New trick?"  
  
"It's my babies powers" she said softly, touching her stomach admiringly.  
  
"Powers?" Bane repeated his smile fading, "in that case I'll have to steal them!" Prue shuddered involuntarily as she watched her former lover transform into the demon Nicholas. "You!" she hissed. Nicholas laughed as he held out his hand towards her throat, "You are about to get very warm, hot in fact" Prue fell to her knees, gasping with the sensation that her body was being over run by intense heat.  
  
"Your baby is burning"  
  
"No!" Prue whispered just as Piper entered the room.

"Prue here's your-" Piper dropped the glass she was holding in her hands and flicked her wrists. "No!" Nicholas exploded in a flurry of black ash, but instantly returned.  
  
"You have to say the spell," Prue gasped clutching her stomach, "please don't let anything happen to my baby" she prayed fighting the feeling that her head was about to explode.

"Ah...ah..." Piper hesitated trying to remember the words, "Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle, cleanse this evil from our midst scatter its cells throughout time. Let this Nick no more exist!" Both sisters watched as Nicholas vanquished into a burst of flames.

"Prue" Piper sank to her knees listening to her sister take in a series of ragged shallow breaths. "LEO!" The white lighter appeared sinking beside them.  
  
"A little healing power, please" Piper rubbed Prue's back as Leo held his hands over her. "You okay?" Leo asked studying his charges face as her breathing returned to normal. Prue nodded, letting Piper and Leo help her to her feet, "Yeah, I-" _Hiccup!_ "Damn it!" she swore fading once again.  
  
"Watch what you say around my niece!" Piper shouted into the air, "we aren't going to have any little witches with your potty mouth!"

"It's called adult privileged language" Prue teased returning just in time to see Phoebe come tumbling down the stairs.  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Warlocks!" Phoebe pointed when she recovered. Two warlocks stood at the top of the stairs, preparing to blink. "You take one, I'll take the other?" Prue questioned.  
  
"I'll take the one of the left" Piper replied flicking her wrist, in time with Prue's all-powerful squint. One warlock exploded, while the other went crashing into the wall, blinking out.  
  
"Thanks" Phoebe moaned holding her hip as she joined her sisters in the living room. "You guys okay?"

"Aside from the fact that our old friend Nicholas just tried to fry Prue?" Piper returned looking to her husband, "Leo what in the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's Halloween, and we've all been placed on Demonic Alert"  
  
"Demonic alert?" Phoebe questioned just as Prue hiccupped and went invisible.  
  
"This is driving me insane!"  
  
"Ssh...calm...thoughts," Phoebe soothed stroking Prue's hair, "otherwise you could stress out the baby and put yourself into labor"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, "Oooh....a Halloween baby wouldn't that be fun. Considering it's the most demonic night of the year!"  
  
"Hey, Melinda Warren was born on Halloween" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Don't remind me," Piper said tersely, adverting her eyes to Prue. "If you go into labor tonight, I'm not delivering your baby, not with all the demons that will be lurking around to snatch her up first chance they get"  
  
"Oh yes you will" Prue snipped holding the small of her back, "because I'm not about to have an invisible baby in the hospital!"

"Hey you what's with the back pain?" Phoebe questioned seeing her sister's discomfort.

"It's nothing" Prue sighed arching her stomach forward. At the moment she was hoping to ignore the early signs of labor.  
  
"Just same, I'm going to check to see that we have some apples in case our powers decide to take the night off again" Piper added looking to Leo, "You were saying?"

I was saying that we've all been placed on a demonic alert. The Elders learned through a connection that the Source is planning a reconstruction of the underworld and hopes to bring back the demonic horsemen at midnight"

"The demonic horsemen?" Piper questioned knowing that they were ones responsible for the apocalypse of the world. "Last time we faced them we almost lost Prue"

"And just want informant told the Elders all of this?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
"That would be me" Cole answered in his set of shimmering waves, "I traded the bounty on my head for an act of good faith. I wanted to prove to them once and for all, I'm not evil"

Piper squinted her eyes slightly; "so does that mean Andy will stop trying to vanquish your ass and we can all have peace in the manor again?"

"God and his white lighter willing," Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him wildly while Prue looked on with a sad look upon her face.  
  
_Hiccup!_ "You never can tell with Natalie," she said fading into air.  
  
"Let's make a plan and see if we can't stop the horsemen before they have a chance to cross over" Leo to looked to Piper, "Piper you go into the kitchen and see if you can't conjure up some of that potion you guys used the last time.  
  
"Phoebe, you and Cole need to start working on a vanquishing spell"  
  
"Hey what about me?" Prue asked feeling left out.  
  
"Find a way to get rid of those hiccups" Leo grinned, "and then get some rest. If the Elders are right we've got a long night ahead of us and it looks like you'll probably need all of your strength for later..."

Several hours later, Prue stood in the attic flipping aimlessly through the Book of Shadows. "There is nothing in here for hiccups," she groaned feeling the onset of a small contraction.

"Hey stop that" she quipped, "Didn't you hear your Uncle Leo? We're on Demonic Alert"

Prue didn't see the Dark Lighter of Doubt orb in behind her. As a rule, the Dark Lighter of Doubt could not been seen by his victims. His power was to prey on the victims subconscious until they committed suicide.

"You aren't strong enough to stop the demonic horsemen," he said playing on Prue's subconscious mind.

Prue looked about the attic sensing something. "But don't worry about those horsemen, evil never wins" she smiled talking to the baby. "Your Mommy is a Super Witch. I can kick ass and have a baby at the same time, sure I can"  
  
The Dark Lighter felt his jaw cinch, "You are not so confident when it comes to love" he said. "Think of Andy"

Prue held her stomach staring distantly into space. _"Andy doesn't love you," The_ dark lighter of doubt whispered. "_He will never remember_". Prue's heart sank at his words. _"It's all my fault,"_ The dark lighter added. "_I hurt him"_  
  
"It's all my fault," Prue repeated.

_"I'm responsible for everything," the Dark Lighter continued. "All of my love ones die"  
  
_"This isn't like me," Prue muttered fighting his curse.  
  
_"I'll never be a good a mother" he added, "I killed Andy. My life as a witch will kill his child too"  
  
"_NO!" Prue shouted slamming the book of Shadows shut as a set of blue and white orbs appeared. It was Andy.  
  
"Prue! Behind you!" Andy quickly used his demonic tracking senses to spot the dark lighter of doubt. Prue whirled around just time in to see Andy destroy the dark lighter of doubt with an exploding probe. The Dark Lighter exploded leaving behind nothing but a trace of black soot.

"Thanks" Prue tried to smile.  
  
Andy was quick to notice that she was shaken. "Are you and the baby okay?"  
  
Prue nodding turning into his arms, visibly shaking "Can you just hold me?"

Andy's strong arms wrapped securely around her, holding tight to his frame, "you're safe" he promised using his words of confidence to make her insecurities fade. He held her for several minutes, until she pushed away.

"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No" Prue shook her head in time with a hiccup, making Andy chuckle as she faded away.  
  
"Do you know how get rid of fading hiccups?"  
  
"I have just the cure" Andy grinned. "C'mere". Prue hiccupped again falling back into his arms. Together they faded away returning in a locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm glad to see that" Phoebe smiled leaning her head on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Me too" Piper smiled wrapping an arm around her younger sister, "it's just a shame Andy still doesn't remember everything". He still couldn't tell Prue that he loved her.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't need too," Phoebe, said lifting her head, "Love is stronger than Magic you know"

"I know" Piper answered, not expecting what came next. A loud rumble sounded and a portal in the wall separated, causing the floor to shake.  
  
"Here they come" Phoebe swallowed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My guess would everything and everyone we've ever vanquished"


	30. One Sibling or Five Strangers?

_A/N: This is the chapter everybody has been waiting for! Amanda's birth...well at the least the beginning of it. The chapter was getting so long, I had to split it into two parts. In honor of Labor Day, I will post them both today. Mandebella, I'm glad you liked the scene with the hiccups and Andy's cure. I thought it would make for some sweet romance between them. son gomay vidal goku: you are so right, Prue is indeed having the baby_.

* * *

Andy shielded Prue with his body as Abraxas, Jeremy, a Grimlock, and Bloody Mary came through the portal. "Ah...Ah...Piper do something quick!" Phoebe spouted. Once again Piper flicked her wrists, growling at Jeremy, "why can't you just stay dead?" Jeremy exploded in a fury of black smoke.

"Andy get the one with the horns!" Phoebe shouted taking on the Bloody Mary. The crossbow appeared in Andy's hand, firing on his command, impaling Abraxas immediately. The demon screamed and smoked out. "Ouch that look like it hurt," Piper commented just as Cole shimmered in, "need a little demonic assistance?"

"No thanks, I got it." Phoebe levitated, bicycling her feet, into Bloody Mary, "It's time to put you back into film you jumped out of!" she ground, kicking at it, until Cole tired of watching and produced an energy ball.

"Hey!" Phoebe looked at him disappointed when Mary exploded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Cole shrugged with a big grin.

Single handedly Prue took on the grimlock, she raised her arm, and wavered as her body was taken down by contraction.

"Great, I'm in labor and everything freakin' thing I've ever vanquished decides to come back to life. "Prue squinted and the Grimlock flew into the wall and then shimmered out. Run you coward. Go back to hell where you came from"

She reached for Andy's arm, steadying herself for balance, "Ok...this really hurts". Andy's face paled. "Prue, are you-?"

"She's in labor," Phoebe finished for him. "Has been all morning, only she wouldn't admit it".

"Hey would you just lay off? I had things to do!" Prue held her stomach as another contraction shot through her back. "Oh..."

"You are forever a busy women," Piper commented. "C'mon sit down"

"I don't want to sit down!" Prue hissed trying to reach her full height. "There it's gone," she sighed. "All better so I can go back to demon fighting"

"You're not fighting anything, Prue" Andy said calmly forcing her to sit in the pink puffy chair.

Phoebe tenderly brushed her hand through Prue's hair. "He's right honey, you need to save your energy . Amanda is going to need every bit of it. Just let us take care of the demons."

"But what about the demonic horseman? You can't vanquish them without me." Prue said with super-witch conviction.

Piper and Phoebe looked at one another, "we did it before."

"Oh right," Prue returned flatly.

"But we'll do that after we help you deliver the baby."

"You'll have to do it now" Leo retorted appearing beside Piper, "the Source has already opened the vortex and demons are escaping at an alarming rate. It's anarchy all through out the city."

"Saving the world is going to have wait." Piper shook her head staring at her sister, "in case you haven't noticed, Prue's having a baby". Leo looked at Prue, sympathetically. "There's no time."

"We're not leaving Prue," Phoebe defended.

Prue placed her hand on her stomach, "You guys I'll be all right. The contractions aren't-" she held her breath, closing her eyes at the pain that was rolling through her stomach. "That bad yet"

"Liar," Phoebe hissed.

"We aren't leaving you Prue," Piper added.

Prue looked at both of her sisters with her usual in control calmness. "If a building is on fire and you have to make a choice who do you save? One sibling or five strangers?"

"Five Strangers," Both Piper and Phoebe repeated in unison.

Prue felt her heart sink with emotion as both of her sisters hugged her, "You guys go, I'll be fine. I have Leo and Andy here to protect me."

"Uh...I hate to say this," Leo began sheepishly. "But Andy should go too. The more fire power the better."

Andy looked to Prue for approval, "the faster you vanquish the horsemen the faster you get back."

"We love you," Phoebe said pressing her face to Prue's tummy, "Don't you dare come out without us!" She then looked to Cole "Can you shimmer us to the vortex so Leo can stay with Prue?"

"Better him than me. I'm not very good in the baby department," Cole grinned wrapping an arm around Phoebe as she stood.

"Take good care of Prue," Piper kissed Leo. "We'll be back as soon as we can". The trio shimmered out.

Andy knelt at Prue's feet, taking her hands into his. "So it looks like you and I are about to have a baby," Prue grinned, smiling so that all of her teeth were showing. Andy tenderly kissed both of her hands. "That we are."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you, Prue," he added. Prue reached out, touching the side of his face. "Andy, I would never think that you would ever abandon me. I love you"

Andy grinned and pressed a kiss to her lips before looking to Leo, "call me when it's time."

"Take my cell phone," Leo offered, fishing his cellular out of his pocket. "I haven't used one of these in ages," Andy looked at phone strangely before stuffing into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Hurry back," Prue said watching him orb away.

**A Few Hours Later...**Leo paced nervously watching over Prue's accelerating discomfort. "Can I get you anything? A stick to bare down or something?". The anxious mother to be was lying on the couch, forever twisting in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Contractions were coming several minutes apart in both her stomach and in her back.

"I'm not quite to that point yet, but with all of your healing techniques a stick would be just great!"

Leo felt his face flush red, "sorry Prue, I don't really have much in way of child birth."

"Oh...Ow...!" Prue swallowed clenching her eyes shut, "what I wouldn't give for you to be able to orb this child out of me right now!"

"I could always take you to the hospital," Leo offered in jest.

Prue shook her head, "No...No...No, I can do this...I'm Prue Halliwell, Charmed Witch. What's a little labor pain to a Charmed Witch? OW! OW! OW!"

"Uh...oh," Leo suddenly looked heavenward.

"What is it?" Prue asked fearing that one of her sisters might have been hurt.

"It's one of my other charges," Leo said regretfully, "I have to go."

"NOW? BUT LEO..." For the first time in his life Leo thought he saw panic in Prue's eyes.

"Prue my charge could be dying," Leo said calmly knowing she would see reason.

"Okay, Okay" she nodded, "can you help me up first?"

"Sure," Leo quickly helped her to seat position, and to her feet. "How's that?"

"Better," Prue lied.

"Call if you need me," Leo said orbing away.

Prue shuffled slowly about the manor, until the loneliness and pain became to much. It had been nearly an hour and Leo had yet to return. "LEO!" Silently she stood in the kitchen keeping a hand, pressed to her stomach, as she waited for the white lighter to appear. When no response came she reached for own cell phone, and quickly punched in Leo's number, praying that Andy would answer. "C'mon, C'mon" she whispered. _The cellular phone you are trying to reach is currently out of the calling area. Please try your call again later._

Prue tossed the hapless phone to the counter, wallowing, "Great, the biggest moment of my life and I'm going to be spending it alone"

"Not completely alone." A voice replied.

Prue looked up surprised to see a vaguely familiar set of orbs, "Oh God," she hissed, as Natalie appeared. Natalie's lips pursed in disapproval, "I'm here to help you deliver your baby Prue"


	31. Whitelighter: Friend or Foe?

_A/N: CCMcKenna, Prue is absolutely my favorite character. While I have nothing against the Paige, the show is just lacking the kick ass big sister effect now and that irks me, so I like to hope that I can keep her alive in spirit. Sci-Fi Gillian, I promised you two parts today and here you go! Thanks so much for taking the time to read!_

_  
_Prue grinned, wagging a finger as she backed into a corner, of all the horrible things she could imagine, Natalie delivering her baby had been nowhere on the list. "Oh...no...you are not going to be the one to deliver my baby" She didn't care if she delivered it herself, Natalie was not touching her. "LEO! Get your ass back down here now!"  
  
"He can't hear you, because I'm already here to assist you"  
  
Prue ignored her, "LEO! PIPER! PHOEBE! I NEED YOU NOW!"  
  
Natalie kept advancing, "it won't do you any good Prue, their all busy trying to stop the demonic reconstruction"  
  
"We'll they'll just have to get unbusy!" Prue growled doubling over in pain. "OW! OW! This hurts!"  
  
"I can help, Prue!" Natalie said as Prue fell to her knees nearly crying, "If you want to help me, then you'll go get Andy and bring him here"

"I'm sorry Prue, there's nobody here but me". Still on her knees, Prue held her stomach, panting in short labored breaths, "Andy, please...please...I need you so much right now. Our baby needs you"

"Prue"  
  
"Get away from me!" Unconsciously, Prue squinted and a chair projected itself at Natalie cause her to orb from harms way.  
  
"Don't use your powers, you'll need all of your strength for the baby," Natalie cautioned when she returned.  
  
A short time later, Natalie helped a still reluctant Prue to her up to bedroom. Prue began to fade in and out with every contraction, "I can do this...I can do this on my own" she reasoned practicing her Lamaze breathing as Natalie placed several towels and pillows around her. "I don't need anybody"  
  
"Just try to relax you still have a ways to go yet"  
  
"OW!" Another contraction hit, and Prue yelled, fading again. "This constant fading is driving me absolutely crazy!"

"It will stop when you are ready to push," Natalie replied tilting her head. She listened for several seconds catching Prue's attention.  
  
"What?" Prue asked recognizing the look that the white lighter had sensed something.  
  
"There's something downstairs" Natalie said, "I'll be right back." She orb out, leaving Prue to sigh heavily against the pillow.  
  
"It better not be another demon"  
  
"Prue?" Andy orbed into the living room instantly sensing something was a miss. Phoebe had, had a vision of Prue alone, in hard labor and sensed she needed help.  
  
"Andy, I need you!" Prue's voice echoed back at him. Natalie appeared behind him and pointed her finger at the large chandelier above his head. "Sorry, Andy. I can't let you get to Prue right now"

Using her white lighter power she sent an electrical charge up to the ceiling. The chandelier fell, hitting Andy in the head, knocking him unconscious. Carefully, Natalie padded over to her charge, "that should keep you out for awhile," she said, hitting him with an extra surge of energy for good measure.  
  
"Andy!" Prue peeped expectantly when saw orbs appear. Her face fell when she saw it was just Natalie. "Sorry Prue. It was shape shifter disguised like Andy. Lucky thing, I was able to fend him off. It seems to every demon in town tonight is going to try and come after your baby"

Another wave of contractions hit and Prue glared at the white lighter menacingly. It was Andy in her heart she knew it. "What did you do to him?" she thought silently as Natalie clasped her hands together. "It would be better if you let me orb you and the baby someplace safe"  
  
"NO!" Prue returned feeling a whoosh of liquid flee from her system. "Oh...Oh...my water just broke"  
  
"That's a good sign" Natalie knelt at Prue's feet, and pushed up her maternity dress for a look, "You're nearly ten centimeters. In just a few minutes it will be time for you to push"

Prue placed her head back on the pillow, whining miserably, "Piper, Phoebe where are you?"

Closing her eyes she tried to Astral Project to them but the pain and the exhaustion proved to be too much. She only succeeded in fading again. Natalie kept her hands on Prue's knees, "just take it easy, I'll tell you when it's time to push"  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed and Amanda decided to try and make her appearance. "Okay Prue, one more push!"  
  
Prue held her knees keeping her eyes tightly shut. A constant stream of sweat was pouring down her face. "No...no...I can't I need my sisters"  
  
Natalie peeked over the top of Prue's knees, giving the witch an encouraging grin, "Yes you can, Prue. Amanda's almost here"  
  
Prue stopped pushing and looked at Natalie's quizzically. "How did you know the baby's name?"  
  
"Andy told me" Natalie smiled putting her head back down.

"No he didn't" It was then Prue felt a shuddering chill run up her spine. She knew that Andy wouldn't have told Natalie anything about the baby "Get out of here NOW!"  
  
Natalie's head popped up, "I can't leave until this baby is born"  
  
Prue's eyes narrowed wishing for the strength to send the lying white lighter right through the wall, "I swear to-" Prue stopped in mid sentence as the mother of all contractions hit. Tipping her head back, Prue screamed for all it was worth with Natalie cheering her with encouragement.  
  
"PUSH, PUSH, PRUE, PUSH!"  
  
Prue knew that her body had no choice. Closing her eyes she held her breathing pushing with all her might.  
  
"Here she comes Prue"  
  
Unconscious tears of joy streamed down Prue's face as she heard the first cries of her baby daughter. "She's beautiful Prue" After cutting the cord, Natalie wrapped the baby in clean blanket and handed her to her mother. "Hi, Amanda" A huge smile spread to Prue's face as the baby wriggled slightly in her arms. "You are so beautiful," Prue cooed kissing her daughter's head. For the moment she'd forgotten her worries about Natalie being a threat.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Prue asked after Natalie had finished cleaning up. "Can you bring me that little box on the table".  
  
Natalie smiled as she retrieved the black velvet box and handed it to Prue.

Prue opened the box and removed the small bracelet that Gram's had given her from the box. Carefully, Prue slipped the bracelet on Amanda's right wrist. "Amanda Patrice Trudeau-Halliwell you are forever Charmed"  
  
"Forever Charmed," Natalie repeated tightly watching Prue rock the baby.

"You know Natalie, I really can't thank you enough for being here," Prue said humbly.  
  
I'm only here to serve the greater good!" Reaching into her pocket, Natalie grabbed a handful of memory dust and flung it over Prue.  
  
"No!" Prue shouted but was quickly over taken by unconsciousness letting the dust assaulted her mind. Her memories of the birth and Amanda quickly fleeted while Natalie took the baby and orbed away. "Someday you'll understand that I was only protecting your destiny"  
  
Orbs formed in the living room and Leo, Piper and Phoebe appeared. "Andy" Piper breathed seeing the unconscious Tracer. Together she and Leo ran to his fallen side.  
  
Seeing the broken chandelier, and the mess Phoebe swallowed hard, taking for the stairs, OH God, Prue," she said "PRUE!"

"C'mon Andy, wake up" Piper said softly as she and Leo helped him to seated position.  
  
"What hit me?" He moaned pressing a hand to the back of his head.

"Take it easy you were hit by something" Leo commanded in time with Phoebe's shriek.  
  
"LEO WE NEED YOU NOW!" Neither of the angelic beings bothered to try to pull to their feet, instead, each grabbed a hold of Piper and orbed upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked rushing to Prue side where Phoebe was cradling her older sister in her arms. She had been quick to notice that Prue was no longer pregnant, "Prue...she's unconscious and the baby's gone! A demon must have taken her!"

Piper looked around the room in disbelief. From all accounts the room was sparkling clean. No trace that Amanda's birth had occurred. "What kind of demon would do that?" she muttered under her breath.


	32. Amanda Alert

_A/N: Okay just so that _everyone's_ knows in case I don't explain it right**. Prue still has all of her memories, except for Amanda's birth**. By my way of thinking she remembers everything up until Phoebe and Piper left to vanquish the demonic horsemen. Paige is also going to make a guest appearance, but nobody get excited. She isn't staying but her role in what Natalie does will be important. I'm also putting out a tissue alert for those of you who are feeling emotional. piperleo4eva: I share your views about Kern, but taking it out on Natalie isn't going to effect the way he runs the show...hee-hee. __Charmedsisters: Thank you so much for taking time to review. Everyone else, I love all of your comments, and don't worry Natalie is going to get what is coming to her!_

Piper looked around the room in disbelief. From all accounts the room was sparkling clean. There was no trace that Amanda's birth had even occurred yet Prue was no longer pregnant. She stared frighteningly at her sisters nearly flat looking stomach "What kind of demon would do that?" she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe a white lighter demon," Andy replied. Piper looked at him curiously as he held something out to Leo. It was a sparkling powder he'd found on the dresser "What do you make of this?"  
  
Leo took a pinch of the gritty sparkling powder into his hands and smelled it, "It's white lighter memory dust" he answered sickly watching Andy's face grow dark.  
  
"I'll kill her". No one needed to spell out to him that it was Natalie. He himself was all too familiar with the use of her memory dust.

"Andy no, you need to stay here with-" Piper reached for Andy's arm in attempt to hold him back, but she was too late. He was already gone. "Leo you have to go after him, if he tries to kill Natalie-"  
  
"The Elders will vanquish his soul forever" Leo finished, "are you sure you guys will be okay with Prue?"  
  
"We'll be fine" Phoebe assured him as Prue started to come too, "just make sure you make her tell you what's she done with our niece". Piper pressed her hands to her face for a moment as Leo orbed out. "Oh God, Phoebe, if Natalie has hurt that baby in any way. Prue will go off the deep end."  
  
"And we'll be right there with her," Phoebe said, stroking Prue's hair as she started to moan. "Prue...Prue, come on, you've got to try to tell us what happened."  
  
"I vanquished a grimlock and I'm in labor," Prue said groggily pushing her hair from her face. Her hand fell to her stomach and she bolted straight up. "My Baby! "Where is my baby?"

"Prue the baby's gone," Phoebe said softly, not realizing her choice of words.

"No!" Prue looked about the room frantic, her first thought being that somehow her child had died. "Oh God NO!"

"No sweetie it's not like that, a demon took her," Phoebe restated, "A Natalie demon"

"What? NO!"  
  
"Prue what are you doing?" Phoebe and Piper tried to hold Prue back, as she tossed the covers over from her lap and slid from the bed. Still weak from childbirth, her knees instantly gave out on her forcing her to rely on Piper and Phoebe for support. The entire room was spinning thanks to Natalie and her memory dust. "This isn't happening," Prue said softly sinking to the floor along with her sisters. "This can't be happening!" All three huddled together sobbing.  
  
Phoebe rested her head on top of Prue's and kissed her hair, "It's okay sweetie, and we'll find her. Even if we have to search heaven and earth we will find her"

**South Bay Area Dept. Of Social Services**

**Midnight**

"Good Night, Mr. Cowan!"

"Night Paige, thanks for all of your hard work today"

"He ought to thank me, it's after midnight and on Halloween none the less," Assistant Social Worker, Paige Matthews shivered as she left the office building and walked out into the cold night air. "Whoo, it's chilly" she commented, hugging her arms close to her body. She'd just started down the walkway when a set of chimes caught her attention.

"What is that?" Paige looked to her left, seeing a set of glowing lights coming from over near a bush. The soft sounds of a newborn baby crying caught her attention. "Is that a baby?" Quickly she walked over to the bush, pausing when the lights dimmed. Paige looked down to see a small wicker basket, with a baby nestled in side with swirling white lights dancing all around

"_You came to us in a swirling set of lights, from the angels_" A voice rang inside Paige's head. The voice was that of Sister Agnes, the nun whom of which Paige had a strong bond. Ever since she'd been left at the church, Sister Agnes had been like a second mother to her.  
  
"Oh my goodness what are you doing out here?" she cooed lifting the child into her arms. Paige looked around, sensing something was nearby. "Who would just leave a baby out here?"

Nearby Natalie stood watching while Paige took the baby inside, "welcome to your new destiny, Amanda". Content that Amanda was safe, she orbed away.

Inside, Paige set the basket on her desk, cradling Amanda with one arm, "hey Ray, look at this! I just found her all alone outside". Ray Cowan frowned. He was never amazed at what people would do; another abandoned child

"Better call the shelter and see if they can take her"

A miffed look came to Paige's face, "the shelter? Mr. Cowan this is a newborn. She couldn't be more than just a couple of hours old."  
  
"I can see that Paige"

Paige's bottom lip turned upward at his tone, "well shouldn't take her to a hospital or something?"

"Does she look sick?" The man observed that the child was dressed and appeared to be well cared.

"No," Paige answered slowly, "but a shelter, it's just seems so-"

Cowan put his hands on his hips, "Paige-"he said warningly. He knew the look on her face. Paige wanted to take the baby home, "This baby doesn't belong to you"

"I know that," Paige said softly, "but you can't get a social worker until tomorrow. It would only be for one night. I promise, I'll bring her back first thing in the morning". Cowan looked at his watch, agitated.

"Do you even know how to take care of a baby?"

"Uh...no, but how hard could it be?"

"I hate it when you let me talk you into these things," Ray grumbled, "Make sure you get a car seat from the storage closet and grab plenty of diapers and formula."

"Thank you," Paige beamed, "I promise you won't regret this"  
  
"You will if you don't have that child back here first thing tomorrow morning"

**Manor 6 a.m.**

Prue stood over the book, her eyes puffy, red and swollen, "_magic forces, black and white, reaching out through..." _her voice faltered a little, _space and light, bring me back what is right. Be she far, or be she near..._Prue's eyes closed, letting crocodile tears fall from her lashes._ Bring my daughter here."_ Nothing happened and Prue swiped at her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Lost and Found Spell" hastily she flipped the pages in the book, "_Guiding spirits I ask your charity, lend me your focus and clarity, lead me to the one I cannot find, restore my heart and my piece of mind." _Unconsciously, Prue's body trembled, her bottom lip quivering. "Damn it! Why isn't magic working?" She swallowed hard, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Magic can fix this, I know it can"  
  
"No it can't," Leo said quietly orbing behind her. Prue whirled around; looking at the white lighter through tear filled blurred eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because Amanda hasn't come into her powers yet," Leo answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Prue challenged. Leo swallowed hard, hating to be the bearer of more bad news, "Young witchlings, need to bond with their magical parents before she's technically considered a witch. The Elders don't have her on their radar and I can't sense her."  
  
"We never told them," Prue said sickly speaking below Piper's voice.  
  
"But she has powers we saw that when she made Prue fade and orbed the crossbow into Prue's hands"  
  
That's because at the time, her magic was spiritually connected to Prue's. Now that she's on her own, her powers won't be detectable unless she's threatened. It's sort of a built in protection device to keep magic from being exposed.  
  
Piper's eyes narrowed sharply, "Let me guess something decided upon by the Greater Good?" Nothing further was said until Phoebe entered the room, holding the cordless phone in her hands.  
  
"That's right Darryl, a baby girl. What does she look like?" A huge grin, spread across Phoebe's face, "Uh we don't know exactly, we've never seen her but she has to be cute. She's a Halliwell" A pause lapsed, as Phoebe held the phone away from her ear. "Oh an uh one more thing, she might be invisible"

"WHAT? I CAN'T PUT AN APB OUT FOR AN INVISIBLE BABY!" Darryl's voice echoed through the line.

"This is Prue and Andy's daughter Darryl" Phoebe countered, her voice serious. She hung up the phone. "Did you find Natalie?"  
  
"No" Leo answered, "she's gone off radar into hiding"

"Fat coward, she better hide her ass before we vanquish it" Piper retorted.

"Piper watch what you say" Leo cautioned, "She's still a white lighter"

"Ah, come on Leo. Don't tell me the Elders are going to protect her, after this? She kidnapped an innocent baby for God Sakes!"

"All I'm saying is that we can't afford the consequences of a revenge".

Prue stood near the window, turning her back from the crowd, "do you think Andy will find Natalie?" she asked softly.

Leo blew out a tense sigh, feeling the eyes of Piper and Phoebe upon him, "For his sake and yours I hope not".

**Demonic Pub  
**

Andy sat a table along with the Sources dark lighter, drinking a frothing brew, "What is in for me?" the dark lighter questioned when Andy asked for one of his arrows. Andy pushed several gold looking coins in the dark lighter's direction. "May I ask why you want to vanquish a white lighter?"

"It's personal" Andy replied. The dark lighter picked up the coins and stuffed them into his pocket and then set the arrow on the table. "Won't your precious Elders take your soul?"

Andy rose to his feet, taking the arrow into his hands. "They already have"**  
**


	33. Give Me A Sign

_A/N: Just to let everyone know, like the rest of the western world, I too have had to return to world of academia leaving little time to write during the week. Thanks so much for commenting and taking the time to review. I'm so glad that everyone is pleased with Andy's reaction, just remember in this world actions have consequences. Not to worry though Natalie's demise will come soon! _

_The dark lighter bowed beside a crystal with the neutral see'r, "what is it, you wish to know?"_

_"I wish to know why the Tracer is out to vanquish his white lighter"_

_The neutral see'r looked into her crystal waving a hand over it to call up the past. The white lighter, has stolen the child he sired with a charmed witch"_

_"The child of a Charmed Witch?" The child would make an excellent offering to the Source he thought wickedly._

_"Where is the child now?"_

**Manor**

Piper padded quietly into Prue's room where Phoebe was keeping a watchful eye over their older sister, "did Prue finally go down?". Phoebe glanced at a sleeping Prue for a moment and then smiled, "she was exhausted". Piper smiled back, "that's why they call it labor, having a baby is hard work"

"Especially by yourself" Phoebe added watching Piper rake a hand through her long brown strands. "I can't believe we all so stupid enough to leave Prue. We should have never left her, Phoebe. She needed us and we deserted her."

"Hey, Prue wanted us to go remember?" Phoebe rose to her feet, and patted Piper's shoulder," everything will be okay. We're going to find her you know"

"I know" Piper sighed, "It just seems to unfair that Prue always has to go through so much. She's always the one to take care of this family and she can't even enjoy getting married and having a family of her own in peace"

Phoebe nodded, picking up the small velvet box that was setting on Prue's nightstand. Instantly, her body went taut, consumed by a vision. A vision of small triquetra bracelet, and women with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, holding a baby came to mind. The woman was sitting in a church talking with a nun when a dark lighter orbed in, firing an arrow. The arrow struck the women holding the child.

"What did you see?" Piper asked quietly, speaking softly so that she didn't wake Prue.

"I think I saw Amanda," Phoebe shuddered, "along with a strange women at a church. A dark lighter was with them. He's after Amanda"  
  
"A dark lighter?" Piper's brown eyes grew wide, "Phoebe, think where was the Church?"

"I think it was the one with the orphanage on 7th"

Piper reached for Phoebe's hand, "c'mon let's get Prue up"

**Cathedral of Saints**

"Paige!" Sister Agnes greeted Paige warmly, as she stepped into the chapel of the cathedral. "It's so good to see you" Paige kissed the older women's cheek, holding the infant carrier with one hand.  
  
"Who is this?" Sister Agnes smiled looking down at the angelic infant.

"Oh, I found her on the steps last night" Paige sat down in an empty pew and set the infant carrier beside her, "that's why I came to talk to you"  
  
The Nun looked at Paige curiously, "what ever do mean, dear?".  
  
Paige lifted a whimpering Amanda into her arms, and plucked a bottled from her shoulder bag, "She came to me in a set of swirling lights"

"The lights of the Angels" Sister Agnes breathed, "Paige this child was sent to you for a reason". Paige's head titled with her own curiosity. She had grown up in the church, in which she had been abandoned, and had a strong believe in the faith. For years after the Mathews had adopted her, she and Sister Agnes had kept in touch.

"Angels brought you to us, Paige" Sister Agnes said confidently watching Paige cooed at the baby through loving eyes.

Paige giggled softly to herself, over the years, Sister Agnes had said that to her many times, but she never really believed it be more than just fantasy.

Paige directed her attention to Amanda and watched her as she guzzled the bottle greedily, "I don't know about that, but this girl here is definitely an angel. I can't believe how good she is". Sister Agnes gave her an affectionate nod, noting Amanda's bracelet. "What a unique little piece of jewelry"  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Paige held Amanda's little arm out so Sister Agnes could get a closer look, "I think it's a Wiccan symbol, at least that's what I found by searching the net."  
  
"That it is," Sister Agnes replied feeling all color drain from her face. She had seen the symbol before. "Will you excuse me, Paige? I have to get something"  
  
"Sure" Paige watched the women until she disappeared out a side door. A moment later she returned with soft pink receiving blanket. "This was yours" Sister Agnes, held the blanket out to Paige, watching her huge brown eyes widen. In the middle of the blanket was a large triquetra and the letter "P". "That's the same symbol" she breathed feeling a shudder run through her. "I was born to a Wiccan mother?"

"It certainly seems that way"  
  
Amanda grunted and Paige looked down at her, "Maybe that's why I feel such a connection to her".

"Well don't get too connected, she's coming with me," A male voice said. Paige and the nun looked up to see the dark lighter standing before them.

"Do you know this child?" Sister Agnes asked with a suspicious eye.

The dark lighter grinned, keeping his bow hidden, "I'm her father"

"Something wasn't right," Paige thought, "then what's her name?"

The dark lighter balked, calling upon his crossbow, "death"  
  
"Paige run!" The dark lighter fired his arrow as Paige slipped out of the pew, holding Amanda tight to her body, while Sister Agnes stepped into the arrow's path.  
  
"Sister Agnes!" Momentary tears shed in Paige's eyes as the beloved Nun slumped to the floor. "No" she whispered sickly while the Dark Lighter reloaded. He fired again and Paige made for the side door, just as the sister's came crashing into the chapel.  
  
"NO!" Prue commanded rearing her arm towards the arrow, sending it back at the dark lighter. The dark lighter smiled, disappearing in a swirl of black orbs before the arrow could strike.

"That girl had Amanda," Phoebe shuddered grabbing Prue's hand. "You think you can run?" Together they fled after Paige, while Piper knelt beside Sister Agnes.

"I can't believe he actually shot a Nun," she swallowed checking the women's vital signs. "Leo!"

Out on the street, Phoebe and Prue looked about wildly searching for Paige. "There she is!" Prue spotted the women, shoving her daughter into the backseat of a lime green VW Bug. "Stop!" She screamed, as Paige circled the vehicle and slid into the drivers seat.  
  
"We're never going to catch her!" Phoebe said watching the bug tear out of the parking lot at lightening speed.

"Oh yes we will," Prue replied. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to astral project but she had try. Dipping her head, she allowed for her physical body for slump with dead weight against Phoebe. Slowly, Phoebe sank to the ground, holding her sister's lifeless body.  
  
"Prue no!"

Paige entered the intersection when a ruby red flash appeared in front her car, making her dark eyes grow wide "What the hell? Where did she come from?" A dark haired women was standing right in front of her, holding her out her outstretched arm.

From the sidewalk Phoebe watched in horror as the Bug skidded right into the Astral Prue.

"PRUE!" The astral Prue disappeared and real Prue woke up, gasping in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"That was close," Phoebe breathed resting her head against Prue's as they watched the women in the green Bug, drive off.

"Not close enough," Prue continued to watch the bug, until it disappeared out of sight, vowing to find the owner.

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you back home"


	34. Like Father, Like Daughter

_A/N: Zythe: thanks for commenting and the suggestions! son gomay vidal goku: the girls aren't going meet up with Paige in a sisterly sense._ _Princess Pinky: Yes, Mandy will have a special connection with Paige when the time comes for the sequel and I'm sure Natalie will hate Paige if she lives to see the sequel._ _Pruedence.Halliwell: Not to worry about Andy, but he is going to protect his family. CC McKenna your comments always make me smile._ _Dani-Ellie03: I'm waiting for the next chapter of your new story and your sequel mandabella Sci Fi Fan Gillian: I always appreciate your feedback. _

Leo held his hands over Sister Agnes, nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" Piper asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know" Leo looked heavenward, "the Elders, they don't want me to heal her"

"They don't want you to heal a Nun?" Piper's brow furrowed incredulously, "That's it I quit!"

"Just dial 911"  
  
Piper swore softly under her breath as she reached for her cell phone. It was then she spotted a familiar looking charm bracelet lying in one of the pews.

"911 Operator, please state your emergency"

Piper balked for a moment, "Uh...I need an ambulance at the Cathedral of Saints. Main chapel. Hurry!" Piper shoved the phone back into her purse and picked up the bracelet.

"Amanda" she breathed.

**Manor**

Cole and Phoebe stood in the living room watching Prue waver as she came down the stairs. Feeling dizzy, Prue grabbed for the railing. "You okay, Prue?" Prue's eyes narrowed sharply, as she caught her balance, relying on the railing for support.

"hmm...let me see? In the past thirty six hours, I've given birth to a daughter which I've never seen or at least I can't remember if I've seen her, and somewhere during the process, Andy's white lighter witchnapped her. And Andy who knows where the hell he is" she spat making her way to the bottom step, "then there's the dark lighter, who tried to kill me, and never mind the physco bitch in the car who tried to run me down, while making off with my daughter! Gee, I think, I'm anything but okay, Phoebe!"

Phoebe pursed her lips, and adverted her eyes to Cole, "Can you go find Andy? I think Prue's just about to lose it".

"Sure thing" Cole nodded and kissed her cheek before shimmering off.

Phoebe looked at Prue, as she leaned against the back of a chair, closing her eyes against a dizzy wave of exhaustion, "Prue honey why don't you go lie down. Your body needs to heal. Piper and I can take of finding the baby"

"I need to talk to that Nun, Leo healed," Prue replied stubbornly.

"Leo and Piper already did that, but since the Elders didn't let Leo heal her, she isn't saying very much," After the failed healing, Piper and Leo did the only thing they could. Leo exacted the arrow and called 911, disappearing just as help arrived.

"The Elders wouldn't let Leo heal a Nun?" Prue couldn't believe it, "what in the hell do they have against me?"  
  
"You married Andy and had a forbidden baby sweetie," Phoebe said softly, "personal gain consequences"  
  
Prue shook her head, and turned towards the door, "I don't believe that." Maybe if she talked to sister Agnes herself.

"Prue, you're going to make yourself sick," Phoebe, replied stepping in front of her.  
  
Prue ignored her reaching for her jacket, "Did Darryl call back on that license plate yet?" In all of the commotion, Phoebe had been lucky enough to remember the first three digits on the license to the bright green bug.

"Sweetie I only got a couple of numbers, it's gonna take Darryl sometime"

"Amanda doesn't have time!" Prue retorted shoving a hand through her raven hair. "For all we know the women who has her is a demon!" She could be killing her, Prue thought miserably.  
  
Phoebe pushed her lips into a thin line, "I highly doubt that women was a demon"

"How do you know?" Prue challenged placing her hands on her hips making Phoebe shrug.

"It's just a feeling I have. "The girl is good Prue, I know it". She isn't going to hurt Amanda"

"I wish I could say I had your confidence"

"Well if you don't trust in hers, trust mine," Piper returned taking purposeful strides as she entered the room. She handed the bracelet to Prue. "I found this in the church"  
  
"Amanda," Prue whispered, gazing at the tiny bracelet in her hand as it began to glow, emitting a tiny but bright light. "I must have given this to her"

"You remember?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'm not sure," Prue answered, as Piper tugged on her arm.

"Never mind, remembering, let's go scry." Several minutes later all three sisters stood looking over a large map. The scrying crystal was swinging gingerly from Piper's hand.

"Cmon, C'mon," A moment later the crystal dropped. "Bingo!" Prue snatched the map into her hands. Prue swallowed as she looked at the map symbols._ Bay General Hospital"_ She felt herself wobble, dropping the map to the table. "What if she's hurt?"

"Then she's in the right place and when we find her, we can have Leo heal her" Phoebe returned, grabbing's Prue's hand. "Cmon, Piper will drive."

No offense, but it will be faster if Prue and I orb," Prue looked up to see Andy and Cole standing behind her.

"Hurry," Prue replied rushing to Andy's awaiting arms. Cole, Piper and Phoebe watched as they orbed out of sight.

"Where did you find him?" Phoebe asked letting Cole's arm slide around her waist.

Cole smiled sardonically, "Believe me you don't want to know"

**Bay General Hospital**

"I'm telling you, Ray, there is someone after this baby!" Paige looked perplexed, as she followed her supervisor down the hall.  
  
Ray Cowen didn't bother to look back at his flustered assisted, "I told you Paige, and I've got it covered. The Wolinski's are going to take her home for the time being and if the real parents step up they can go through the process to get her back just like everyone else"

"But Ray," Paige argued, "I told you, I think I saw the Mother"

"A transparent, apparition that you hit with your car?" Ray gave Paige a sideways look, "I told you I don't want to hear anymore"

"But-"

"Enough Paige"

Paige glared balling her fists at the man heatedly as he began to spout orders.

"Why don't you go check on your friend, and then take the rest of the day off."

"Fine!" she huffed stalking off just as a set of orbs appeared in the empty corridor. Prue glanced about, holding tight to Andy's hand. "Which way?" Andy's chin lifted noting a sign. "The nursery is that way". Together they walked towards the observational window; six newborns all in isolates, perfectly arranged, waiting for someone to care for them.

"Four girls, two boys" Prue noted, "Which one is Amanda?"

Andy's bottom lip stuck out, "I don't know, but the boy on the left is a maticore".

"How do you know that?"

"Look at his tongue" Andy grinned as the child's long forked tongue sprang from his mouth in search of food.

"Right" the Maticore's father quickly hustled near his child hoping no one had seen what had transpired. Prue carefully looked at all the baby girls, "Okay, there are three marked at Jane Doe from South Bay Social Services, one of them has to be Amanda"

Andy pressed his hands against the glass, "but which one. We don't even know what she looks like"  
  
"I have an idea," Prue stated in her natural cool tone. "When you were attacked by Mandela, she traced you by sensing your orbs."  
  
Andy nodded, "we have a connection, all Tracers do"

"Then so does Amanda," Prue replied, "Leo said that we couldn't find her using magic because she'd hadn't bonded with us yet. Maybe if you use your invisibility power, Amanda will feel secure and sense you"

"It's worth a shot" Andy kissed her cheek and faded out. Prue held her breath watching at the window while he entered the nursery and quietly made his way over to the babies. Gently he picked up the first baby and it started to cry.

"Not that one," Prue said to herself as the child began to wail. Andy waited for several moments for the child to calm down before moving onto the second continued to sleep contently.

"No" Prue said noting the child's dark skin. She pressed her hands to her face, as he went over to the third, and tenderly stroked her cheek. The child turned her head, opening her mouth, causing to Prue to blow out a sigh. A moment later, the child faded and a huge grin spread to Prue's face.

"She can sense him" she said, still grinning Andy appeared beside her with Amanda in his arms.  
  
"Looks like the third times a charm," he quipped with a grin of his own. Unshed tears formed on Prue's lashes, as he handed the baby to her sharing in a moment of joy. "I love you," Prue whispered to Amanda before looking back up at Andy. "And I love you"  
  
Andy grinned before covering his mouth over hers, "I love the both of you"

Prue's grinned broadened, at the sound of his words, "you remember"  
  
"I don't need too" he replied, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Take us home," Neither noticed that Paige had come back into the corridor, looking for her boss.  
  
"Ray?" she questioned seeing a swirl of three orbing lights. Paige glanced at the empty isolate and then back to the orbs, "Angels" she breathed.

A/N: Next Chapter Andy will go after Natalie. This was also Paige's last chapter.


	35. Never A Happy Moment

_A/N: charmedsisters: Paige will be more of a factor in the sequel, the focus of this story is to reunite Prue with Andy, but I definitely like the idea of Paige being Amanda's white lighter someday. She does make a tiny appearance in a later part however. Zythe, Dani-Ellie03, son gomay vidal goku, Pruedence.Halliwell, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, mandabella: Yes the downfall of Natalie is quickly approaching I know some of you want her killed and some of you don't, decisions, decisions!. Princess Pinky, Mandy's connection with Paige will prove to be especially valuable, later on. piperleo4eva: do you really think, I'd ever honestly let Andy forget how he feels about Prue? Winks. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

**Manor**

"Welcome Home Little Niece!" Phoebe smothered Amanda's face with kisses. "Hey, hey, leave some space for her favorite Aunt Piper" Piper took the baby from Phoebe's arms, and Amanda started to whimper. "See she likes me better" Phoebe grinned as Piper handed the baby back to Prue.

"She's beautiful Prue"

Prue grinned wickedly at Piper, "Of course what did you expect?"

"Nothing short of an angel," Andy quipped. Both Phoebe and Piper watched admiringly, as Prue titled her chin and kissed Andy. "C'mon let's leave them alone" Piper whispered, motioning Phoebe towards the stairs. 

The kiss didn't last as long as Prue had wanted, but Andy's earlier admission of love had brought her a new hope. Maybe he didn't need to remember everything, she thought dryly. They had Amanda, and she would keep them bonded as a family. After all, Andy was still the same man she'd fallen in love with before he died right?

"Let's get you both upstairs"  
  
"No..Andy, I'm fine," Prue yawned causing him to raise an eyebrow of concern.  
  
"Prue, you haven't slept since Amanda was born," tenderly he brushed a hair away from her face, noting the dark circles under her normally bright and defiant green eyes. "Don't make me use my powers on you"  
  
"Is that a threat?" Prue grinned saucily, as Andy orbed them to the bedroom. For once in her life, it felt good not to have to be the one in charge. Maybe this could finally be the start of life she'd always wanted with Andy.

Upstairs, Andy rocked, a whimpering Amanda while Prue changed and slipped into bed. "Here, give her to me, I think she's hungry" Instantly he was mesmerized by Prue's confidence as she began to nurse. It was as if, Mother and daughter had never been apart.

"You know, there's plenty of room in here for one more," she said inviting him into her bed.

Andy felt his face grow warm as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Prue, I-"

"I think she has your eyes," Prue commented, silencing any more that he might have wanted to say.

"Really?" Andy moved closer so that he could see, "I think you're right, but she definitely has you nose".  
  
"That's a good thing" Prue quipped at the sight of Phoebe and Darryl entering the room.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but we've got a problem," Phoebe announced.

Prue stopped nursing and placed Amanda on her shoulder, "what's that?"  
  
"Video camera at the hospital caught Prue holding a baby who was identified as a ward to Social Services," Darryl's voice filled with regret. " For all practical purposes, this child was abandoned by her mother. Prue, I'm going to have to take you and Amanda downtown for questioning".  
  
"This child is our daughter, Morris," Andy retorted protectively. "She wasn't abandoned. She was kidnapped by a white lighter!"  
  
"I know partner," Darryl replied, "but you know as well as I do that explanation won't fly with the brass"

Phoebe laughed finding the situation almost comical. "Wait, are you telling me, that Social services is still wanting to place Amanda in foster care?"  
  
"Just until they prove that Prue is a fit Mother," Darryl replied.

"Give us some time". They needed time to find the dark lighter, and to plan for Natalie's possible counter attack.  
  
Darryl's lips pressed into a thin line, "I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises, as soon as the Brass identify Prue, I'll have to bring you in". Prue, Andy and Phoebe all stared at each other, while Darryl turned on one heel and left the room.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Make sure, that nobody can identify you, or Amanda" Phoebe said.  
  
"But how are you going to do that?"

"Just let Piper and I play the part of the big sister for once. We'll take care of social services. You just worry about Amanda, and keeping Natalie away from her" 

"I can take care of Natalie," Andy ground, clenching his jaw as Phoebe left the room in search of Piper

"Andy no," Prue returned,  
  
"I have too, Prue. She's been watching us for months through a neutral see'r. As soon as she finds out, that Amanda is back with us, and has come into her powers, she will come after her again". Silence passed between them, "She's not going to stop until she's certain she's protected the Greater Good"  
  
""what are you going to do?" Prue said softly placing Amanda over her opposite shoulder.  
  
Andy shook his head, "I don't want you involved in this Prue. She's my white lighter, this is my fight"  
  
"Andy, there is a dark lighter after our daughter plus Social Services is on our ass," Prue argued trying to get him to see reason, "Amanda needs you!" Deep down, Prue knew there would be more consequences for killing a white lighter. She and her sisters could take care of the dark lighter, but if anything were to ever happen to Andy or Amanda, she would never recover.  
  
"Not as much as she needs you," he swallowed. It didn't really matter what he did to Natalie. Under the Elder's code for the greater good, they would never allow him to make a life with Prue and Amanda.

Solemn, Prue watched Andy orb away as she cradled, Amanda in her arms. "We can't lose your Dad," she whispered, touching the child's cheek before looking heavenward

"LEO!"

Apartment of Calista Lockhart 

Andy quietly orbed into the apartment of a trusted witch. Calista was one of Natalie's favorite charges, a petite witch who stood no taller than five feet tall. Gifted with the power to see through inanimate objects, Calista spotted Andy instantly from her position in the alter room. "If you want to sneak up on me, then you should trying orbing in while you are invisible"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you" Andy asked for permission to enter her altar room, and then planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Long time no see"

"I've been busy," Andy replied giving her his best grin.  
  
"With the Charmed Witch?" Calista raised an eyebrow as she added some eye of newt to a potion she was creating. "Rumor amongst the coven is that you had a child with her"  
  
"A daughter" Andy answered, "And I need your help to keep her safe"  
  
Calista nodded with a slight smile, she had heard other rumors about Natalie and how she had abducted the child, "just tell me what you need"

"Call Natalie for me"

Calista looked doubtful, "she hasn't been answering. Other white lighters have been covering for her."

"But you are her favorite" Andy grinned plucking a lonely daisy from a vase, Calista had sitting on the table. Calista's grin grew as he handed her the flower, "and I always thought the favorite was you"  
  
"Not hardly, I interfere with her plans to support the greater good" Andy snorted, as Calista called for the white lighter.  
  
"Natalie" A lapse of silence passed and Calista looked heavenward "Natalie, I need you". Andy rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe the stakes need to be higher," Calista said picking up an athame and pushing it towards Andy. "Natalie will come if she thinks, my life is at stake". Andy stared at the blade, and flicked his gaze upward. Was she suggesting that he hurt her? "I can't do that. I just need Natalie to come out of hiding". He pushed the athame back into her hands.

Calista refused the athame, "If you want her come, then you have to mortally wound me. It's the only way".


	36. Consequences Are Forever

_Anna: not to worry, both Prue and Andy will appear in the sequel. Zythe: Soon sums it up nicely, this story is winding down but as far as the timeline and the Cleaners go you'll have to wait and see. Hee-Hee! PrUe AnD AnDy, thanks so much for taking the time to comment. CC, your comments truly keep me going! Only 3-4 parts left!  
  
For those who don't know, I have started to C2 community, dedicated to Prue&Andy stories. All are welcome to subscribe! Prue&Andy Fans   
  
__**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER REQUIRES A TISSUE ALERT  
**  
  
_Calista pulled the chain from around her neck, revealing a hidden charm, "don't worry. I'm wearing my amulet, you cannot kill me". Something inside of Andy's gut told him not too. In all of his training as Police Officer, he had learned that vengeance did not necessarily lead to justice. But did he really want to trust the Elders?  
  
"There has to be another way"  
  
"Believe me, if you want her reign of terror to end, there isn't".  
  
Andy looked at her curiously, "why are you so eager to help me?" He had expected her assistance but not with so much zeal.  
  
Calista just smiled, "Natalie is our white lighter, need I say more?" She smiled for several more seconds before offering a serious explanation. "Several years ago, I fell in love with a warlock, a good warlock. Martin was his name and together we were going to rid the world of evil."  
  
Andy looked at her skeptically. "It's silly, I know," she added, but from the moment I met him, I knew we were destine to be together, just like you and Prue"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Calista sucked in a deep breath, fighting back repressed emotion, "when Natalie found out about it, she went ballistic. She said it would interfere with destiny, go against..."  
  
"The greater good" Andy finished for her.  
  
"Exactly" Calista frowned, "and on the eve we were to be blessed, she arranged for the Elders to tip the sources demonic bounty hunters. He died in my arms"  
  
Andy shook his head, "but still I can't hurt you"  
  
You don't need too. When Natalie gets here, go invisible, so that she doesn't see you, " In a daring move, Calista pulled the athame back, raising it above her chest. Andy's eyes went wide as he watched her it plunged it downward in horror.  
  
"NO!" Blood escaped from her chest as Calista collapsed to the floor. Andy fell to his knees, frantic, he pulled the knife from her chest, as orbs started to appear. Andy looked at the athame and faded, dropping the blade to the floor.  
  
True to her charges, Natalie appeared none the wiser. Predictably, Natalie knelt holding out her hands, "Calista? What happened to you?"

"You did," Andy materialized with his crossbow carefully aimed, the dark lighters arrow ready to fire.

Shocked, Natalie retracted her healing hands, "You won't do it. You believe in the greater good just like I do"

"The greater good I believe in, wouldn't have taken my child wouldn't have killed the man she loved." Andy's aim followed Natalie as she inched away from the fallen witch. Calista rolled over, pushing to her forearms.  
  
Natalie's fists clenched, "that child should have never been born! She interferes with the planned destiny!"  
  
"She's my daughter!"  
  
"She's Halliwell Spawn, that Prue was never meant to have!" Natalie blasted, "You've created a child that was never suppose to exist!"  
  
Andy's grin turned almost evil, "Ah, c'mon Nat, don't tell me you don't believe in unplanned pregnancies?"

Natalie shook her head, as she continued to back away, "you don't get it. There's another one scheduled to take Prue's place. Another presence in the power of three." Natalie gauged Andy's expression carefully, watching the crossbow dipped slightly, "Prue was meant to die Andy. You and she were meant to be together in the afterlife, but now that's changed."  
  
"You're lying!" Andy spat heatedly, preparing to fire.  
  
"Andy you know me, I don't lie," Natalie, replied quietly, "I've seen the future"  
  
Andy shook his head defiantly, "No!" He didn't see Leo orb in with Prue. Prue looked down at the injured charge on the floor, " finish healing the witch" she told Leo before directing her attention to Andy.  
  
"Andy don't"  
  
Andy's gaze adverted slightly, "Go Home Prue, I told you this isn't your fight".  
  
"Andy please this isn't who you are!" Prue retorted, "This isn't who Amanda wants you to be!" her voice then lowered slightly, "you're not a murderer".

Calista's eyes narrowed dangerously sensing the Tracer was weakening, "protect your family, Andy. Natalie is the reason that Prue will die not the love you have for her!"  
  
"What?" Prue looked at the other witch distracted, as Andy committed to firing the dark lighters arrow.  
  
"I won't let you hurt, Prue or my daughter!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Prue advert the arrow!" Leo shouted, while Natalie stood frozen accepting her fate. Prue flicked her wrist in time with a blinding light, accompanied by an explosive sound. Two men dressed in white suites, appeared, Cleaners, they were know as in the magical community.  
  
"This abuse of magic ends now." The first man snapped his fingers causing Calista, Natalie and Andy to all disappear into nothing but plies of ash.

"The Elders will want to consult with you about this" the second one, before they both orbed.

"No!" Prue covered her mouth with hand too shaken to speak staring at the pile of ash where Andy had been. Something in her gut told her he was gone forever. Leo's arm wrapped around her lovingly, "c'mon it's over"  
  
Prue flicked her green gaze angrily, "It is not over! Just take me home to my daughter"  
  
Leo lowered his eyes, "Prue I think-"  
  
"No!" Prue shrieked, "They did not take Amanda too. I know they wouldn't!"  
  
**Manor  
  
"**How things go?" Phoebe asked when Leo and Prue orbed back into the conservatory.

"Not well" Leo replied under Prue's bellow of panic.  
  
"Where's my baby?"  
  
Phoebe looked completely baffled, "She's upstairs in your room"  
  
"Amanda?" Prue called rushing up the stairs with Phoebe following. "Amanda!"  
  
"Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to get my baby" Prue's heart hammered with fear, as she rushed into the room, leaning for the bassinet. Amanda was sleeping peacefully, suckling on her two forefingers.  
  
Bitter tears ran down Prue's face as she lifted her daughter into her arms and sank into the adjacent rocker  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"Go away, Phoebe"

"Honey, I don't think you really mean that" Phoebe whispered reaching out to touch Prue's hair. Prue narrowed her eyes as she held her daughter too her body, "Go Phoebe!"

Two days later, Prue entered the kitchen to a host of whispering voices. Piper, Phoebe and Leo were all staring at her as she walked in wearing a pair of gray sweats, and oversized tee. Amanda was gently cradled in her arms.  
  
"Honey, can I get you anything?" Phoebe offered.  
  
"No" Prue swallowed making her way to the sink to dispose of a dirty bottle. Carefully, she placed Amanda in the infant carrier that was sitting on the table and strapped her in tightly.  
  
"Good news, we cleared everything with Social Services. All it took was a little memory dust-"Phoebe's words were cut short by the force of Piper's elbow jabbing into her ribs.  
  
"No mention of the memory dust!" Piper hissed through gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked watching Prue reach for the car keys.  
  
"Out"  
  
"We should go with her", Phoebe suggested making Piper shake her head, "the dark lighter could still be after Amanda"  
  
"No, let her go. She needs to deal with losing Andy again in her own way". Mechanically Prue drove to the park, and settled herself in the swing. The infant carrier was sitting carefully balanced beside her.  
  
More than an hour passed before she felt the presence of orbs forming behind her. Naturally her head whipped around "Andy?"  
  
"Sorry" Leo sighed, "Piper and Phoebe were worried," Prue placed her hands to her face and blew out a tense sigh before letting her fingers run through her long hair. "Why didn't they take Amanda too?" she asked staring distantly towards the fountain.  
  
"I dunno," Leo shrugged, "maybe because she's an innocent"  
  
Prue swallowed hard holding her stomach, "he's never coming back is he?"  
  
"I don't think so," Leo answered, his voice filled with regret. "More than likely, the Elder's have had his soul recycled, along with the witches"  
  
Prue flicked her gaze, wanting a better "what about Natalie?"

"Her wings have been clipped, she's been sent back to earth as a mortal"  
  
"Natalie's a mortal, and Andy's gone? How fair is that Leo?"

Leo hung his head, for once in his life he was ashamed, "the greater good isn't perfect, Prue". Together they sat in silence, until Leo decided it best to leave. "I'll see you at home," he said orbing away, leaving Prue to bury her face in a sea of tears.


	37. Alone Again

_A/N: Wow, so many reviews for the last chapter and they all said the same thing! While all looks grim, the story is not over yet..._  
  
**Two Months Later...**  
  
_Prue moved in slow motion down the hall towards the sound of her daughter's cries. "I'm coming Amanda!" she pushed open the door to Grams old room that was now the nursery and stared in horror. Natalie was handing Amanda to the women in the green bug (Paige). _

"_You can't keep this baby Prue," Natalie laughed at the sight of Prue's distraught face.  
_  
"_NO!" Prue waved her arm but nothing happened. Her powers were gone again. "What?"  
_  
_Andy orbed in beside Paige and Prue's face shone with relief, "Andy!" Andy's crossbow appeared in Natalie's hands, firing a single arrow, vanquishing Andy back to dust._

"_Andy no!" Prue fell to her knees, pounding the floor, leaving Natalie only to laugh.  
  
"Sorry, Prue. The Greater Good Wins"  
  
"_Prue!"  
  
Prue gasped, awaking with a start to the sound of Piper's voice. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, with sweat pouring off her brow.  
  
"Can't you hear, Amanda?" Piper returned in sleepy irritated voice. "She's been screaming for at least thirty minutes!"  
  
Dazed Prue looked about the room for a moment catching her breath before tossing back the covers. "Sorry". Not bothering with a robe, Prue quickly padded towards the nursery with Piper trailing. _  
  
They had just reached the door, when Amanda's cries stopped. _"Maybe she went back to sleep" Piper whispered as they entered the room. Amanda' room was brightly lit with a nightlight, allowing Prue to see inside the crib.  
  
The crib was empty, "she's gone!"  
  
"No she isn't! She was just invisible" Piper grumbled, when Amanda reappeared, wailing at the sound of Prue's voice. The tiny witchling was now screaming louder than before. Unresponsive to Piper's comment, Prue picked up her daughter, holding her gently in the arms.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe," she soothed. Prue kissed Amanda's bald head, "no one's going to hurt you again"  
  
Piper's hands were on her hips, "You had that dream again didn't you? The one where Natalie gives her back to the social worker and then vanquishes Andy?"  
  
"No...No..I didn't" Prue lied, trying to pretend she was totally in control, "Just go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you. I'll take her downstairs"  
  
"Prue" Piper called after Prue's backside watching her leave the room. "Damn somebody needs to burn Natalie's ass!"  
  
Prue slipped into the kitchen and closed the sliding door, while Amanda continued to scream. Balancing the baby with one arm, Prue somehow managed to open the frig and heated a bottle.  
  
"Okay, okay...here you go" Dry tears and loud gulping sniffles; continue as Amanda fed from the bottle, tearing at Prue's heart. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you and save your Dad" she whispered swallowing back tears of her own. It had been over two months now, since they'd rescued Amanda but the scars of terror still remained. Because of the traumatic, separation, Amanda's near non-stop crying was almost constant, except for when she was in the security of her Mother's arms. The spiritual bond she shared with father had been severed, leaving the infant further traumatized.  
  
"Ooo, what a little piggy," Prue was half smiling, half crying when she plucked the empty bottle from Amanda's mouth. Amanda was calm for a moment, like the lull of the storm. She then let loose with a blood curdling scream, that made Prue cringe.  
  
"Oh...no...no" Prue bleated, placing the baby on her shoulder, "Amanda, please tell me what is you need" Prue patted her back gently, until Amanda burped, hurling the breast milk all over Prue's back and shoulder.  
"Oh...oh...Oh!"

"Nobody said being a Mother is easy," Prue looked up to see Patty and Penny standing before her. "Mom, Grams? You're early". The two had been granted a special dispensation to attend the blessing of Piper and Leo's first wedding anniversary.

"She cries just as loudly as her mother did," Penny sniffed, "honestly Prue what are you feeding her?"  
  
Prue held the baby away from her soiled clothing, "Uh breast milk and a little cereal?"  
  
"Here give her to me and then run upstairs and change, " Patty commanded becoming whole. Prue passed Amanda to her mother, and then headed for the stairs.

"I'll make sure, that Piper and Phoebe don't disturb you," Penny said quietly knowing that Patty wanted sometime alone with her oldest daughter.

Prue trotted down back down the stairs, wearing a fresh t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. "How did you get her to stop crying?" she asked, watching Amanda stare admiringly into her Grandmother's eyes.  
  
Patty smiled and shrugged before settling herself in the high back chair. "She looks just like you did at this age".

Prue sat across from her Mother, "only she has Andy's eyes".  
  
Patty frowned thoughtfully, seeing pain behind Prue's forced smile, "how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm a little tired but Amanda and I are fine"

"I was speaking emotionally"

Prue rested her forearms onto her knees, "honestly, I think I miss him more now than I did the first time"  
  
"Oh Prue, I'm sorry sorry"

Prue let out a heavy sigh, "yeah at least before, I had the hope that Andy and I would be together in the afterlife but now..." her voice trailed. The corners of Patty's mouth tipped upward, in thoughtful reflection.  
  
"There is a reason for everything"  
  
"A Charmed but doomed destiny" Prue sighed rolling her eyes.

"Prue you aren't doomed" Patty replied, "You have been given a gift, twice blessed. Because of the love you shared with Andy, the two of you now have a daughter who will grow up with unbelievable power and strength. Amanda will one day be the new matriarch of this family"

"Well I just hope I'm around to see some it," Prue grinned tightly as she leaned over and ran her hand over the top of Amanda's head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Patty brow furrowed.  
  
Prue pursed her lips looking away for a moment, "the witch that was killed along with Andy said that I wouldn't die because of his love for me. It would be because of Natalie. She knew the future".  
  
Silence lapsed between Mother and Daughter. "Are we all destined to die early?"  
  
"What?" Patty returned with an uncomfortable laugh, "Of course not, you can't let what happen to me, make you believe that your life is over Prue"

"It's not just me," Prue swallowed, "It's all of us. All Halliwell women die young"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Both women laughed as Penny floated back into the room.  
  
"Well not you, Grams" Prue smiled as her Grandmother took Amanda from Patty's arm.  
  
Your Grandmother was too mean for anyone to take her before she was ready," Patty quipped.

Penny ignored her daughter focusing all of her attention on Amanda, "My darling Amanda, your Great, Grandmother Melinda is just going to adore you"  
  
"Melinda Warren is coming?" Prue suddenly perked up. A warm smile crossed Penny's lips. She wants to bless Piper and Leo's first anniversary with the gift of fertility. A bit of a thank you so to speak, for making sure that our heritage continued to exist.  
  
"Maybe we could make a double celebration" Patty suggested and host Amanda's wiccaning.  
  
Penny shook her head, handing Amanda back to Prue. "Not until she is older and as much as I adore Melinda, I want to be the one to do it. That is unless you have some objections Prue"

"No Grams, when the time is right, I want it to be you"

**Bay Area Hospice: The Following Morning**  
  
Volunteer; Natalie Green, smiled warmly as the entered the consultation room. While being a hospice worker didn't bring as much joy as being a white lighter had, she was content to still be helping people. 

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr..uh? The receptionist didn't give me your name". She said to man whose back was to her.  
  
"It's Turner"  
  
"Belthazor," Natalie paled at the sight of the demon, "what do you want?"  
  
Cole grinned sardonically at the fear in the ex-white lighters eyes, "It's not what I want. It's what Phoebe wants for Prue". Cole advanced slowly, making Natalie back into the door.  
  
"I can't bring Andy back" she replied trying to keep her voice from stammering.  
  
"You don't need too," Cole leaned in whispering softly, "I just need to know where the Elders sent his soul"


	38. A Prue from the Past

_A/N: Wow! 200 Reviews, I really don't believe it! Zythe: Yes, this story is set in season 3. I'm so glad most of you are pleased with Cole's strongarming of Natalie! Thanks again for reading and reviewing_. _Only a few more parts left!_

"Mmm" Phoebe purred into Cole's lips, returning his kiss, "did you find out anything about Andy?" Cole's hand fell into the small of her back, pulling her in close, while the rest of the family hustled to prepare for the celebration of Piper and Leo's wedding "I did"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it would be easier for me to vanquish Natalie and ten banshee's than it would be for me bring Andy back"  
  
Phoebe's brow furrowed, "what do you mean? where is he?"

"Somewhere in the eighteenth century" he answered.  
  
"The eighteenth century? But how? I thought Leo said the Elder's were going to recycle his soul"  
  
"They decided that he was too much of asset to lose" Cole explained, "so they sent him back in time to protect demons like me from going back and destroying precious wiccan bloodlines"  
  
"Like mine?" Phoebe smiled as set of white swirling lights circled, transforming into her favorite matriarch, Melinda Warren. "Find him and bring him back to Prue".  
  
"Phoebe it's not as easy as you think"

"Please Cole my sister needs this," Phoebe retorted breaking away from his arms. 

**Upstairs**

Prue sat on the edge of her bed, scrawling down her thoughts in her journal. _Piper and Leo have been married one year, today. It's been one year, since my astral side ruined their wedding, one year since Mom cast her spell, and one year, since Andy came back into my life. _She put her pen down and smiled at her daughter. Amanda was sitting in an infant swing cooing at the sunlight streaming through the window.The tiniest Halliwell wore a black velvet dress, with a white lace collar, white infant sized tights and tiny patent leather shoes.

Setting her eyes back on her journal, Prue flipped back through the pages until she found the spot, where she'd taped Andy's promise ring, her wedding ring.

"Prue!" Phoebe's voice rang from the top of the stairs. "Melinda's here!"

"Be right down!" Prue called back. She looked down at the ring again, circling with her index finger. "Happy Anniversary Andy" she whispered closing the book.  
  
**Living Room  
**

"My Charmed daughters!" Melinda Warren held her arms out inviting the three Charmed Ones into a group hug. "I've missed each of you so much," Tenderly she kissed each of their foreheads.  
  
"And who is this?" Melinda asked looking at Amanda.  
  
Prue held the baby out to Melinda, "this is my daughter, Amanda" Prue said proudly with Phoebe peeking over her shoulder.  
  
"We call her Mandy for short"  
  
Melinda took the child carefully into her arms, inspecting her carefully. "Amanda" the matriarch whispered shifting her eyes back to Prue. "She is of great strength."  
  
A loud pop from a champagne bottle sounded from the dining area causing scaring Amanda. Instantly she went invisible in Melinda's arms.  
  
"She has a power that is not of our blood line?"  
  
"Her father is a Tracer," Prue explained as her daughter came back, sucking her right thumb for comfort.  
  
"A Tracer?" Melinda handed Amanda back to Prue. "My daughter Prudence had a Tracer that served her, his name was Andrew"  
  
"Andrew?" Prue's eyes widened. The mere mention of the name tugged at her heart.  
  
"Andrew" Phoebe repeated softly. Prudence Warren-Wentworth had become an eighteenth century orphan after her mother; Melinda had been burned at the stake. "Andrew-Andy"

"Yes" Melinda smiled, "Andrew was a great asset in keeping my daughter's powers a secret. He protected her from dark magic many times"  
  
"He must have been very special to her" Prue commented thinking of Andy.  
  
"He was" Melinda sighed thoughtfully, "Prudence told me, that he managed to capture her heart, but alas, his love was pledged to someone else"  
  
"That sounds so romantic," Piper commented, missing the mutter under Phoebe's breath.  
  
"That's too freaky," Phoebe thought for a moment. "Did Prudence say, who his love was?"  
  
"Andrew would never speak of her, only to say that he loved her, and his daughter very much. Other than protecting my daughter, his life was devoted to them. Even though he couldn't be with them, they were never from his thoughts"  
  
"Why couldn't he be with them?" Phoebe asked curiously as all of the pieces started to come together.

Melinda frowned thoughtfully, "thanks to an evil enchantress who influenced the powers that be Andrew was banished from seeing his love; banished from the world in which she and his daughter exist"  
  
"Evil Enchantress...powers that be" Phoebe surmised silently, "Natalie and the Elders"  
  
"Why was he banished?" Prue asked, picking up on the similarities.  
  
"Prudence did not say, only that finally Andrew reunited with his daughter when the love of his life was tragically, killed" Phoebe's mind was then flooded with vision of she and Piper standing over a white coffin; both were crying.

"Prue!" Phoebe said urgently. All eyes fell on upon her.

"What?" Prue looked at her sister strangely. Thinking of a plausible excuse, Phoebe's eyes darted back and forth. "Your camera. You don't have your camera and we can't have Piper's anniversary without pictures, now can we?"

Prue's brow furrow, "uh No...but I was planning on taking pictures after the ceremony"

Melinda reached for Piper's hand, "Speaking of ceremony, we should begin if you and Leo are ready?"

"We are" Piper answered smiling as Leo joined her. Prue watched through bittersweet eyes as Piper and Leo quietly renewed their weddings vows. Melinda then lit a candle and said a blessing for the daughter they someday wished to conceive.

"May the journey to carry on your heritage begin" Melinda said, May the Lady of the starry heavens, wise All-Father bless you so that the child you desire is conceived and brought forth in love. Bless and protect him or her and grant the gifts of wisdom, inspiration and wonder".

"Blessed Be"

"Blessed Be," Tears formed on Prue's lashes, as she looked down at Amanda.

**1700 Salem Massachusetts**

Dressed in eighteenth century attire, Cole rode down the streets of Salem on horseback. The familiarity of the town brought shivers to his spine. It had only been a little over a year by mortal standards, since he'd tried to prevent the birth of Melinda Warren.

"I'm good now," he reminded himself as he stopped the horse in front of the local mercantile and dismounted. A group of women stood on the porch looking upon him with admiring eyes. "Good day my ladies" he greeted bowing to their presence.  
  
"Good Day" the women in the back replied with a hint of confidence that Cole instantly recognized. An arrogant confidence he knew to be Prues.

"Prue?" he said unconsciously as the ladies in waiting all stepped away from servant women they were surrounding.

"My name is Prudence," the women returned, "Prudence Warren"

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady" replied recognizing her Charmed heritage. "I am Lord Turner".  
  
A tall women, standing next to Prudence shoved her hard to the ground, making her fall to her knees. "There is no need for you to bow to her Lord. She is but a servant. "If it is your bidding you may take her and do your bidding for a small price."

Cole smiled almost evilly, digging two gold pieces from his pocket to pay the madame.

"Lord Turner" Prudence pulled to her feet and nodded giving the half-demon her best curtsey. "How may I be of service to you?"


	39. An Anniversary to Remember

_A/N: In this chapter, Andy's powers are a bit different than what they were in present time. Prudence Warren is also familiar with his past life with Prue.  
  
Princess Pinky: No Cole is not evil in this one. He is trying to find Andy. Sci Fi Fan Gillian and son gomay vidal goku as always thank you for your kind review. Mandebella, yeah, I thought about Cole's clothes too! piperleo4eva: I honestly don't know if Prue/Prudence are of the same soul but it makes sense. Pruedence.Halliwell: I'm glad you liked the idea of Natalie being the evil enchantress...I thought it was fitting!  
_  
  
**Salem 1700**

Riding on horseback, Cole led Prudence deep into the woods. "My Lord we have traveled for many miles, and you have yet to tell me of your purpose. Is it for personal pleasure?"  
  
"Personal Pleasure?" Cole snickered silently to himself unable to hide a grin, "Definitely not". Prue, even a ancient variation of her would be the last women in hell or on Earth that he would want. Stopping the horse, Cole hopped off and offered Prudence a hand of assistance. Leery of his intentions, Prudence looked about at her surroundings. "Why have you brought me, so deeply into the woods?"  
  
"I want you to show me something," Cole rubbed his chin still grinning. He still couldn't get over how much this women looked like Prue.  
  
Sighing, Prudence reached for the buttons on her vest, and started to untie the lace. "No...No I don't want to see that!" Cole grimaced covering his eyes, as she started to remove the blouse.  
  
"Then what?" Prudence quickly pulled her vest back together.  
  
"Your magic"  
  
Magic? Her mother had told her never to use magic unless it was against the dark forces. Mortals like this Lord would not understand it, just like the mortals who had burned her mother at the stake. Prudence had been only eight, but still the scars of her mother's death remained, making her fearful and untrusting. She couldn't take the risk.

Prudence kept her gaze calm and steady, not letting the man see her fear. "I know not what you speak of. Only witches use magic"

Cole could see that this wasn't going to be easy but he needed to provoke a Tracer attack. Prudence was hesitant and with good reason. "I was so hoping I wouldn't have to do this." In an instant, Cole transformed into Belthazor, gnashing his teeth, and growling, "Now I've showed my magic, I want to see yours!"

A caped figure resembling Robin of the hood, lurked in the shadows watching, his eyes widening at the sight of the red demon.  
  
"Demon of the Dark Lords," Prudence hissed, pointing a finger. Telekinetic blasts flew out of her joints, sending Bethalzor into a tree. Still frightened, Prudence looked about whispering to the wind, "I need your protection"  
  
White swirling lights appeared near the tree, forming into the shape of a man. Andy appeared holding a standard bow and arrow.  
  
"He is a Lord of Darkness!" Prudence shouted as Belthazor reverted back into Cole.  
  
"Not quite but close," Andy grinned offering a Cole a hand up. Prudence stood bewildered, "Andrew you know of this demon?"  
  
"He's my wife's sister's, boyfriend," Andy replied while Cole dusted off his backside.

"Your wife allows her younger sibling to keep company with a demon?"  
  
"Half demon" Cole retorted, "and for the record, Phoebe is your great, great, great granddaughter from the future".  
  
Prudence looked to Andy for confirmation. "And your wife, Prue?"  
  
"Is Prudence Melinda Halliwell," Andy answered just as band of men opened fire upon them.

"WITCHES!"  
  
A flaming arrow struck Cole in the back, before anyone had time to react. Andy pushed Prudence into the brush hoping she wouldn't be seen. "Shimmer back NOW!" he told Cole. Stubbornly, Cole shook his head, latching onto Andy's shirt.  
  
"Oh no...I cannot leave without you. Phoebe will never forgive me, if I don't bring you back to Prue." He tried to shimmer them both but only succeeded in temporarily fading. The Elders were blocking the ability for Andy to pass back through time.  
  
"I can't go back to Prue! They won't let me!" Andy replied pulling the arrow free from Cole's flesh.  
  
"I can send you back," Prudence replied peeking her head from around the bush.

"How?"  
  
Kneeling, Prudence pulled a locket from around her neck. It was a duplicate of the locket her Mother had used to trap, the demon Mathew. Melinda had blessed it and given it to Prudence for good luck. "This locket is a holding chamber for spirits. You can travel safely through time without being detected".  
  
Andy looked at her skeptically, "what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine" Prudence smiled, "I'm destine to Grandmother the Charmed family line remember?" Slowly she began to chant.  
  
"Return the bond of love which was not to be undone. Know no sorrow, know no pain, return love's gift without personal gain!" White swirling lights formed around Andy pulling him into the locket, making Prudence smile.  
  
"Return him safely, Lord Turner"

**Manor Present Time**

Prue looked perturbed. "All right you want to tell about that little vision you just had, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"Not really," Phoebe just grinned speaking through clenched teeth, as the rest of the family congratulated Piper and Leo on their anniversary celebration. She didn't want to tell Prue, about the coffin, until she had time to think and digest it a little more.

"Phoebe," Prue said caustically forcing Phoebe's hand. "I'd rather talk about Melinda's story. Don't you find it odd, that a Tracer named Andrew, aided her daughter".

Prue didn't want to admit, but deep down she found it too much of a coincidence to ignore. "That Tracer is Andy, Prue"

"Phoebe we have no way of knowing of that" Prue replied doubtful, "for all we know, that could have been Andy's past life. Melinda is just recalling what she knows from history"  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No Prue. That Tracer has to be Andy'.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Prue challenged.

"Because Andy's powers were earned, not inherited. The only Tracer to inherit the power that we know of is Amanda," Phoebe pointed to the child in Prue's arms. "Those powers were given to Andy by the Elders not by his family genes. Think about it Prue. It's him"  
  
Prue closed her eyes and swallowed, "Even if it is, I have no way of bringing him back. For Andy to be in the eighteenth century would mean that the Elders sent him there as a consequence. They don't want me with him Phoebe" Phoebe's dark chestnuts eyes narrowed, "And they don't want me with demon, nor Piper with Leo, but that's not stopping us. It's true love, Prue and you've got to fight for it"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Go to him, Prue. Be a risk taker! Let the Elders see, that not even their harshest, consequence can stop you" Phoebe felt her own security for Cole's love rise as she encouraged her sister, " Please sweetie you've got to do this. Do it for Amanda" 

The two sisters were about the head to the attic, when Cole shimmered in, bleeding.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe questioned worried, letting his slump against her arms. "He's bleeding! LEO!"  
  
Prue quickly set Amanda down and lent an arm of assistance as she and Phoebe helped Cole to the couch. "Why is he dressed like that?" she asked noting his post colonel attire.  
  
"I'll explain later. LEO!" Phoebe shouted again ignoring the intense stare that was occurring between Cole and Prue.  
  
"What happened?" Leo looked worried as he spotted the burnt flesh of Cole's wound. Healing hands worked in no time to heal the demon, making Phoebe sigh in relief.  
  
"Oh Thank God" Tenderly she kissed Cole's head, "What happened?"  
  
"We were attacked by marauders"  
  
"We?" Cole's statement caught Prue's attention, "what do mean we?"  
  
Cole's bottom lip stuck out in playful jest, "Me, a witch, and Andy"  
  
"Andy?" Prue breathed, as Cole reached into his pocket fishing out the locket.  
  
"Here, he sent you an early anniversary present"

Prue's hands shook as she took the locket into her hands. "It's beautiful," she said, admiring the antique markings.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Cole and kissed him. 

"Why don't you open it maybe there is something inside" Cole suggested.

"The last time I opened something like this a demon flew out"

"I guarantee it's not a demon," Cole coaxed.

Nervous, Prue picked at the clasp, separating the two halves, releasing a set of white and blue swirling lights. She could hardly believe her eyes, when Andy appeared, still wearing eighteenth century garb.  
  
"Andy!" Prue beamed giggled rushing towards his arms.

**Golden Gate Park**

Natalie stood anxious waiting for the female Elder, Helena, to appear.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" Helena materialized in white robes, her hands clasp in front of her.  
  
"I was attacked by a demon today" Natalie answered calmly, "Belthazor"  
  
"Belthazor?" The Elder looked at Natalie curiously.

"He was seeking information. I believe it is his mission to reunite Andy with Prue, as a favor to her sister".  
  
Helena looked displeased as she waved her hand creating a hologram of the scene where Prue released Andy from the locket. "Oh dear, it looks like despite the consequences they have yet to learn their lesson. Thank you for informing me"  
  
Natalie smiled, bowing her head. "It is still my intention to serve nothing but the greater good."


	40. Electrify My Love

**A/N: **I promise this story is winding down. Zythe: thanks for the tip, I have a book where Prudence W. uses both telekinesis and premonition.piperleo4eva : yes, love does conqur all.: C. C. McKenna: I actually love the sexual tension that brewed between Cole and Prue in that eppy. I always wanted the writers to expand on it. son gomay vidal goku: Natalie summoning the Elders is just one of those things...she still has connections. :)  
  
**Manor**

Prue went rushing went into Andy's arms only to be sent flying backwards by an electrical blast. "Ow!" she groaned landing solidly on her backside.  
  
"What the hell?" Andy looked down at his hand, noting that his entire body was encased in glowing blue electrical field. The Elders weren't going to allow him to touch Prue. Prudence had granted him access back to his own time, but the consequence still remained.  
  
"Whoa!" Both Phoebe and Cole looked shocked. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Prue groaned, letting Phoebe help her to her feet. She took a moment to smooth her hair, still feeling the after shocks from the blast. She moved closer to Andy only to have electrical charges spit at her from his hands. "I don't believe this!" she grumbled, glaring at Leo.

"It must be a part of the Elders consequence," he said lamely, making Cole shake his head.  
  
"Prudence said there wouldn't be any personal gain"  
  
"No personal gain for sending him back. It doesn't mean the Elders are going to allow Prue and Andy to be together"

"Oh Dear," from afar, Patty, Grams, and Melinda watched fearful as Prue grew angry.

"I am so sick of this!" Disgusted, she walked away.  
  
"Prue?" Andy started to follow; only to have Phoebe block his way, "keep your hands down and stay at a safe distance until we find a way to fix this" she warned pointing a finger. Amanda cooed from where Prue had set her in the infant bouncer. Naturally, Andy bent to touch her.  
  
"You'd better not," Piper cautioned waving his hand away. "This consequence might not only apply to Prue. "You're right". Andy frowned sadly as he straighten, adverting his eyes to Cole. "Take me back"

"What?" Piper's head shook, "Andy no...there has to be a way to fix this. Maybe Leo can talk to the Elders". Leo opened his mouth to speak and then shut it at Piper's insistence. "Leo go up there NOW!"

"Wait, I have a better idea. Let me take Andy up there and talk to the Elders," Cole replied planning to use, his human talent as lawyer to get them to see reason.  
  
"It couldn't hurt", Leo shrugged, "but uh you might want to change your clothes, first". Cole grinned looking down at his attire, "I'll wear my best suit"

**2 hours later...**

Prue stood at the book of the shadows, searching for a spell; a spell she knew she wouldn't find. Frustrated, she shut the cover and bit her lip.  
  
"You can't make me stop loving him you know!" she called heavenward. "I've loved Andy all my life and you can't change that!" Her voice lowered slightly, "what is it that you people have against me being happy?"  
  
"Talking to yourself?" Prue whirled around to see Piper standing behind her. " Evidently because nobody seems to be listening up there" Prue frowned raking a hand through her hair, looking defeated.  
  
"They will, they have too" Piper promised. "If they don't, they lose their precious Charmed Ones"  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked watching her sister heave a sigh. "Phoebe and I decided that even though it's our destiny to serve the greater good, we aren't going to let them control our lives. We're human beings Prue, and we all deserves lives"  
  
Prue gave her sister a half smile, "Funny, that's the same thing I said to Phoebe when they wouldn't let you marry Leo"  
  
"I know" Piper slipped her arms around her older sister pulling her into a hug. "We're going to win this Prue". Neither seemed to notice a swirl of lights that was forming in the ritual circle until a small voice called out to them"

"Are you the witches they call the Charmed Ones?" A boy about the age of eight asked.

Piper blinked her brown eyes, surprised, "yes but who are you?"  
  
"My name is Nathaniel, my lady in waiting, Prudence Warren sent me to find you"

"Prudence Warren?" Prue repeated.

"Yes" the boy nodded, "she needs you and the magical knight, Andrew"  
  
"Magical knight?" Piper nearly snorted, earning a jab from Prue.  
  
"Well he's not here, but we can help. What is the problem?" "Marauders have taken Prudence away for using witchcraft. They are going to burn her at dawn"

"Someone must have seen her put Andy into the locket"  
  
"But she isn't suppose to die this way, it's too soon," Piper said. She still had to fall in love with Lord Wentworth, and give birth to Cassandra.  
  
"If she dies before her time, our family line will be destroyed," Prue commented watching Piper nod.  
  
"I'll get Phoebe"

**Salem 1700**  
  
A deafening hush fell over the land, as dusk turned into night allowing only the crackling light from a bon fire to illuminate the town. A large crowd had gathered in front of the stocks to view what was to be a public flogging.

Dressed and white linen and woolen clothing, Prue, Piper and Phoebe crept carefully up to the scene, trying to stay hidden and out of sight. "That must be Prudence," Piper whispered motioning to a frail looking women in the stocks.  
  
"She looks a little like you" Phoebe added, just as vision gripped her. She touched Prue's shoulder and gasp.  
  
"What?"

Phoebe held her stomach panting, "Blood...lot's of blood! I saw a man, with a jagged whip. He was beating her. She was screaming. The crowd was chanting, kill the witch"

Prue's face hardened, "we won't let that happen". Stealthily, she made her way to the front of the crowd intent on freeing Prudence. She was almost to the front, when a man wearing a mask, dressed in black, stepped out in front of the stocks. He was holding a whip with jagged shards of rock and glass.  
  
"Prue hurry!" Piper said urgently pushing her sister forward.  
  
"My fellow people of Salem, this woman you see before you has been accused of using Dark Magic".

"Witch!" Someone shouted back, making Prue's eyes narrow.  
  
"I'll show you witch"  
  
"How does the crowd please?"  
  
"Kill, the witch! Kill the Witch!" the crowd chanted as the man drew back his arm.  
  
"Prue do something now!" Phoebe bleated.

"Okay" Prue said unsure, "Piper freeze the crowd!" Agreeing Piper flicked her wrists. Nothing happened

"Nothing Damn it!"

"Our powers don't work in the past," Phoebe grumbled. "You think we'd know that by now!" Prue shot her sister a look, "okay well have to try something else but first we have to find away to get through the crowd without being seen"  
  
"Where's the invisible man when you need him?" Piper sighed, as Prue took her hand.  
  
"I wish I knew." Horror gripped them as the fist lash fell across Prudence's back, making her scream. At the same time, Prue sucked in a deep breath of pain. Fire tore through her back as she felt the lash rip through her own flesh.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"They're killing her," Prue gasp clinging to her sisters. "She's not the only one," Piper returned running her hand underneath Prue's dark colored shawl. She was bleeding.

"Blood"


	41. Love is Stronger than Magic

_A/N: Princess Pinky: Did I really goof or maybe I just didn't elaborate enough, read on, to see how Phoebe had that vision. I guess that is what I get when I try to write in the middle of the night! son gomay vidal goku: I think you will understand why Prue is bleeding after you read this next chapter. Damaris: thanks so much for taking the time to comment! To all of you who are getting annoyed with my continued angst, I promise you will get what you are hoping for real soon. Hint: the last chapter will be titled "A Wedding to Remember_"  
  
"Prudence Warren must be you from a past life," Phoebe explained looking at the welts on her sister's back, "somehow your souls and physical beings are connected. That's why you can feel her pain"  
  
Yeah well pain isn't exactly the word for it," Prue gritted her teeth as they watched Prudence endure another blow from the lash. "This HURTS!" The pain was so excruciating that Prue herself could hardly stop from screaming.  
  
"Piper we have to do something!" Phoebe said as the crowd began to notice Prue's uncontrollable whimpers. A man standing next to them, looked at them oddly. "What do we have here, another witch?"

"Uh...oh" Piper breathed, "what do we do now?" Phoebe was readying herself for a fist fight when a bright blue light appear followed by an explosive sound.  
  
**Council of Elders  
**

Cole was in the middle of Andy's defense, when Leo suddenly felt a shudder rush through him. "What is it?" Andy asked noting the white lighters disturbed expression.  
  
"I don't know something just doesn't feel right. I'm going to go home and check things out then I'll be back."  
  
Andy gave a nod and Leo orbed out.  
  
"Your honors," Cole said suavely, "You cannot over look the fact that my client and Prue Halliwell are soul mates" A wave of Cole's hand produced a melody of holographic scenes from and Andy's childhood, followed by a scene with Andy and Prudence Warren. ". The Tracer is connected to her soul isn't that why you sent him back to the past?"  
  
Ezekiel, and the other Elders looked at Cole grim, "While your intentions are notable, Belthazor, your meddling has already caused ripples to change in the past," Ezekiel said. "The Tracer must be sent back". Andy rubbed at his temple, although he was no longer in the past, he could still hear Prudence's voice in his head. Something was wrong.  
  
**Salem 1700  
**

"You shall not hurt any of my daughters!" In a flash of blue light Melinda Warren stood, with her coat tailed cloak waving behind her.

"Oh my God. How did she do that?" Piper swallowed looking up at the Matriarch. Melinda looked larger than life. Somehow she had followed them through the portal, mesmerizing the crowd. A wave of Melinda's hand sent a crate of dry goods flying drawing any attention away from Piper, Phoebe and Prue.

"We are cursed! Free the witch before she destroys us all!" A man shouted, as Melinda moved a burning log into the side of a small wooden hut.  
  
"You help Prue, I'll get Prudence," Phoebe said, taking off in a dead sprint for the stocks.  
  
"Hurry!" Prudence panted, seeing that her executioner was distracted. Phoebe pulled at the heavy wooden bar, only to find that they were bolted. "I need some help with the locks!" Prudence squinted her eyes and the bolts flew to the ground, releasing her from her upright prison.  
  
"We have to run!" Phoebe took Prudence's hand tugging her along, "we have to get to the horses!" Prudence shouted, "the blacksmith's stable is just around the corner," Together they ran, meeting Piper and a ragged looking Prue near the hitching post. Two saddled horses whined, as they took to riding double, thundering down the road to a nearby abandoned cottage.

"We should be safe here," Prudence hissed pulling open a heavy wooden door. They believe this cottage is haunted." Phoebe carefully lit a lantern, while Prue collapsed solidly into a stiff looking chair.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Piper grumbled looking about. "The what?" Prudence cocked her head, not understanding. "Your bandages and suave," Piper restated.

"On the top shelve in the kitchen" Prudence sighed, nearly collapsing against Phoebe.  
  
"Easy" Carefully Phoebe helped Prudence to a musty looking cot. "I am truly Charmed to finally meet you" Prudence said, almost forgetting her pain. "Andrew told me so much about each of you; especially you Prue".

Prue smiled letting out a hiss, as Piper pressed a cool compress to her wounds, "some of these are pretty deep" Piper flicked her gaze to Phoebe wondering if Prudence's injuries were the same.  
  
"You're telling me," Phoebe replied. "I'd feel better if Leo were here"

"He can't hear us. Our magic doesn't work here" Piper sighed, having an after thought, "wait a minute, if our powers don't work, then how did you have that premonition?"  
  
"I gave it to her, by combining my powers," Prudence returned. She had combined both of her powers to give Phoebe a telekinetic premonition. "I can move images into the minds of others".  
  
"Combining your powers?" Prue looked confused, "How did you do that?" For the moment, Prudence could only offer a sweet smile, "You will learn one day". All were quite until a blue light appeared in the room, transforming into Melinda Warren.

"You are not safe here my daughters" Melinda went to her daughter's side, "Prudence you must flee here at once or you shall not survive"  
  
"But where shall I go?" Prudence asked, weak from her lashing, "I can hardly move". Melinda gripped her hands, "I have arranged for Andrew to take you another colony. A man by the name of Wentworth, has agreed to take you in as his bethroathed, he will help you protect your magic"  
  
"Andy's coming here?" Prue's eyes suddenly clouded with emotion as Melinda continued to speak.  
  
"Yes, the guardians have sent him back to aid Prudence and protect the family line"  
  
"Oh" Prue said quietly, pursing her lips. If the Elders had chosen to have Andy help Prudence, then he wouldn't be allowed in her world. Picking up on her future souls anguish, Prudence rose to her feet, staggering her way across the room.  
  
"May I give you a gift?"  
  
Prue nodded as Prudence knelt at her feet, taking a hold of her hands. A sudden flash of red appeared in Prue's mind, as Prudence passed a telekinetic premonition of her future. Prue was standing in the gazebo at Golden Gate Park dressed in a wedding gown. Her sisters were on either side of her. Amanda was in her Piper's arms, grinning up at her father, Andy. They were getting married again Prue summarized.  
  
Prudence smiled as rising to her feet as a swirl of orbs appeared in the room. "Always remember, love is stronger than magic, Prue" Prudence said as Andy materialized, ready to whisk her away.  
  
Prue locked eyes with Andy, prompting him to flash his trademark grin. "Are you ready to meet your new future?" Prue knew he was talking to Prudence, but couldn't hold back her smile of innuendo.

"That I am," Andy's hands fell to Prudence's waist and together they disappeared, leaving Prue with a renewed sense of hope that they would be together again one day.


	42. Happy at Last

_A/N Despite a few detours we're finally to the second to the last chapter. As I think I have mentioned before, I originally only intended for this story to be about 3 chapters long so I am truly amazed in the fact that it is has grown into so much more than what I intended. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.  
_

_Although I still consider this to be in the timeline of season 3, Amanda is now 8 months old. Oh yeah and there is a romance warning on this one so watch out! Some of you might a need a tissue handy too.  
_**  
6 Months Later...  
**

"Amanda" Prue cajoled positioning her camera, "c'mon look at Mommy". Clothed only in a diaper and straw hat Amanda sat in large porcelain antique bowl surround by rose petals. Amanda smiled turning invisible just as Prue clicked the shutter wasting the shot. When she returned Amanda's hands were playfully covering her eyes.  
  
"Not what I hoping for but it will do." Quickly Prue snapped several shots catching Amanda in the peek-a-boo position until she ran out of film. She had started to reload, when orbs suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
"Not that I would show up, but how about a family portrait?"**  
**  
"ANDY?" Prue's hesitated when she saw him. Her first thought was to rush into his arms, but the thought of consequence stopped her. She didn't want to be electrocuted again. "Are you really back?"  
  
Andy smiled as they shared a yearning glance, "I don't know but I think the Elders were listening when Prudence told you that love is stronger than magic. They've given their blessing for us to be together Prue."

Prue's grin matched his as she jumped into his arms, kissing him with wild abandon. Andy lifted her from the ground, crushing his body to hers, "Prue, I missed you so much" he whispered punctuating his words with kisses. Prue slid from his arms, and looked at Leo who had entered the room with Piper, Phoebe and Cole. "But I don't understand, how...I thought..."  
  
"Don't ask me, ask Cole" Andy motioned sliding his hand around her waist.  
  
"Cole?" Prue adverted her eyes to Cole and back to Andy.  
  
"Let's just say I had a really good defense attorney," he grinned, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Good Attorney?" Phoebe looped her arm with Cole's, pressing to her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek. "I'd say, the best if a demon convinced the Elders to let Prue and Andy have a second chance. They do get a second chance right?"  
  
Cole shrugged adjusting his jacket, "yes, thanks to the only attorney in the universe who services, witches, white lighters and other angelic beings"  
  
Prue bit her lip and swallowed hard, before letting out a less than joyous thank you. In her mind, though he was trying to change Cole was still and demon and always would be a demon, "I don't know what to say"  
  
"How about thank you" Phoebe piped, "your worries are over, thanks to Cole you can now have a consequence free life with Andy"

"Not exactly" Cole returned scratching the side of his nose.  
  
"What do mean not exactly?"  
  
"Why don't you tell them," Cole looked to Andy.  
  
"Andy?" Prue said, looking worried.  
  
"I still don't have all of my memory. The Elders decided that we needed to reason to stay humble so to speak"  
  
Prue frowned thoughtfully touching his cheek, in time with Cole's forced cough.  
  
"Then there's Natalie"  
  
"Natalie?" Prue's eyes went wide with fury as Andy looked to Leo.  
  
"Leo, you wanna help me out here?"  
  
Leo scratched his head, hoping to avoid being fingered, "The Elders decided that despite her intentions, Natalie could still do more good than harm as a white lighter. They've given her back her wings"  
  
"Natalie's still a white lighter!" Piper couldn't believe it. "What were they all smokin'?"  
  
"Natalie traded some valuable information she obtained from the neutral see'r" Cole supplied, making Piper grit her teeth.  
  
"Sell outs"  
  
Leo grinned largely, "hey the good news is that Andy's been reassigned to me, so that in itself gives him a reason to stay close to his family"  
  
"No more Natalie in our lives?" Prue breathed rolling her green eyes up to Andy.  
  
"No more Natalie in our lives," he repeated dipping his chin to meet her lips. Prue sighed uneasily at the thought. Something inside of her told her that Natalie wasn't really gone.  
  
A loud thud occurred as Amanda managed to tip herself out of the bowl, crawling anxiously towards her father. "I missed you too, baby girl," Andy started to bend down to pick her up, when the infant suddenly orbed into his arms.  
  
"How did she do that?"

"It's her latest trick. She's been orbing short distances for a few weeks now. It makes things like diaper changing and bath time loads of fun," Prue crinkled her nose and pinched Amanda's cheek in a playful manner.  
  
"Can she orb and go invisible at the same time?" Andy asked.  
  
"No not yet," Prue said thankfully, watching him kiss his daughters head while Amanda patted his cheeks.

"That will certainly make hide and go seek more fun when the time gets here," Phoebe snickered as she Cole and Leo began to file from the room, so that Prue and Andy could have some family time with Amanda.

"I still can't believe that you are really here," Prue beamed swallowing tears of joy away.  
  
"Believe it, this time it's forever," Andy kissed her tenderly, allowing Amanda to slide from his arms and into Prue's. "I love you" he whispered, kissing Amanda's head, "both of you"

**Upstairs**

Leo's brow furrowed when he entered the bedroom to find, Piper staring distantly out the window, tears fleeing down her cheeks. "Piper what's wrong?"  
  
Piper sniffled scrubbing at her cheeks, "I went to see Dr. Marshall today" she said quietly allowing Leo's arms to drape around her. "I wanted to ask her about having a baby"  
  
"And what did she say?" Leo questioned fearing by Piper's expression that he already knew the answer.  
  
Piper sniffled again, and swiped two fingers under her nose. "She said, that I have a lot of scar tissue surrounding my uterus, caused from blunt force trauma, too much demonic trauma" she restated, "And...And...you...you and I...can never have a baby of our own"  
  
Hard sobs wracked her body, as she fell against Leo, "Melinda's blessing for us, isn't going to come true. The daughter that we saw in the future is never going to be born. How could the future have been so wrong Leo?"  
  
Leo kissed her hair resting his chin on top her head, "you don't know that Piper. The future normally doesn't lie"  
  
"But can it be changed?" Piper's dark eyes flashed, "I mean in the future we saw Prue with blonde hair and alone. Now she has Andy and Amanda". Piper didn't dare say the words aloud, but what if Natalie had been right? What if Prue's quest to be with Andy and to have a family of her own had somehow altered Piper and Leo's future too?  
  
**Later...  
  
**Andy was standing in the kitchen rising out one of Amanda's bottles when Prue came in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Guess what, Amanda is finally and down, and Piper, Leo and Phoebe are all out for the night, so you and I have the manor completely to ourselves.  
  
Andy turned in her arms, winding his arms around her neck, "are you suggesting something?"  
  
"Maybe" Prue grinned biting down on her lip. Not that she wanted to push but they hadn't been together as couple since the night Amanda had been conceived. "We never got a chance to consummate our marriage" she added shyly, "And I was thinking that if you wanted to try to we could recreate our first date or uh...maybe-"

"Our Prom?" Andy finished for her.  
  
Prue looked down for a moment, "Only if your ready, I mean I know when Natalie and the Elders erased your memory, that took something away from your heart and if you don't want too-"  
  
Andy's finger fell to her lips, "the only thing, I need to remember right now is what it feels like to be with you again".  
  
"Orb me upstairs," Prue commanded playfully letting his mouth cover hers. A short time later, the two soul mates lay snuggling together.

"Well this moment will certainly be worth remembering," Prue teased, rolling her eyes up at Andy as his fingers fell into her hair.

"It will be definitely unforgettable," he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "but there is one thing I'd like to be able to remember"  
  
"What's that?" Prue asked noting a serious expression.  
  
Andy offered a slight smile, "I want to remember marrying you Prue. When we are old and gray, I want to be able to recall our wedding".

Prue stared at him, sensing a flood of serious emotion, "What are you saying"

"I'm saying I want to marry you again, Prue"


	43. Father of the Bride

_A/N: CCMcKenna, not to worry. Piper will not be having Wyatt or Chris. Pruedence.Halliwell: Twins? LOL! Wouldn't that be something! You will find out in the sequel. Princess Pinky: I think although Amanda has the potential to become very powerful that her main thing is going to be fading and maybe a little orbing here and there. In Chapter 41, Prudence Warren combined her powers to give Phoebe and a Prue a vision. My take on Amanda is that is what she was doing in the womb, combining Prue's powers to move the soap and the crossbow. I don't want to turn her into another Wyatt. Regina and Halliwell-Wyatt Twins: thank you so much for taking time to review. I hope you both will read the sequel. Sci Fi Fan Gillian as always thank you! son gomay vidal goku: I have not given a lot of thought to Phoebe and Cole as of yet other than Cole has a new calling in the sequel. But I can say that Princess Pinky has done a wonderful job with them in her series about all four of the sisters and their kids. Thanks again to everyone for reading. PS I hope nobody minds, the wedding chapter was getting so long, I split into two parts for easier reading. I'll post the real conclusion tomorrow or maybe later today!  
****_

_**A Few Weeks Later**..._

Prue had just stepped out of the bathroom, and was towel drying her hair when Phoebe engulfed her into into a bear size hug. "My big sister is getting married today!" she squealed in a singsong voice. "I'm so glad you and Andy are finally going to be happy together. Phoebe showered her sister's face with kisses. " Nobody deserves to have this more than you do, Prue"  
  
Prue smiled as Phoebe pulled away. "Yeah, well except maybe you. Is Cole coming to the ceremony?" Together they walked into Prue's room.  
  
"He should be here soon, he said he had to defend some demon from being banished by the neutral council of magic" Ever since the demon had help defend Andy against the Elders' he'd found a new calling in helping other demons turn a new leaf.  
  
"The neutral council of magic?" Prue raised an eyebrow, "he's really getting back into this lawyer thing"

"It's what he's good at" Phoebe defended, "and it beats having bounty hunters on his ass all of the time. No offense"  
  
"None taken," Prue pulled a brush through her hair as she stood in front of the mirror, dressed in her floral robe, "Did you remember to pick up my dress?"  
  
"Of Course" Phoebe crossed over to the closet and pulled out a floor length-wedding gown still covered in plastic. The dress had been custom made by a woman Prue had met during a photo spread that 415 had done on Bay Area brides. Tailored to perfection to fit both Prue's figure and style the off the shoulder dress sported a form fitting bodice, with a swooped back, and underlying pale pink skirt designed for some added color along with ruffles to give the dress a vintage flare.  
  
"I can't believe we are having both the wedding and Amanda's wiccaning in the park," Phoebe said," The public display of nuptials and a wiccaning had Phoebe a little worried. The presence of all of the family matriarchs was going to attract a little more than just attention.  
  
Yeah, well Andy and I have a lot of lost of memories to make up for and Grams isn't always available so as long as no demons decide to attack everything should be fine, " Prue smiled wickedly as Phoebe came up behind her and twisted her hair into an up do style.  
  
"Demons? I'd be more worried about the Elders or Natalie"  
  
Leo double checked with Elders this morning and they assured him that nobody on their end will be attacking either me or Andy, including Natalie" Prue made a face, "If she's shows up, they've given us permission to blow her fat ass into oblivion".  
  
Phoebe gave a doubtful glance, "Don't you think this all kind of strange considering all that the Elders put you and Andy through?"  
  
Prue turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, "Honestly, I'd like to think that they are giving us some sort of reward for proving to them that what Andy and I have can never be separated, not even by death"  
  
"Anybody ready for some company?" Piper's voice rang through the doorway.  
  
"So long as it not Andy or Dad," Prue called back.  
  
"It's not," Piper entered carrying Amanda in her arms. The tiny tot was clothed in dress made of the same fabric as Prue's wedding gown. Her dark raven colored hair, was spiked into little puffs from where Piper had plastered it with gel so that it stuck up just right around her pink headband.  
  
"Oh don't you look too cute!" Prue cooed, taking her daughter from Piper's arms. "Mommy and Daddy could just eat you all up". Amanda giggled kicking her legs. Piper glanced down at her watch, noting the time. "If were going to start this thing on time, we'd better get a move on"

Phoebe made a sour face as Prue reached for her bag, and wedding gown, "your still not going to let Dad walk you down the aisle are you?"  
  
"No, I already told you, Andy and I are going to walk down the aisle with Amanda together." Peace with Victor was something that Prue did not want to make, especially on her wedding day. In her opinion, he'd missed to much of her childhood to deserve the honor of walking her down the aisle.  
  
"You're making a big mistake Prue, a really big mistake"  
  
**Downstairs****  
**

Andy, Darryl and Leo were all standing in the kitchen pondering over last minute details.**  
**  
Darryl was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Victor came through the back door of the kitchen, dressed in a typical black tux. "What in the hell are the three of you wearing?" His face blanched when he saw the attire that Andy and his two groomsmen had chosen.  
  
"It's eighteenth century nautical. Prue picked it out" Andy grinned reaching for Victors hand. Andy, Darryl and Leo were all dressed in long sleeved white ruffled shirts, black form fitting pants and knee high swash buckling boots.  
  
Victor took a moment to scan the attire more closely, "Has Penny approved this ensemble?"  
  
"She doesn't get a say" Andy answered making his father in law grin, "I would think you of all people, Andy would know that Penny always has to say something"  
  
"I heard that!" Gram's voice, boomed throughout the kitchen before Penny appeared, "and I think for the record, Prue has planned every detail to perfection. Not to mention I raised my granddaughter to have an abundance of both class and style." The oldest Halliwell looked about, "Now where is bride and her darling daughter?"

"They're all upstairs" Leo replied waving his arm politely as if he needed to show Penny the way.  
  
"Be thankful that she's dead," Victor whispered making Andy scowl, "Um technically, I'm dead too"  
  
"And so am I," Leo added.  
  
Darryl took a sip of his coffee and shifted his eyes, "I guess that means you and I are going to be the only men attending the wedding who are still alive"  
  
Victor rolled his eyes looking heavenward, "Is it too much to ask that at least one of my daughters will marry outside of the supernatural"  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble, but it looks like Phoebe's going to marry a demon" Leo quipped.

"Over my dead body," Victor hissed.  
  
"That can be arranged" Cole shimmered in, wearing an outfit that matched the others, "Am I late?"  
  
"No, we were just getting ready to leave," Andy replied. As the other men, began to file out, Victor pulled Andy aside.  
  
"Can I have word with you for just a minute?"  
  
"Sure" Andy swallowed nervous as Victor gave him the concerned proud father look. Victor rubbed his chin, "you know Andy even though I wasn't around much when Prue was growing up, Prue is still my little girl just like Amanda will always be yours. Someday Amanda will grow up meet somebody and you want to be sure that the person she decided to spend her life with is perfect."  
  
Andy nodded uneasy.  
  
Sensing his son in law's discomfort, Victor smiled, "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that of all men I have seen Prue with over the years, I am very glad that she has chosen you.  
  
"Thank you Sir"  
  
"There's just one problem," Victor's smile faded, "You're dead"  
  
Andy rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm well aware of that, have been for quite sometime"  
  
Victor looked down at his shoes, "Oh boy this isn't going so well. Look Andy, I have nothing against you, but have you thought of the consequences that your desire to be with Prue will bring?"  
  
Was he kidding? Andy nearly burst out laughing at the word consequences that was a word that he and Prue knew all too well.  
  
I mean what's it going to be like, when Amanda's in school and she wants you to attend a school play or introduce to you to her homecoming date? What will you do when Prue wants to go out to dinner on your anniversary? You can't."  
  
"Prue and I'll work around that," Andy retorted politely while Victor continued.  
  
"The Elders won't even allow you to be photographed, isn't that right?"  
  
"That's right," Technically, Andy hadn't been dead long enough yet to be allowed the privilege of photographing like Leo. Leo had been dead for forty years of better. Nobody would think to recognize him as deceased spirit.  
  
Victor sighed, I know you love Prue and Amanda but I just have to wonder what type of life you can really give them"  
  
Andy opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of Prue's voice stopped him. Prue was standing directly behind him.  
  
"How dare you?" she blasted with her green eyes flashing fire. "GET OUT!" Andy started to reach for Prue's arm. "Prue calm down, Victor's entitled to his opinion".  
  
"No he isn't!" Prue screamed. "He has no idea of what we have been through!"  
  
"I think he does," Andy said quietly. "What?" Prue looked at him as if she were being betrayed.  
  
"He and your Mom lost each other" Andy said, "All he wants to do is to you spare the same pain"  
  
"It's a little late, but he wouldn't know that because he didn't attend your funeral! I've already been through the greatest pain, Dad! There is nothing more than anybody can do to me!"  
  
Prue stared down her father for just a moment more, and then turned one heel, "C'mon" she told Andy "We have a wedding to go too, minus one guest!" 


	44. A Wedding and A Wiccaning Conclusion

_A/N: Zythe: I'm not huge plan of the cleaners but I do have plans for Prue and Andy in the sequel. They are the major players in my world so I guess you can consider this an A/U. As far as Piper and Leo go you will have read to the sequel to see how things play out. It's important that you know, I wasn't pleased with the way the writers handled Piper's scar tissue issue. IMHO it was resolved too quickly, as if the writers realized they had made a mistake and suddenly changed their minds. I'd like to see it play out in a more realistic manner (a realistic magical manner of course). Amanda getting a new family is an interesting thought. mandabella: I was rereading the entire story for perspective and I decided it would be fitting for Prue and Victor to have a tiff since Victor had objections about Prue reuniting with Andy at the beginning of the story. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Again I am really overwhelmed by the response to this story. Each and every comment is truly appreciated. The sequel _**_Charmed in the Afterlife _**_will be up soon_  
  
Victor hung his head. "What have you done?" A voice from the past asked. Patty had materialized just as Prue and Andy orbed out "Patty, I can explain" he said. Anger shone in Patty's eyes, as she moved towards him, "You'd better do more than explain. You'd better fix this."  
  
"Fix that our daughter is marrying a deceased spirit? That's your fault isn't it?"

"Victor, we've already been through this with Piper and Leo. This is Prue's dream".  
  
Victor shook his head, "No Patty this was your dream for Prue. That's why you cast that spell."  
  
"And without that spell we wouldn't have Amanda!" Patty shouted into his back. Patty then looked over her shoulder to see that Penny had come into the room with Amanda in her arms. "Don't you say anything Mother, not one word!"  
  
**Golden Gate Park****  
**  
Andy stood outside the screened tent that Prue and her sisters were using as a dressing room "Prue, can I come in?"  
  
"No, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"  
  
"We're already married" Andy reminded, orbing into the tent catching Prue half dressed, "besides we're walking down the aisle together" 

"I'm not ready yet" Quickly she pulled on her robe covering the front part of body.  
  
" And you never will be if you don't let this thing with Victor go," Andy clutched her face into his hand's "Prue this is suppose to be a happy day for us, don't let what your Victor said ruin it. He wasn't trying to hurt you and whether we believe it or not, some of the things he said were true"  
  
"I know" Prue returned, "It's just for once in my life, I would like it if my being a witch didn't interfere with my plans for a happy life" She didn't want to think about the fact that she and Andy could never walk down the street together with Amanda or that Andy would never be able to do the simple things like watch her play soccer or pick her up from school. She just wanted to be with him. Someway, somehow they would figure out the rest later.  
  
"We can't change who we are Prue. I especially can't change the fact that I am a dead man in your mortal world "

"I know and that has never mattered to me. I love you Andy"  
  
"And I love you," Andy kissed her lips, "just do me a favor and try to make peace with your Dad. He loves you"

Prue blew out tense sigh as he disappeared into a flurry of orbs, "making peace with Victor is easier said than done especially when one of us doesn't want to make peace". Prue shook her head, turning her attention to dress, she had just pulled it out of the bag when she heard the chiming sound of orbs. "Andy I-"  
  
"It's not Andy"  
  
"Natalie" Prue's face grew dark, ready to attack. "GET OUT before I destroy you!" she threatened raising her arm. "LEO!"  
  
Natalie raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to warn you"  
  
Prue's eyes narrowed with distrust, "warn me? Against what, baby stealers like you?"  
  
"I deserve that," Natalie muttered under her breath. "A demon named Shax. He's the Source's assassin and he'll inadvertently kill you while you're trying to save an innocent; Amanda and Andy as well as Piper too unless you do something to protect them"  
  
"How do you know this?" Prue challenged.  
  
"I've seen the future, that's why I had the Elder's erase Andy's memory and abduct Amanda. I wanted to spare them the agony"  
  
"Spare them. Why not just warn me?"  
  
"It's your destiny to die Prue. Just like it was Andy's destiny to die protecting you"  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
Natalie frowned; "because I'm a white lighter and you'll want to protect your family," a paused lapsed between them. "You love them Prue, I know you do"  
  
"Leave," Prue ordered.  
  
"Fine" Natalie sniffed adjusting her jacket, "just make sure that Andy and Amanda aren't in the house on the day Shax attacks. This is a demon you were not meant to defeat."  
  
Prue kept her eyes narrowed and expression dark, as Natalie orbed out. "We'll see about that." Death, that was the second time, she'd heard that both times from Natalie. The sound of Victor's voice distracted her thoughts. 

"Prue do you have a moment for a foolish old man?"

Prue pulled the curtain back crossing her arms over her chest, I still have to get dressed but why not?"

"This won't take long" Victor replied, "I just want to apologize"

"Little late for that don't you think?"

"It's never too late Prue" Victor shoved his hands into his pockets, "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just doing my job as a father."

Prue glared at him heatedly.

"I know how much it hurt you when Andy died, and I'd do anything to prevent it happening again" Father and daughter exchanged glances, I love you Prudence and just like Andy I'd lay my life down for you"  
  
An uncontrollable tear slid down Prue's face prompting her to swipe it away, "I really have to get dressed"

"Ok, I'll leave" Victor said softly kissing her forehead." Good Luck to both and Andy"  
  
"Dad-"Prue called out when he had one foot out the door, "will you uh stay?"  
  
"Sure" Victor replied with a grin as Phoebe slid under his arm. "Okay, we've got a wedding to put on, so let's go! Showtime is in five minutes!" The youngest Halliwell wore a magenta colored tea length dress that was fashioned in the same style as Prue's. Phoebe's sunny lips were literally glowing with shiny matching gloss.  
  
"How do I look?" Minutes later, Prue swallowed nervous, as she checked her appearance one more time, smoothing her skirt. "You look beautiful" Andy replied appearing before either Piper or Phoebe could answer. "Are you ready?" Andy asked offering his arm. Hesitantly, Prue slipped her arm onto his elbow, thinking of Victor.  
  
"um, Andy would you mind if my Dad walked me down the aisle?" Prue said slowly locking at glance with her father.  
  
"No not at all" Andy smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at the Altar" Andy orbed out giving Prue and Victor a moment alone.  
  
"What changed your mind?" Victor asked, picking Amanda up from the moses basket. Prue looped her arm through his, and swallowed, "let's just say, I had a visitor from the future and leave it at that"  
  
"Okay" Victor said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I love you Prudence and more than anything in this world, I want you to be happy"  
  
"I know" Prue smiled warmly sucking in a deep breath in time with the harpsichord. Fairies help to light their way as together father and daughter started down the rice paper towards the gazebo. Dozen's of candles were lit inside and out to give the wooden structure a glowing effect.  
  
"Take good care of them" Victor handed Amanda to Andy.  
  
"I will" Andy replied softly, smiling when Prue leaned in and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thanks Dad"

Penny lifted her chin, nodding to the well wishers, "Friends, Family we are gathered here today for the Wiccaning of Amanda-Patrice Halliwell and the wedding of her parents, "Prudence Melinda and Andrew Michael" Penny smiled fondly, "It's my pleasure to be able to unite the two of you again. Shall we begin?"  
  
Prue nodded signaling for Penny to begin the wiccanning.

**_Near the Swing_****_  
_**Over at the swing, Paige Mathews sat with her date, Shane. "What's going on over there?" Curious, she cocked her head straining to see the festivities that were happening at the gazebo. "Is that a wedding?"

Feeling the need for a closer look, Paige grabbed Shane's hand, "C'mon let's get a closer look!"  
  
Shane followed reluctantly, "do you know those people?" he asked as they settled in behind a large oak, keeping at a safe distance.  
  
"No" she whispered, but I think I've seen that baby somewhere before". Paige was gazing directly at Amanda. Shane's cell phone rang. "I've got to take this he said, turning his back to take the call.

**_Gazebo  
_**  
"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace." Matriarch spirits including Melinda Warren, Prudence Warren- Wentworth, her daughter Cassandra and other matriarchs from the various ages appeared outside the gazebo in human form. Grams turn to the matriarchs. The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy.

"May I have the child?"

Andy handed Amanda to Grams "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family" Grams smiled winking at Andy, Both of you, blessed be.  
  
"Blessed Be" The crowd chanted in unison. "Piper take the baby," Grams instructed. Piper stepped up and took Amanda from Grams arms.  
  
"You may light the unity candles now," Grams directed. Prue and Andy each reached for the long candlesticks on the pedestal next to Grams and ignited the large center candle together.  
  
"Do you remember what you said before?" Prue whispered with a big grin.

"Phoebe wrote it down for me" Andy quipped as they repeated new vows, sworn to each other.

"Take each other's hands" Once the center candle began to glow brightly, Grams pointed her finger, conjuring the magical wedding rope. "Here before witnesses, Andy and Prue have renewed their vows towards each other." Magically the rope fastened their hands together, uniting their love, "With this cord, I bind their love, beyond mortal life, beyond afterlife destiny. Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so blessed it be".

"Blessed Be," the crowd repeated. Before Grams could order the ceremony to consummate by a kiss, the fairy, Thistle, flew up between Andy and Prue, holding a gold lined box.  
  
"I think she has a gift," Phoebe said. Cautiously, Prue opened the box. "It's fairy dust" Prue looked at Thistle. The tiny fairy then made a motion with her hands, and pretended to scoop up the dust.  
  
"I think she wants you to blow some dust at Andy," Phoebe whispered making the fairy twitter happily.

"Fairy dust?" Prue commented remembering there her last experience with Thistle.  
  
Prue looked at Andy and he shrugged. What harm could a fairy do? Hesitantly, Prue took some of the dust into her hand, and blew softly sending the dust into Andy's face. Glittering lights formed around them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Prue asked watching him blink.  
  
"Yeah, I think so"  
  
A tell all grin crossed to Penny's lips as the fairy winked at her, "in that case, kiss your bride". Doing as he was told Andy leaned in, kissing Prue.  
  
"Grams" Piper scolded through gritted teeth, "what did you and Thistle do?"

Grams smiled as Prue and Andy continued to kiss, "let's just say that white lighters aren't the only ones who can use memory dust".  
  
Prue hugged, Andy tightly when the kiss ended, "I remember everything Prue"

Phoebe and Piper smiled at one another as they realized the fairy had restored Andy's memory. "I guess dreams really do come true". Piper looked down at Amanda then over to Leo.  
  
"Yeah they do just sometimes not in the way we expect"  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you again," Prue held tight to Andy, staring into the distance, where Natalie stood, watching. The two locked eyes and Natalie disappeared.

"Heed my warning, Prue"


End file.
